Reborn!
by Alex William O
Summary: I died, more like I got hit by a car and then died slowly. My Name is Gabriel Rossi, I died, and then I was reborn in to... well the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or KHR for short, thanks to a good friend I like to call the God of Death. To be honest I don't know what is to come, I just hope I don't die again. Eventual romance. T rating for swearing. hiatus
1. Target 1

Target One: Reborn

Dying, is not at all pleasant. Please, don't listen to all the books, or stories, that have a character dying and being put into a different world, or going to heaven, and they say dying never hurt. Well I'm not a 100% sure it is the same for everyone. I would like to say that it was short and sweet death for me, but it wasn't. I mean here I am walking across the road when the stupid fucking cross walk sign said walk and I get hit by a stupid dumb ass that decided to be a idiot and check for a stupid text. I hope he gets life in prison or a fine so large he will live the rest of his life paying it off. At any rate, let me start off this wonderful story with how I died.

"Mom, I told you I was going to the art store after school today and that I wouldn't be home until after dinner." I spoke in my mother's native tongue, French, to my mother over the phone as I stepped into the art store I loved so much. I smiled and waved to Lucy, one of the employees at the art store, and made my way down one of five aisles that where in the store.

"Gabriel! I told you last week I need you at home to watch your brothers, I have to go to work tonight." I groaned and picked up and picked up the pencils I have been saving up for. "And don't you dare start with the "but's" I told you last week that I was going to have to go back into work." she scolded me in angry French.

"And I have been planing this for the last two months!" I replied back in English I sighed to my self and paid for my new pencils. I covered the speaker "Sorry, Lucy, I can't stick around today. My mom wants me home." Lucy being almost as old as my mother, but knowing me well laughed a little.

"Well don't keep her waiting. I am sure she has enough stress as it is." Lucy whispered to me. I sighed and put the phone back to my ear my mother still yacking away on the phone thinking that I was listening every word she says. I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"All right, all right. I am on my way home, I'll be there in 15 I promise." I reverted back to French as I grabbed the plastic bag with my new art materials in it and headed out the door. "I am leaving the store now and headed to the bus stop. I'll see you when I get home." I closed my phone and pocketed it. I pushed the button that let the cross walk sign light up, I tapped my foot as I waited for the light to change, it didn't take long. As soon as the light changed and told me to walk I took about five steps and then, bam!

Everything hurt. I groaned, black spots danced in my vision, my glasses had been knocked off my face. I attempted to turn my head but that sent a wave of pain threw me, I barely felt my self moan in pain. I vaguely heard someone slamming the brakes, someone freaking out, sirens. I then had a light flash into my eyes. I moaned again, get that bloody light out of my eyes bitch! Bad enough that I hurt everywhere possible. I felt someone pressing a hand down on my stomach, pain spread like wild fire where they touched. They didn't let up the pressure. I think I may have cursed out loud. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes only to be met with a very bright room. I smelt the strong smell of chemicals, you know very clean chemicals. The kind you find in a hospital. I was in a hospital, great. I attempted to turn my head only to have pain shoot down my spine. Take note: never complain about stubbed toes again. I think I may have moaned in pain during my head turning attempts because then next thing I see a blurry version of my youngest brothers face, Michael. His face was blotched with little red patches that he gets when he has been crying. I attempted to lift my hand to wipe the tears from his face, but that hurt a lot. "Don't move, I'll get mommy to help you." I heard him shuffle away from me and climb down the chair he was sitting in. Micheal was only 4, who ever made him cry was going to get a ass whopping. James came into view.

"Mom, isn't that far. He will be okay." James wasn't that much younger then me only by a year. He was at the age where he didn't want to speak French around the house, he didn't think it was cool. I admit for about a year I thought that too. "I know that look in you eye." He looked like he had been crying too "You want to kick the bastards ass that made Michael cry right." I made a grunt of approval "Well it's a little hard to kick your own ass." That made me confused, how could I have made Michael cry. I didn't even know what I did or what has happened.

"What?" I managed to gurgle out in French.

"You don't know?" James looked shocked and about to cry, I rarely saw him cry. "You got hit by a car, down by the art store you like so much. The police say that the driver was texting and driving... The doctors say that it is a mer..." James' voice started to drown out and my vision blur more then it normally would be. I saw him panic and I heard beeping... It was slowing down. Then my vision cleared, like 20/20 vision cleared, and let me tell you I did not have 20/20 vision. I sat up slowly expecting pain, their was none. I saw James by the door, a doctor and a few nurses coming towards my bed they looked serious. I saw Michael in the hall way a look of horror on his face and my mother attempting to turn him away from the scene, she looked like she had been crying too, but not in front of my brothers, she would never do that. Everything was frozen, no one moving. That is when I saw the heart monitor... I was dying. I was in shock, everyone was crying because of me... Because I was dying. I felt the tears well up in my eyes blurring my vision. I felt them roll down my face. I was a horrible brother, I help back a sob, and now there was nothing I could do to make up for it.

"Would you like a second chance?" I whipped my head around to the foot of my bed. A man stood in a all black suit, cuff-links and little decco on the suit where tinny silver skulls. He wore a fedora, and his face looked like a painted on mask. You know like from Princess and the Frog Disney movie how the villain had that wicked skull mask that covered half his face. Yeah this dude had that... He also was taller then me and had blond hair. He had a cane in one hand, I think the nob that you hold on to was a skull. This guy wasn't subtle was he. He also didn't speak per say, it was more like I was hearing it in my head because it sounded like he said it in English and French at the same time, kinda cool, but kinda creepy at the same time.

"You're... The angle of death?" I watched as the palm of his hand met his forehead. It seams I got that wrong. "One of the four hours men of the apocalypse?" I guessed again, and he sighed.

"Close both based off me though. I am _the G_o_d of Death._" He stressed heavily on 'the God of Death' part. I take it that many humans don't get to actually tell people his real title seeing as he is the patron of death and all. "You know compared to most you are taking this meeting rather well." His voice was deep and harmonious, I spouse that if life is hard to deal with the death would be the opposite.

"No ... I'm just in shock. Not everyday you meet _the God of Death._" I made a point to stress the God of Death part. He kindly at me, I could see his blue eyes looking at me sadly.

"Back to business, I am willing to give you another shot ... At life that is, with your family, your brothers and your mother."

"You better not be pulling my leg. You mean it, not dying." He shook his head, not what he meant then.

"I mean you will be reborn into another world, with the same people in your life now. A chance to try again. Your time in this world has come, but it hasn't started in other worlds, and if you wish I can make that happen." I could try again. They would be the same, I could be a better brother and son.

"Yeah, I... I agree, but what's the catch." I loved the idea of trying again, yeah it sucked balls that I couldn't stay, but the God of Death says I have spent my time here who am I to argue.

"You agree with out asking the catch first you know" I nodded my head yes, I did know I agreed before hearing the catch. I figured that getting a chance to live again was worth it. Death nodded his head as if he could hear my thoughts "I see... When the time comes I will call upon you, I only ask that you do as I ask when I do." I nodded my head in agreement. That didn't sound that bad at all. He smiled at me again, it was kind and less I-am-pitting-you looking. "Now we come to the matter of what world you wish to be reborn into." As soon as Death said reborn I though of KHR, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wondered if Reborn from the manga picked Reborn as his alias when he became a Hitman as a symbol... You know I am being reborn into the world of the Mafia type deal. "A interesting world, yes, you would have a father there." I looked at mister death all confused like, what? I saw his shoulders move a little... He was laughing and silently. "You know it as Katekyo Hitman Reborn." I just about had a stroke, mister death could read my mind, yep, no privacy in death is seams. I got a chuckle from him. So in KHR I would have a father... That made me wonder what my father really did in this world because, hey, KHR dealt with the MAFIA. "So it is settled you will be reborn ... In Reborn." Oh, death has a scenes of humour. He lifted his cane a little and then tapped it on the ground and then everything was black.

Things have been black and boring for a while. I occupied my self with thinking about the events of KHR. I couldn't wait to see if I was being born into Tsuna's time line. That would be so much fun! I also occupied my self with singing every song that I knew from French to English and some Japanese songs even though I didn't know the language and most likely butchered the songs to hell and back, but of course I couldn't really sing in this black world, I was starting to think that Mister Death got the wrong world, and I defiantly couldn't move much soft squishy walls where all around me and didn't leave much space. I swear if my mother didn't teach me to be patient I would have gone mad by now. I dismissed the thought about my mom. I didn't want to do much thinking about my mom or brothers. I was going to be seeing them again any way... That is if this was the world I was spouse to be in. That is when the quakes started... Or more like gushy walls started to move me and they seamed to be in a hurry too. Then their was bright light, and lots of noise and a woman screaming and not the horror scream more like how in the not so new star Strek movie where kirk mom is ... Oh dear god I just... Ew! I was literary being reborn. That was horrible, no wonder kids don't remember anything before the age of three, that was... Just, no. I will never ever look back as this a something I wanted to experience. Just nasty.

The doctor, whom, despite the medical mask, I pinned as Shamal, handed me off to the nurse next to him. She bathed me, this was going to get frustrating quickly. I had about a year before I could walk and talk and then another few before I could do things on my own with out my mother freaking shit. Damn it all! Maybe being reborn isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Once I was clean of blood and other fluids that I don't even want to think about, I was wrapped up in a blue blanket and handed to Shamal again. I saw his sour face. I wanted to pull on his facial hair, or his hair. Show him for hating the male race... Womaniser that he is. I felt him hand me to the woman I barely saw because mind you my poor vision fallowed me or baby's can't see all that well. I heard him say "it's a boy" I saw my mom. It defiantly was the same mom I had in my old world, but her eyes where violet/indigo colour. She smiled at me, it was so warm. I hadn't seen my mom smile like that in a long time. I smiled back as best I could with my chubby cheeks. "Look at that, he is smiling. I think I will call you Gabriel." I gave a baby gurgle laugh thing in approval. Yes, let me have the same name I had before being reborn. Makes it so much easier for me. "Now where is your father. He said he was coming." All happy thought have fled my mind. Who is my father, will I like him? What if he is a huge dick, or a leader of a really nasty Mafia like the bastards that experimented on Mokuro? I was so not prepared for this.


	2. Target 2

WARNING: If you haven read the manga of KHR all the way threw then I advise you do because there is a huge spoiler in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Target Two: My Father and a Sliver of the Rainbow<p>

Or my father could be completely unrelated to the KHR plot what so ever. My father came into the room my mother, Shamal (because he is KHR important) and my self where in. This room I have realised that is not a hospital room but a rich looking bed room set up for giving... Birth. He had my hair, but at this moment I think my eye site is horrible. So I was relying on my mother whom spoke fluent Italian to him and that I couldn't understand. I would have to learn it... And seeing as that I was a infant and had the capability to do so I was going to, then my mother, bless her, handed me to this new man and said in French (never thought I would be so happy to hear her speak French,) "This is your, Papa." So yes this man was my father. He had the same facial structure I did when I got a little older that is, so as it turns out baby's have horrible vision and if I am not being held by a person I can't really see them, and I gained my father's looks and my mothers eyes, that are now violet and not blue. Now if only I could find out where I get the messy hair part from because I sure as hell couldn't tell you, because by the looks of it my father had very well kept hair. The look on his face got soft and he smiled at me, yep he defiantly was boss material. Then he said something in Italian, and god damn it if I didn't start understanding Italian soon I just might have a mental breakdown and I had no idea what it was going to do to my wonderful mother if I did that.

So life sucks. I am now two, and I now can speak English, French and Italian fluently. Hurray! I now can understand everyone... For the most part. I have also taken note to the fact that I can use illusions! I mean I was attending a art based high school back in my old life so this mist flame stuff fits me to a T. So now that I can walk and talk and fun things I have been causing mayhem the the manor. Did I not mention before that my father is a Mafia boss? Well he is, and it sucks for him that I wont be taking over. I'll leave that to James or Michael. Who ever has the same flames as my dado. Back on track, dad = mafia boss. Mafia boss = lots of money, lots of money = shiny manor. So I cause mayhem for the maids and stuff, but no one can tell it's me because I hide in my mist flames. SO much fun, some of the staff is convinced that their are ghosts haunting this place.

At this moment I was sitting in the library, yes we had a library, and I was tucked away in a corner where not many people came, writing. I had taken a bunch of kids books from my play room, painted to covers white and the pages too, I was writing everything I could remember about KHR. I admit before I even bothered to start writing down in these books I worked by little but off trying to get my hand writing to look readable. That took a while I will tell you that now. Now I was working on retraining my little fingers to draw and paint. But for now I was good with what I had and I could write everything down first then draw pictures. I was about half way done making a master list of characters from the Manga. There where so many, then I heard someone enter the library. I decided that It wasn't safe to write this down in a public room. So I cloaked myself in mist flames and stepped out of my corner quietly, a cloak of mist flames didn't work to well if I wasn't quite. I hugged my handmade book to my chest and made my way out of the room that is until I hit the sitting room. I just about dropped my book in shock. There in flesh in blood was Viper... Or was Viper going by Mamon at this point... And when I say Viper I mean adult Viper. In the flesh was standing right in the middle of the room with my father. I ducked behind a book case, clutched by book to my little two year old body in fear and listened.

"It truly is a honour to have one of the Arcobaleno in my home." My father spoke in fluent Italian... Well seeing as that he came from Italy it made scenes. "I am glad you have come to deal with the superstition of a ghosts haunting my home, honestly the inter staff is scared out of there wits over this." Oh, crap I was in trouble. I heard Viper hum in response.

"I can tell you right now for the money you have given me that there are no ghosts in your house." Then it clicked, there was no way in hell Viper would tell my father unless he paid her to. I dropped my mist cloak and ran over to my father and proceeded to act as a two year old should.

"PAPA! You found me!" I laughed and giggled and hugged my fathers legs. I looked over at Viper. "Papa, who is this?" I asked in Italian 'excitedly.' I was acting, all I really wanted was to see my father leave so that I could talk to the illusionist.

"So this is where you have been," I heard my father sigh. I detached my self from his legs and he came down to my height. I loved it when he did that I smiled at him "This my boy is Miss Viper. You are to treat her with respect do you understand?" I nodded my head.

"Oui, papa*!" I answered him and he nodded and stood to his full hight.

"Now, Miss Viper, I know there are no ghosts in my home, I am going to pay you just to look around the manor and then declare there are no ghosts to put my staff at ease." I wonder how much my father was going to pay to get Viper to do this... I suddenly had a much more interesting idea. I watched my father write a check and pass it over to Viper. It seamed to have enough zeros to satisfy the greedy illusionist. Also seeing as that my father was calling Viper, Viper, it told me that Abocoleno haven't been cursed yet. "Gabriel," I looked up at my papa "Please leave Miss Viper alone." My father gave me a knowing look and left the library. I looked over at Miss Viper.

"Viper, do you want to play a game?" I swear if her face wasn't hooded she would have been looking at me like I lost my head. "I mean it will make it look like you are doing your job, and be more interesting then doing nothing at all."

"How much are you going to pay me?" I hadn't thought of that... I put a finger to my lips in thought I can't believe I was going to do this.

"How about you make me a tab, and when I am old enough I'll pay you back." I can believe I did that, I have just ruined my life. I saw Viper nod.

"Beats what your father wanted me to do. So kid what do you have in mind." I grinned and cloaked my self in mist.

"Try and find me!" and I ran off causing mayhem in the manor.

"Got you, you little brat!" I giggled and squirmed as Viper caught me in her arms as I was walking down the stairs to the main hall. It was all extravagant and French looking, I swear my father had this place built for her.

"What is going on in here!" I heard my mother shout in French, she was pregnant again and watching her waddle was funny. My father came in right behind my mother. I was in so much trouble. Seamed like I had to do some quick thinking.

"Aunty Viper decided that she would play with me! We had so much fun!" My father face palmed, or you know Mafia boss equivalence to face palm. My mother looked shocked. Viper pinched my cheek. "Ow!" I rubbed my cheek.

"No way are you getting away with this." Viper whispered to me all deadly like I am so fucked. I gulped, I was spouse to be a good son not a little nightmare! "I found the source of your ghost problem actually." Viper spoke louder so that my parents could here her. Now my father looked genuinely surprised.

"What do you mean Miss Viper?" My mother spoke in Italian "There are no ghost in this house."

"I never said the problem was a ghost." Viper shifted me so that I sat on her hip a little bit more comfortability. "Your problem is a very bored two year old that has a gift much like my own." I am dead so dead, God of Death you can come any minute now, I would rather face you then my parents. I didn't even look over at my parents, the ground looked so much more interesting right now.

"Why did you tell them!" I whispered shouted so that my parents couldn't hear.

"Because with out training you could be a danger to, not only you, but everyone around you." Viper whispered back, I had not thought of that, damn it all. Training in illusions here I come. During our little whisper talk my parents approached.

"Son," My father spoke first "Is what Miss Viper saying true?" I nodded yes.

"What kind of gift are you talking about Viper?" Oh, no Miss, before the name. What did my mom and her know each other?

"Same as yours, Mel, only he may have the potential to be better then myself."

"Mommy was an illusionist!" I saw my mom flinch, apparently she didn't want to be one.

"Gabe, you will not be learning anything about being an illusionist, it is a curse, not a gift." I felt my jaw drop. I turned to Viper.

"You can not let her do that." I dropped all childishness I had been using as a act for some time "I have proclaimed you as my Aunty and if what you say is true, you know the hole potential to be more powerful then you thing, then you can not let my mom deny my training. You have a obligation as my Aunt to do so." I turned to my father. "And you as my father have to tell my mother she is wrong and pay for my training anyway." My mothers jaw dropped. I felt Viper snicker. I think I may have broken both my parents minds.

"Good to see the real you show threw." Viper snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want me to do? I am two, I am not spouse to speak like an adult or know what I know. I am two, I am spouse to just have gotten the hang of speaking walking and using the toilet not speaking like I can read chapter books the same thickness as my arm." I think I defiantly broke my parents. My mother moved herself to sit on the steps, she looked like she was going to faint. My father helped her. Welp, cat's out of the bag now; who knows I might get pegged as a child protégé.

For those that don't know what the hell I type in French, here is a handy list of words that I have used. Please keep in mind that I am just learning French my self and if you do speak the language please tell me if I am wrong. Learning experiences you know. I might throw in a few random words of Italian and Japanese in there, but I really don't like using other languages, I kinda want to keep it consistent so it wont happen that often.

* "Oui, papa!" this means "Yes, dad!" in French.


	3. Target 3

Target Three: My Ex-Tutor

So I have established that all my tutors are idiots or just think I am not as smart as I claim to be. I mean I am a three year old that can speak three different languages and learning Japanese because I have dubbed it important to my future in this world especially if I intend to get involved with Tsuna and the gang. And have the education level of a grade nine student, what do they want from me! To act like my age? That lasted long. I glared at my current tutor, she acted as if I was two. I was half tempted to get my father to get someone from the Mafia to teach me. Perhaps they would treat me better. I looked over at the clock and tapped my pencil on the table while I waited, one more tick, one more and I would be free to talk to my father and tell him that this teacher was a dud, and FREEDOM! I dashed out the door as soon as the clock read 3:00 I was half tempted to rig that clock, turn back the time on it so that I could get out sooner. I slid down the stair case banister, made a smooth landing and ran over to my papa.

"Before the old hag you have teaching me comes after me, this one is a dud. She is so _boring._ She treats me like I don't know what she is talking about!" I huffed trying to gain my breath. My father stood by the door in the main hall of the house. I always loved this room, it was so pretty. "So, papa, I demand that you get me a better tutor. Not some sissy lady that is going to treat me like I have the knowledge of a three year old and not what I got." my father smiled down at me.

"Gabe, you know as well as I, that if I got you a tutor that would teach you what you want to know that your mother would have both our heads." I gestured for my father to come closer. He knelt down to my level.

"Fake a background check." I whispered into his ear and then pulled back and smiled at him. He looked at me in wonder.

"Are you suggesting..." I put one of my little fingers to his lips and looked around.

"She could be listening." I looked around again. "To answer your unasked question, yes I am suggesting what I am suggesting."

"If your mother finds out I have someone of that status teaching you other then Miss Viper your mother will not be happy." He explained.

"Just tell her it was my idea, I mean I did suggest it." Then the front door opened in walked Aunty Viper, as I had taken to calling her. "Aunty!" I jumped for joy and ran up to her and tackled her. I heard her groan. She didn't like it when I called her Aunty, I had a feeling that she added money to my tab every time I did. So maybe I should stop, all well can't blame a three year old. "Want to help he scare away my tutor?" I asked playfully.

"What did this one do?" Viper asked.

"She keeps treating me like I don't know any more then a three year old. I mean come on I have the education of a straight A ninth grader in Canada. I want something a little more challenging then my ABC's! I mean I know them in three different languages all ready." I explained.

"Gabe, I think we need to do a education test for you." My father ruffled my all ready messy hair, and walked off, I would really like to know where the messy hair comes from, Aunty Viper came down to my level.

"I think your ready to get into people's heads." She whispered to me. I had been waiting for this day! I clapped my hands.

"Who are we going to use as a test subject?" the smirk on Vipers lips told me I all ready suggested it. "My ex-tutor?" She smiled lightly signalling that yes, my old tutor would be the test subject. I clapped my hands once. "Good, We will set up here, It will take her another five minutes before she can get down the stairs."

"So remind me again, Aunty, what am I doing?" I asked. I admit learning how to be a illusionist was hard, it was like willing everything I thought of and making it real, or at this current moment in time at least view-able to the people around me. Now getting into peoples heads was on a completely different level. Viper explained that making my illusions look more real comes with practice and great imagination, both I could do. The more complex the illusion the harder it would be, so practice practice practice.

"You are going to enter the head of your ex-tutor."She told me again.

"I get that, what I don't get is how to do it." I heard Viper sigh.

"Every illusionist does it differently. I have to touch the forehead of my target to enter their mind, it makes it easier to do, but I have enough power to not need to if I so wish. Most illusionists find it easier to touch their targets to enter their minds because you are still learning you are going to have to touch her. Hug her perhaps, what ever works for you. Then you have to visualize entering her mind." I hummed and nodded my head.

"What do I visualize?" Viper shrugged at my question, meaning what ever I wanted to. I was a illusionist and artist at heart, I could think up anything I wanted too. I nodded "all right then. Ready as I will ever be."

"Helpful tip for beginners, Gabe, taking her guard down will help entering her mind." I ran up the stairs and nodded in acknowledgement. I pressed my self to the wall near the exit that my ex-tutor would use to get to the stairs. I breathed in deeply, I started to think about what kind of person my tutor was. She was older, older then my mother. Kind and boring, a little traditional. I decided that a door would work well with the hole visualizing part. A door that fit my ex-tutor. I light, almost white yellow door. A little older, some what worn out looking. Like it had been part of a house that was well lived in. I saw my ex-tutor walk out of the door way I was expecting her too and walk past me. I tackled her in a hug. I figured because I was a kid that she wouldn't question getting a hug from one. I kept the image of the door in my mind and as I hugged her I pictured it opening. Jiggling the handle a little because it was old and stiff and bam it opened and a flood of thoughts that where not my own washed over my mind. I decided that I didn't like chaos. I pulled back as fast as I hugged her, and slammed the door shut. I smiled at her as she shook her head. I ran down the stairs and hugged Aunty Vipers legs. I nuzzled my face in her robes. I started to sort threw the things that I saw, I didn't like what I saw. Images of dead kids in all kinds of different torture methods. Ex-Tutor was sick and twisted and a murderer of children. So she wasn't the sweet little old lady that I though she was.

"Gabriel, what did you see?" I heard Viper ask. I shook my head. I could not voice what I saw. "Will you let me in?" I nodded my head yes and loosened my grip on her legs. She knelt down to my level and touched my forehead. I admit having someone else in my mind felt a little weird. I replayed the same images I saw. I saw Vipers jaw clench, seams like no matter how much money one will pay Viper, Viper will not kill kids. Viper removed her hand from my forehead and left my mind and stood to her full height. Miss ex-tutor stood in the middle of the stair case. She smiled down at us, I glared daggers. She wanted to kill me and stuff me away in her basement. "Gabriel, I want you to go get your father. I will deal with this freak of nature." I nodded my head. It was probably best I left the room if Viper was going to go all out on monster lady. I don't think that I wanted to see the mess monster lady was going to become. So I ran off to find my father. I stopped, it would be impossible to find him in this place so I screamed for my papa as loud as I could. It didn't take him long to find me, I didn't expect my mom to come, she was busy tending to my baby brother, whom I had every intention to spoil rotten.

"Gabriel what is going on." He sounded slightly panicked and out of breath. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to wards the front entrance. When we got there Viper was still standing and little old lady monster was lying on the ground and defiantly not awake. I took the wide birth when walking around her as I walked over to Viper. I hugged her legs again. That was slightly horrifying. "Viper what happened here?" My father didn't sound pleased.

"I just took a forceful dive into you wife's choice of a tutor" Forceful dive into her mind, holly crap no wonder the witch was moaning on the ground. That had to have hurt. "And as it turns out she took the job of tutor to get to little children, like your son, kidnap them and then kill them for her own sick pleasures." I think Aunty Viper might be getting attached to me, I don't think she would have cared about the little old lady that kills kids if it hadn't been for me, other wise she wouldn't have done anything unless she got paid to do it. "In fact it was your son whom found out first, I had been teaching him how to enter the minds of others." My father glared down at the little old lady. He snapped his fingers and one of his men that I knew where waiting for his orders from the shadows came forward.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Miss Hudson to the dungeon." We had a dungeon and I didn't know about it! Not fair, I would have to find it, probably full of people worth testing illusions on. "Son," I looked up at my father "Is it true." I nodded my head. "Miss Viper, It seams that we, the Rossi Family ow you a debt. With out you, I may have lost my eldest son. It is a debt I know I will never repay, so when ever you may need, Miss Viper, you may call upon us for aid." I felt my jaw drop. Dose my father ever remotely know what he has just done. Viper makes being frugal look like a sport.

"Then it is a debt I never intend to call upon." I looked up at Viper in triple shock.

"Aunty, you feeling okay?" I had to ask, I was really confused.

"Yes, now be quite before I change my mind." Now that was more like my Aunty.


	4. Target 4

WARNING: If you haven't read or watched the ten years later arch please do. Spoiler involving a character.

* * *

><p>Target Four: The Bloody Red Prince<p>

Okay so the last 6 years I have spent reteaching my body. I really shouldn't say reteach, I mean teach. I had to learn how to draw again, that was fun, not, it was more like frustrating beyond all hell, but worth it. I had to teach my self how to write again and that was worth all the hard work. Now that I had both skills back to where I had them before I had finished my Books of Knowledge as I called them. I had written them in code, I mixed up English, French and Italian all together and then written it backwards. I had to admit I could now read words backwards and my own code. That had to count for something right? I also had been training to become an illusionist with the legendary Arcobaleno Viper for four years now. I have to say, being an illusionist is fun, but much like anything else in this world it takes a lot of work. I am now six and my Aunty Viper has gone missing, now I wouldn't say missing. I am going to assume that Aunty Viper and the rest of the Arcobaleno have become babies and that Aunty Viper doesn't want to show her self because it is embarrassing or something like that.

I opened the door leading to the front entrance of the manor that I had been living in for 6 years. I now had two baby brothers. James was now almost four and Michael was just starting to learn how to walk. I helped out as much as I could tolerate little children that where of the mental age of there bodies, but at this very moment I wanted to see if I could contact Aunty Viper. I had taken one of my mothers many cell phones and punched in the number Viper had given to me if I ever needed to call her. I had it memorized. The phone kept ringing and just as I was about to hang up because no one was picking up I got a loud "VOI!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I might have gone deaf in one ear. "Who is calling?!" I recognize the voice, I just couldn't place it. I might have to look back at my books. "How did you get this number?!" Did he have to be so loud and angry?

"I was wondering if Viper was there?" I asked in perfect French pretending that I couldn't speak Italian. "I was told to call this number if I ever needed contact her."

"VOI! Viper is dead!" And then mister loud and angry hung up. I huffed and dialed the number again. "What!" The same man picked up again.

"If not Viper, then Mamon." I heard him pause, curse and put the phone on hold.

"Who is this?" I heard a very high pitched voice speak over the phone. It was Mamon, or little baby Viper. The Arcobaleno had been cursed.

"It's Gabriel Rossi." I heard nothing but silence "Please don't ask how I got this number, you are the one that gave it to me and no matter what name you go by you are still my Aunty." I heard a sigh.

"Mo, how do you know my new name and how do you know that I am still the same Aunty?" I do believe this is what Mamon sounds like when she is doubting her self.

"I have my ways on knowing how you changed your name, do you really think I am going to tell you Aunty? As for being the same or not you are still my Aunty, no matter what happens to you, you will always be my aunty." I swear if I might have heard a sob. "It will be okay Aunty, I promise." I heard a deep intake of breath. I can believe I just comforted one of the Arcobaleno.

"What phone are you calling from Gabriel?" I sweat dropped.

"One of Mama's cellphones. I didn't exactly ask to use it." I scuffed the toe of my shoe in the dirt.

"Hang up and return it to your mother, I will see you tomorrow." I was about to reply when the line went dead. So like Aunty, didn't want to waste any more money then she had to. I hung up the cell phone, it was one of those flip phones so it was really funny. I couldn't wait for better technology. I whipped it down on my shirt, I even whipped the inside and held it in my shirt. I raced back inside and returned it to where I found it. Mammon was coming! Now to look up who the loud one was over the phone.

I can't believe I didn't recognize the Varia's second in command over the phone. I mean holly crap, kinda hard not to know what with his signature "VOI" and constant yelling. I will take this chance to read about the Varia.

I was helping my baby baby brother walk in the entry way. My mother sat in one on the chairs glaring at her laptop. I think she figured out how to use the net and was glaring at her cell phone bill. Her laptop looked like it wade a ton and was old looking, defiantly couldn't wait for better technology. I sighed, this was getting boring. I made my self a real illusion of my self and stepped back as it led Michael around the room, and to places he wanted to walk. I kept half my mind on that as I walked over to the door then BAM! The door was kicked open, I looked over to my brother to make sure my illusion was still there and, phew, it was. WOO! Training pulled off! Their stood Belphegor and just above his shoulder was a flouting baby. I screamed mentally and ran over to Mamon, I let my illusion help my brother sit and dissipate as I ran over to her. Belphegor didn't seam all that much older then myself, and he was a killer, that was slightly frightening. Mamon floated down to meet me at eye level. I hugged her, and she groaned. My mother looked a little bit spooked, right Varia= assassination and I was hugging one of them whom my mother didn't recognize as Viper and the other one was a child that would go on a killing spree for fun, oops, I didn't think this one threw all the way. "One day I'll find out how you found out my new name child." I let go of Mamon and rubbed my nose.

"A master never gives a way his secrets." I said confidently their was no way in hell that I was going to tell anyone about those books. Then a knife came flying towards me. I made a wood log appear in to the side of me to block the knife. I heard the satisfying thunk of the knife impeding its self into the illusionary wood. That was close, I would have to get my papa to get me lessons in self defence. I peeked around the wood to look at the culprit.

"Urishishishi, the Prince thinks he likes the new commoner." I rolled my eyes. Great I was the new play thing for the psychotic Prince, just what I needed. Mammon hummed, in what I hoped was disagreement.

"Your not a master yet, Gabe, but you have real illusions down pretty well." It all clicked now. Mamon brought Belphegor, his name was becoming a mouthful quickly, to test me. I looked over at Mammon in disbelief, I didn't know weather I should be happy that Mammon thought I could handle the assassin Prince or scared for my life because, well it was Belphegor. The very same dude that felt the need to almost die for a very angry man called Xanxus, meaning unless Belphegor got bored of me, I was fucked.

"Mammon, how could you! I am not a trained fighter. Belphegor could very right well kill me!" Just in case I made the log the same size as me. I heard the prince laugh. I was so glad that he wasn't his brother, I didn't like Razil and lets say that I am glad Xanxus kills the older and more annoying twin in the TYL arch, or should I say event.

"He wont hurt you." As Mammon said that I felt a few more knifes hit the log "Not to much anyway."

"What makes you say that?" I was really doubting Aunty.

"Because I told him not too." I hit my head on my own illusionary log. I saw Belphegor start to side step in attempt to get closer to me, so I did the same. Mammon fallowed me. "You can't hide behind a log the entire time you know." Mammon was training me again, only now it has become deadly to my life! I was so dead, so so dead. Okay breath, you can attempt to trick the deadly knife throwing prince, not that it would work too well... Wait Belphegor is younger and not as deadly/experienced, but he is still smart. Really smart, just as smart if not smarter then me. I felt more knifes hit the wood, I cursed under my breath.

"What are you doing?!" I jumped at the sound of my mothers angry French. I had completely forgotten that she was in the same room. My mother was to my back a knife went for her, I had an illusion block the way. Kinda looked like a child sized scare crow or perhaps cross of a scare crow and a voodoo doll, it had stitched "X's" and it looked like it was made of those cloth potato bags and it didn't have any clothes, cool. I felt my illusionary wood on my back.

"Ah, Mammon is my new teacher, mommy, and Mammon brought someone for me to train with." holly cow that was a hell of a lie. I also realize that I was starting to speak in nothing but Italian. I needed to change that, can't get rusty in the other three languages I know.

"Well at least take it out side where your brother can't get hurt." I peeked around the log and saw that Belphegor had gotten rather close to my baby brother.

"Oui, mama... Hey Belphegor, try and catch me!" I decided that for the rest of the day I was going to use French. I dropped the illusionary log and dashed out the open door my doll fallowing behind me and taking any knifes that might be coming my way as I ran. I ran as fast as I could into the garden that was more like a maze filled with all kinds of flowers. I decided that while I was ahead I would make some illusions that looked like me along with illusions that looked like Mammon hovering about their shoulders. I had three total. I rubbed my eyes. I was getting tired. I have never used my flames to this extent before. I made a dash for the other side of the maze. I left one of the illusions by the entrance one in the middle and one on the left side of the maze. I made them like magnets. As soon as Belphegor tried to get close to it it would take a step back and stayed just out of knife throwing distance. As soon as Belphegor ran the illusion into a wall it would disappear. I made it to the other side of the maze easy enough I had been threw it plenty of times. I yawned and rubbed my eyes again. "hmmm, Mamon, I am getting tired." I made my way over to one of the willow trees that we had on the property and hid under the long branches, It was a good thing the gardener didn't intend to trim the branches till next week, and sat by the trunk. I hopped that the tree gave men enough cover for a while and that the maze would entertain Belphegor for long enough to regain some energy.

"Mo, that will happen. You are young and haven't reached your full potential yet, but in the last 6 years you have come far. Many people spend their entire life just trying to make that orange you made day one." I remembered that, it was so easy, I even pealed said orange with a illusionary spoon. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. "Try and stay awake a little longer, Belphegor will find out your trick soon." Oh yay. I closed my eyes and I feel asleep.

I regret ever falling asleep. Now I was pinned to a tree by the bloody red prince that is called Belphegor. When I say pinned I don't mean he has used his wires, he as it happens doesn't have those yet, I mean he is sitting in my lap, awkward by the way, and holding a knife to my neck. It was the sting of the blade making a very shallow cut along my neck that woke me. Stung like a bitch I tell you and when I opened my eyes I got a vision full of a grinning psychotic Prince. This would be even more awkward if we weren't 6 years old. He laughed and pulled back a little, I took note to a flouting baby that looked content with not doing anything to help me. I groaned, just my luck. Belphegor laughed at me again. "The Prince likes you peasant" oh, just what I needed, a crazy prince that likes me "The Prince will grant you a title for being so entertaining." Haha very funny, wait he was serious. Holly crap. "The Prince will make you a Baron." The Prince grinned that Cheshire chat grin I recognized. Baron... What did barons do? I would have to read up on this, noble tittles weren't something that people of this day and age new like the back of their hand. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, if it got the psycho off my lap and the Knife away from my throat then so be it. Belphegor laughed and got off my lap, I felt my self relax, that was close, but I wasn't in the clear yet. "The Prince wants to know something Baron."

"What is it that you want to know?" I asked carefully, I didn't want to step on any land mines.

"How is it that you know Mamon?" Oh that was a easy one to answer, but I looked over to Mamon and smiled.

"Because Mamon is my Aunty." Mammon floated over to me, I plucked her out of the air and pulled her to my chest carrying her like many of the girls in KHR would carry Reborn, that is when he was a baby. I mean no one is going to carry that sexy ass older version of Reborn, that is unless you wanted a bullet between the eyes. That answer seamed to satisfy the "Prince"


	5. Target 5

Warning: As perusal spoilers and so on if you have just started reading/watching KHR

Target Five:

Guess what! Today I have turned 10! Well I guess now technically I would be 24 if you count the years I spent in my old world, but no one hear knows that so, I am ten. I can't say I remember much about being ten in my old world I remember that Michael was just being born and that James became jalousie because I paid more attention to Michael then him and blah, but looking back on it now James wasn't that much younger then me and Michael was just a baby. Michael was now turning four, and James was turning seven and my life here so far was much more entertaining then the last, that much I can remember. I mean I have become best friends, I don't really know how that happened, with the Ripper Prince Belphegor, and I have claimed that Viper/Mammon is my Aunt (with out any blood relation of course,) my dad is leader of the Rossi Family (Mafia Boss for the win!) and I am a illusionist in training. I would like to think I just might stand a chance in a fight with Mokuro one day, but I don't think I want to test that theory, bad enough that I have to deal with Belphegor almost daily. But back to business shall we, today I turn 10.

I woke to the curtains in my room being pulled back letting in the morning light. I groaned and pulled my heavy blanket over my head. I didn't want to get up. It was my birthday, why didn't I get to sleep in on this special day.

"Wake up you brat!" Oh right, new nanny. Stupid woman, here have an illusion.

"I'm up, I'm up." I let my illusion me tumble about and put on some clothes and so on to satisfy my "nanny" she could deal with it. I was sleepy, ant no way I am not sleeping in on my birthday. Once I new that my strict as fuck nanny dropped me off to my classes I made it disappear and curled up into my blankets. I vaguely heard a scream just before falling asleep.

I felt like I was being glared at. I pulled my blanket away from my face just to reveal my eyes and their was my nanny and my father and my mother and my tutor... Oops.

"You are in a lot of trouble young man." My nanny spoke up first, she looked the least impressed out of the four. "What do you have to say for yourself, ditching your classes and going back to bed." I thought about that for a moment, Oh right nanny wasn't apart of the Mafia stuff so she didn't know about the illusions. "You gave us all a fright." My father put a hand on my mother shoulder they wanted to know why I made a illusion to trick my nanny into thinking I was getting out of bed to begin with.

"It's my birthday, can't I sleep in just one day out of the year?" The look of shock on all their faces told me that they had all forgotten that today was my birthday. The look on my mother's face practicality said 'Oh, crap.' Then Mammon came floating in with a little indigo box with white ribbon on it the top. Mammon sat in fount of me and handed me the box. I think my nanny fainted, I suppose not everyone can handle seeing a floating baby.

"Happy birthday, brat. Consider it a graduation gift as well" Mammon say what? Graduation gift? Dose that mean what I think it means? "Yes, I have taught you everything I know." Before I could open the little box that could fit in the palm of my ten year old hand Belphegor came sauntering in, yes I said sauntering, he had his own way of walking, and carrying a long wrapped thing. It was taller then Bel by a good four feet. It also had a round wired looking thing on the one end.

"The Prince demands that his Baron open the gift the Prince has gotten him first!" He demanded and placed it along my lap.

"Aw, guys you remembered." I purposely said that in front of my parents.

"Sweetheart we will see you at dinner time." My mother smiled at me and dragged everyone but Bel and Mammon out of the room. I stuck my tongue out at them even if they couldn't see it threw a closed door, it made me feel better.

"For parents that claim to love you so much, they didn't get you anything." Mammon pointed out. I waved it off.

"Nah, they are just going to attempt to get me stuff by dinner. It happens every year, I like to think it's because I don't act my age and am always acting so _mature." _Ah, how I loved sarcasm. I rubbed my hands together and then tore away the poorly wrapped item Bel gave me. I had a feeling he attempted to do it him self, awe he cared. I held out a fully unwrapped weapon. It kinda looked like a trident, only really weird, it looked like to cresents on ether side and a wavy blade in the centre. I liked it, but to be honest I had no idea what it was called. I grinned at the Prince. "Thank you, Bel." he chuckled.

"The Prince got his Baron a Ji." I looked at Bel asking for further clarification "A ancient Chinese halberd, they don't make them any more so the prince had to get it specially made." I grinned, I knew what a halberd was, thanks to many hours of assassins creed, so just a Chinese version of one, cool.

I rubbed my hands together again and cracked my knuckles and slowly opened the much, much, much smaller gift Mammon gave me. It was a ring, one of the hell rings to be exact. It was the only one out of the hell rings to not be possessed by any one in KHR's ten years later arch. I put it down in my lap. "How and where did you find that?" I wasn't to sure I wanted to put that on.

"A master never gives away their secrets." I glared at Mammon, using my own line against me "But most masters have a animal or item that helps amplify their powers. I took the liberty of picking this out for you." I plucked the ring out of the box, I had one of six hell rings, oh my god! As I pulled it out a chain fallowed it. I slipped the chain around my neck. Now I was set to pillage the world, okay not really, Bakuran tries that and it don't work out to well for him, but I was now ready to face the world of KHR. I had the training, I had the ring, I had the weapon. Now I have about four years before Reborn actually goes to see Tsuna and attempt to make him boss.

"Do you guys want to stay for cake and stuff?" Both agreed to stay for cake and ice cream and all wonder full things that fallow with a birthday.

So my parents did in fact make up for not remembering my birthday. My father got last minute tickets to Mafia Land and we all went it was totes awesome! I mean when Tsuna and the gang first go he really doesn't get much fun time and more training time and meets the blondy from the Arcobaleno. I can't remember what his name was, I would have to look it up in my books, and because I got to go to Mafia Land and Bel didn't he demanded that the Vaira go and so they did. Let us say they are not aloud back, but over all I had a very fun time on my tenth birthday, I would never forget it.


	6. Target 6

Almost 1000 people have read my story! Thank you all!

* * *

><p>Target Six: To Japan<p>

So over the last four years I have been making a name for myself in the Mafia world. I am known as _the_ Shadow Broker. Yes I did take the name from Mass Effect, now shush. Now keep in mind that only a few people actually know that I am _the_ Shadow Broker. That would be Aunty Mamon and Belphegor, both get a discount on all info to keep their mouth shut about it. Mamon's discount is much more then Bel's unfortunately. So now I am the big one-four, the very same age I died back in my old world and I was beginning to show signs of paranoia when in cars or near roads, I blame getting hit by a car. But on to other things, yeah. Now that I am fourteen, have the education of a university student and am making more money then both my parents I have decided that it is time to go meet Tsuna and the gang. It was just a matter of convincing the parental units.

"I said no, you are not going to go to Japan." My mother denied me in French again. I really didn't want to have to pull the whinny teenage card, but I was going to.

"I have information that the next generation Mafia boss of the Vongola Famila is in Japan and that he is only a year younger then me." I responded back in French. My father put down his news paper I looked a lot like him. "If I go I can strengthen ties with the families, and no dad I still have no intention of taking over the family when you want to retire. I all ready have a job and no I am not going to tell you what that job is or how I got that intel." I answered my fathers questions before he could ask them.

"Let him go Melanie, the boy deserves to get to sink his feet into the world, gain a reputation for himself." My father looked a little saddened that I refused to take over the family once again, I was more then sure that James or Michael would do a way better job then me in leading a family. My mother sighed.

"Fine." I jumped for joy and ran out of the room so that I could go pack. I pulled out my smart-phone and sent Bel a text 'Guess what, I am going to Japan. Catch me if you can.' I snickered to my self and dumped my phone on my bed and opened my closet. If I was going to make a impression on Reborn, that would be key, I was going to have to get the right kind of clothes. Not that hard to do. I had become taken with Italian handmade suits as of late so I pulled a bunch out they where on hangers so I just placed as many as I could into my large suitcase. In the smaller one I put as many pares of dress shoes in it. Then I remembered every suit has to have a tie. I walked into my closet in search for my favourite ties, all of them where greyish indigo in colour, like my flames, and made of silk. I packed 10 of them in with my suits. I pulled out a carry on bag and took my Ji, which I got for my tenth birthday from Bel, off the wall. I had literally checked every part of that weapon for bugs I even had the thing scanned to make sure he didn't put a tracking device in it because for some strange reason Bel was always able to find me, kinda freaked me out a little. I pushed a hidden button on the weapon and made it small enough to fit in the carry on bag. I made sure that my ring was around my neck. I nodded to my self. I was all set. I could buy a coat if I needed one while I was in Japan. The ringer on my phone went off letting me know I got a text. I smiled and belly flopped onto my bed and picked up my phone. It was a text from Bel.

'Why are you going to Giappone*?' Oh I knew why I was going, not many people knew that the tenth candidate picked by the ninth was Tsuna. So I bit my lip, Bel would find out soon enough anyway seeing as that he would

'You will find out eventually.' I replied all secret like. It would be a game for Bel, and it would drive him nuts until he found out why I was going.

The flight to Japan was 11 hours, 11 hours of BOREDOM! I never though I would be so glad to be off a air plane in my life. I almost was tempted to get down on my hands an knees an kiss the ground, but I wasn't going to do that, nope, that would be to degrading. I grabbed my bags as I saw them at the luggage train and made my way out as fast as I could with out tripping over people and making a fool out of my self that is. I stepped out of the slightly too busy air port for the time of day in Japan seeing as that is was something around 2 am. I sighed the new air port in Tokyo was slightly confusing I would hate to see what the old one looked like.

After about ten minutes of being lost in the air port I found my way to the exit. A limo driver stood out side with a sign that read Rossi. I smiled, I was so glad I had called in before I left Italy, it would have been such a pain to have to wait for a limo. I walked up to the driver.

"I'm, Rossi Gabriel." I spoke in fluent Japanese. I was screaming inside I could now put my Japanese to good use, I even remembered to say my last name first! I probably threw the driver side ways.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rossi-san." The driver greeted me then opened the door for me. I smiled and nodded my head to him. I don't think he expected me to be so short, or perhaps someone older. I made my self comfortable in the limo. I rolled the little window between the driver and myself down. I heard the driver place my things in the trunk and then make his way into the drivers seat."Where will I be taking you, Rossi-san?" I would have to get used to the last name thing while I was here.

"To Namimori please" I pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the driver"To this address."

"That will be a pricey fair, sir." I snorted, sir, he called me sir.

"Don't worry about the price, and I'm only 14, no need to call me sir."

The car ride took a total of one hour, mind you I fell asleep at one point so it only felt like 15 minutes passed. I woke as the driver, who's name still alludes me because he is not important to the KHR plot, slowed down. We where now driving in pedestrian area. Houses lined both side s of the road. I read the names listed above all the mail boxes along the fences. I rolled down the window between the driver and me again. The time on the dash read 3:30 am, a little early to be greeting the family. I sighed and rolled my shoulders. The driver came to a stop in front of the Sawada house hold. It looked just like the one in the anime. "Is their a hotel of some kind around here? Preferably a five star." I asked the driver.

The hotel was gorgeous! It was a mix between vintage and modern architecture. And when I say modern I mean it looked like it was made just last year modern. It was also a mix between western and Japanese culture. I loved it. I had gotten a hotel room on the highest floor, most expensive I know but well worth it my living space had a electric fire pit and white couches. I didn't have a kitchen, but that was okay I could live with room service. I opened up my room and it defiantly looked like a classic Japanese room. The walls looked like those paper walls, they where just decoration, but it looked cool, one wall had a oriental looking painting on it of cherry blossoms. In the middle of the room a futon bed sat on a raised platform and next to the bed lay an alarm clock. I nodded to my self and left my bags in the bed room. I walked back out of my room, it had a sliding door! I now had to find the bathroom/toilet room. It wasn't that hard to find, it was Japanese styled bathroom, you know where you sit and wash, rinse and then bathe type deal, and the toilet was in a different room all together. I walked back into my room and attempted to find the closet, and found it I did. I decided unpack while I waited for time to fly, after all I was going to be spending a lot of time here and it was just to early for many of the people in Japan.

I decided that I was going to walk to Tsunayoshi's house, It didn't even take the driver 5 minutes to get to the hotel so in theory it would only take me 10 to 15 minutes to get their.

I was sorrily out of shape and I felt like I was dying. I need to get into a work out of some kind. I wouldn't mention anything to Reborn... Or Belphegor, and I was also lost. That was when Tsuna, in his boxers and flame on his head, come running full speed from my left and right past me, I vaguely heard him yelling something about confessing to someone. I felt the wind ruffle my suit, I looked the way he went. Well then looks like I was going to the right.

It was really easy to see where Tsuna went, all I had to do was fallow the sound of shocked people. In the end I made it to the entrance of Namimori Middle. Just as Reborn showed up to explain the "deathperation bullet" and its effects. I stood about two feet away.

"Deathperation time lasts five minutes. After that you go back to normal." Wow, this was happening. I pulled out my phone and started reading what I put down about this chapter onto it. "Target one: That Guy from Italy." Apparently Tsuna just confessed to Kyoko and got labelled a pervert because he is in his undies, because he did this he was going to have to fight Mochida and win like a boss that he will become. Of course I have a mental image that a older Tsuna would do it with a lot more grace and with a cape, capes made everything better. I tucked my phone back into my pocket and then I heard a click of a safety being turned off. I looked over to where Reborn and Tsuna were standing/sitting. Tsuna looked embarrassed, understandable he was in his underwear in public and Reborn had a gun aimed at me. I smiled nervously.

"Ah, come on no need to get hasty. I just wanted to see if my sources weren't lying to me."

"And what have your sources told you?" Reborn demanded.

"Well word has it that the Nono* of the Vongola has decided that his successor will be Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of the Lion, and was to be trained by none other then Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno." I replied in Italian "I wanted to see what Tsunayoshi was like. So I came." Reborn put his gun away, my life was in the clear! I have survived the number one hitman in the world! "To be honest I thought you would know I was coming here the moment I got a plain ticket to Japan." I switched backed to Japanese for Tsuna's sake, the poor boy looked confused.

"I have no interest in lesser..."

"My father is the boss of the Rossi Family." I cut Reborn off. I know for a fact that he hates it, but too damn bad. I also know that my father has worked his butt off to get his family where it is now. After all the Rossi Familia is on par with the Ceverlon familia and has roots going back to the Borgias the original crime family and that my friend is history older then the Vongola's 400 years by far. In the process of cutting Reborn off I have also saved him from stating that he has made a mistake and if he is anything like Aunty, he wont like to make mistakes or admit that he did make one. I know had a feeling that I was going to be watched carefully over the next few days or weeks even.

Tsuna looked really embarrassed now, I smiled at him and removed my suit jacket so that he could cover him self some what, he looked at me confused as to why I was handing it to him. Poor kid didn't know kindness, perhaps I would enroll into Namimori and deal with them discreetly... And perhaps beaten to a pulp and with a folder containing evidence of bullying in it... Then again that might just gain to much attention from Hibari and I really didn't ant him on my tail.

"Use this to cover up some. This way you wont be so naked while heading home."

Nana could cook, though I wasn't used to Japanese cuisine and raw fish didn't taste very good. I ate it any way, out of kindness to Nana, but I did not eat much. It was apparently something that stuck to me even after I died, I didn't eat much at friend's or other peoples houses. Now I sat up stairs, in Tsuna's room, trying very hard not to laugh as Reborn Explained things to Tsuna. It seamed that Tsuna's pain was laughable. Tsuna currently was on the floor after Reborn had flipped him for pinching the hitman's cheeks. Tsuna moaned in pain.

"I was fine when the bike hit me."

"You had dying will at the time." Reborn now had my full attention. I wanted to hear this from the horses mouth. "Dying will or Deathperation time means your body is in a state wherein all safety switches are turned off. So in exchange for your safety, you can harness amazing strengths." I almost giggled like a school girl, but I held it in.

"I get it, its potential strength. Of course I don't get it! I have never heard of a dying will bullet." I patted Tsuna on the shoulder.

"It's a speciality passed through the Vongala Family." I just realised I beat Reborn to the punch.

"Vongola Family?" This was playing out just like the manga, only I was here and taking lines from people and changing everything... Maybe I should just let Reborn do all the talking.

"I was assigned by the Vongola family's ninth generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss." Tsuna had moved to sit next to me on his bed. The look on his face clearly told me that he didn't believe a word Reborn was telling him, but doubted that thought after remembering that he had just experience the dying will bullet.

"Vongola the Ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the tenth generation. The most qualified of the tenth generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud." I watched Tsuna intently. I kept mental note that as a information broker that I may have known that the three candidates were dead, but I wasn't opted to say anything because no one had offered me money for it. I was beginning to sound like my Aunty. "They young number two, Matsumo, was drowned." I kept in an other laugh, it came out as a chuckle at Reborn's pictures of the dead sons of the Neno. "The favorite chid, Federico, was found reduced to bone."

"You don't have to keep showing them!" I permitted my self to laugh a little bit as Tsuna hid his face in his hands.

"So the only candidate left to be tenth is you." I pulled out a sheet of paper and drew a crud family tree for Tsuna. "The Vongola family's first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. He is your great-times-three-grandfather. So you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate."

"What are you talking about? I've never heard about this."

I showed him the tree I made and showed it to Tsuna as Reborn started to change his clothes. Now that I looked at it, the family tree looked a lot like the one in the manga. Tsuna now held the three pictures and a crude drawing, that mind you I could do a much better job on if I wanted to, of his family tree.

"Don't worry, I'll make you into a fine mafia boss." I had to admit, Reborn was really cute in his spotted pyjamas and little pompom hat.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsuna looked up from the items in his hands "There's no way I'll ever do it!"

"I'm going to sleep." I had to snicker at this, poor Tsuna was just being ignored "If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die. Be careful." I watched as a booby trap, set up with grenades, appeared out of seemingly no were. Oh, poor poor Tsuna. I am so glad I learned from the greedy one not the hitman. I now had to work out how to get into the school.


	7. Target 7

Target Seven: Jet Lag

I tossed my alarm clock across my bedroom and glared at it from the safety of my blankets. I had been extremely busy for the majority of the night. I had been working on forging papers, turns out it is harder then it looks; especially if you want it to look like the government (any government really,) to have filled it out and what not. So as far as everyone in Japan is concerned I am a half-Italian-half-Canadian immigrant to Japan as of about five years ago. I had to be meticulous with everything I filled out and completed so that I wouldn't end up with a beating, courtesy of Hibari. Which leads me back to the alarm clock waking me up at this ungodly hour of the morning, then again anything before 11am for me usually equals to early. So now the alarm clock woke me up at five when I had only been asleep for two hours... Why did I want to be up for five again? I questioned my self, I was far to comfy to move and two early to be up. Slowly I was hit with 'Tsuna's going to give Mochida an ass kicking!' With that thought I slowly sat up and went about my morning.

I sat at the table in the Sawada house hold with a steaming cup of tea. Nana had been kind enough to make me more orange pekoe tea, with one and a half tea spoons of sugar and milk. She also made me breakfast the way I liked it, this woman was a saint. Even my own mother, past life or here, she wouldn't cook, and if she did it would turn out charred. I tell you I learned how to cook pretty fast. I sipped my tea in silence, which lasted all of five seconds as Tsuna came crashing down the stairs fully dressed in his school uniform. I would have so helped him up if not for the fact that I needed my tea. Tsuna sat across from me and started to eat his food before he noticed I was sitting on the other side of the table. His shrill 'HIE' earned him a glare worthy of Aunty when woken in the morning, the glare just made him fall to the floor fallowed by another 'HIE.' I groaned and hit my head on the table. "Tsuna is their any reason you are over reacting to me being here and screaming at the top of your lungs? Because I will tell you know I am not a morning person and if you keep up the noise Reborn wont be the one hitting you over the head." I think that came out more venomous then I intended because Tsuna barley ate his food and was running out the door, I know because I saw him run. Holy Christ the boy could run. I wonder if he ever thought about signing up for track and field. I sat back up and sipped my tea again. Reborn stood on the table in front of me smirk on his face. I lifted a brow, this couldn't be good.

"Oh, did Tsuna leave all ready? He forgot his lunch." Nana's voice flouted into my ears from behind me, Reborn tilted his hat to cover his eyes ever so slightly. I glared at the baby hitman.

"Maman, Gabe and I will take Tsuna's lunch to him." Reborn volun-told* me because I new for a fact that I would have to guard that lunch box on the way to Namimori else Reborn would eat it all. I sighed no way out of this now.

"Nana-san, could I have another tea for on the go, please?" I asked nicely as I could.

"Why of course you can."

I left the Sawada house holding a lunch box, neatly rapped in a orange cloth, and a tea in the other and a Reborn on my head.

"I wont be one of his guardians." I stated right off the bat "I mean I know Tsuna has a lot of potential, and I know he has the sky flames and so on, but I am just not suited for the role of Guardian, and no I know I am capable, but there is someone else out there way more suited for the role. I also wont join a family, my business is strictly a neutral job, but that dosen't mean that I can't be biased towards friends." I feel I was trying to explain myself even though I had to reason too, but at the same time I did. I mean everyone Tsuna fights become his friend/ally by default. I mean Enma, the cutie, he was all like ANIT VONGOLA when he and Tsuna first met, and Byakuran was a complete nut case and then BAM he is good. Tsuna had some kind of magic and I wanted to see it in action.

"Then what is your business?" Reborn asked? I would like to think he demanded rather then asked, it just wasn't Reborn's style to ask for info. I sighed.

"What the hell, you will find out anyway." I spoke in English, out of all the languages I knew, four being the total now (pretty normal seeing as that in Europe that if you knew less then three you where classified as stupid), English flowed off my tongue best. "I am a information broker." I left the rest in the air, yeah I bought and sold information, but I was raised in the mafia, it wasn't that hard to find out what I bought and sold.

"That explains how you found out about Tsuna being the tenth Candidate for the Vongola." I felt that there was a unasked question, but I let it slide. I had to be very careful, I was treading deep waters after all.

With my leisurely pace, after all I was in no hurry, I arrived just in time to witness certain tuna being dragged/carried into the school gym. I sighed and downed the rest of my tea. It was still to early in the morning to be dealing with this. Reborn left my head to go else where I on the other hand watched from the gym entrance. I just heard the last of Mochida's rant about god for giving Tsuna and what not. I could see Tsuna quivering in his shoes from here.

"You're a novice at Kendo. So if you can get an ippon off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!" blah blah blah, he was just getting more and more passionate by the second. "The prize of course is Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Woa, he really is a dick." I spoke my thought out loud, only a few people around me heard what I said. Whispers started, damn I didn't need this shit. At this point I lost interest. Mochida was being a dick, a lame ass dick, but a dick, and the tuna fish had out witted some of Mochida's cronies and escaped, but I stuck around because in a few moments Tsuna would come running back and in his boxers and bald the stupid ass in the middle of the gym. And then I could hand Tsuna his lunch and be on my way.

This was hilarious in real life! I got a good laugh out of it that was for sure. I nudged the more soul that was Mochida. His face had some blood on it dripping from his nose seeing as that he had been head butted by none other then dying will Tsuna and bald. I snickered at him. I waited for Tsuna to get his praises and so on, before I interjected.

"Woa, Tsuna, looks like you did whatever this is." I gestured to the ego beaten peace of flesh and waste of space that was Mochida "But uh, you forgot your lunch, so your mom sent me to give you this." I handed the orange clothed box to Tsuna "And if it's empty blame reborn because their is no way a normal person could eat it while I was holding it."

"HIE! Rossi-san, thank you." I think I startled the poor boy. I flinched visibly at his high pitched thing he did. I patted his head when he bowed to me a little.

"It's okay." I ran my hand threw my hair "all right go get your gym cloths. You need 'em. Now I am going to find the main office." with that I left to go get enrolled to Namimori. I was not looking forward to getting up in the mornings. In fact I think I just might go home and nap before getting enrolled... Then again I just might be suffering jet lag.

* * *

><p>* So this is an expression that we use in my house. It is just a mash up of volunteered and told<p>

* * *

><p>I realize that I have missed a few words from my last chapter that I ment to give the translation to but I forgot and blah, so here they are.<p>

Giappone = Japan in italian. Please keep in mind that I have no working knowledge of italian or Japanese.

Nono = Ninth in Italian yay google translate!

Please keep in mind that I will forget that I have put *'s next to a word and it would be nice if someone pointed it out. I also suck large at spelling so again just point it out and what the word number is and I'll find it and fix it.


	8. Target 8

Target Eight: Cake Shop Tutor

Enrolling into Namimori was easy enough. Though it seamed that Hibari did background check on everyone and as it seams I didn't do a good enough job. To which is why I am in the mess I am in. You know for someone who is rumoured to he a 'skylark' he sure dose have a nose of a blood hound. I have been running and hiding from the beast, a very attractive beast, the entire day. I mean it's one thing being chased by Bel, at least I know he wont kill me... Intentionally, but Hibari will kill me or severely maim me. This is the first time I have ever used my illusions to hide my self. I kept to the ally ways of Namimori and only used my illusions when entering more public space to give myself a different look. I choose thick brimmed glasses short brown hair cut neatly if the bangs where any shorter then I might look like a brown haired Bel with glasses. I kept a nice business man look. Over all I didn't stand out to much.

I hummed to my self and stopped to look at some cakes in the window of a local shop. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin, on the other side wide brown eyes stared back at me, Haru was behind the glass. I nearly jumped out of my skin, I decided that because I wanted to seam different then my normal self, I would jump stare at her funny and then walk away shaking my head, I let out a squeak and jumped back. She smiled and waved at me. I smiled a little bit awkwardly, if I remember right the last time I smiled was a crazy one to see if Bel or I had the more crazy smile, turns out crazy people always have the best crazy smile, and waved back at her shyly. She grinned in return and ran out of the shop to stand next to me.

"Hi, my name is Miura Haru!" She bowed to me in a friendly greeting. She didn't sound as annoying as the anime.

"Ah! I'm Satou Kaito!" I bowed back hastily, I truthfully was scrambling for a name and just picked some of the most common names in Japan for boys. I laid on the American-Japanese accent. Making it sound like I came from other part of the world after studying there. Easy to make up and easy to lie about.

"Hahi, It's nice to meet you Satou-san! Where you looking at the cakes?" She was asking normal people questions, and I was not used to this, after being friends with Bel and hanging out with Aunty so often it just weird being around normal people... Then again Haru wasn't all that normal ether.

"Ah, yes I was." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, where you looking for something for your girlfriend?" my mind blanked, girlfriend? I blinked a few times.

"No" I spoke slowly "I have a friend who was a game today and I thought he might like some cake." I lied only some what, Tuna-Fish did have a game, but I think the thing he would want most is a ice pack. "Ah, please call me by my first name, I have been in America for some time and it feels a little weird having people call me by my last name, and Miura-san what makes you think I have a girlfriend?!" I tried very hard to not act appalled by the fact that she was suggesting I liked women, but Haru is observant. I mean with the right training she could make an amazing directive or even work for me... On second thought best to not get her involved, Tsuna might have a stroke if he found out.

"Okay, If I can call you Kaito-san then you can call me Haru!" She leaned over and put a hand hiding her mouth somewhat from spectators that may or may not be watching. "Is Kaito-san gay?" she loudly whispered. I just about had a stroke my self. In both Italy and Japan being gay was a taboo. I leaned forward and shushed her. Yes I my self an gay, but I was playing a long with my character when I shushed her.

"Not so loud Haru-san." I looked around and sighed when I didn't see any people.

Haru and I sat in the cake shop eating, what else other then cake. I also had a cup of Orange Pekoe tea along with my vanilla cake that had white icing with a strawberry on top. I stuffed the last peace of cake in my mouth with a satisfied moan. Now I understood the reason why Haru and Kyoko came here. I took a sip of my tea to wash down what I had just eaten.

"Is Vanilla cake Kaito-san's favorite?" Haru asked. As it turns out I eventually shed the shy boy act as Haru asked me more questions. I know officially have to say Haru knows more trivial things about me then any other person on the planet. Then again Bel might know all this stuff and just hasn't said anything about it. Over the last hour Haru and I have been bonding over cake. She has found out that my favourite colour is red, that my favourite fruit/berry is strawberries all in a matter of a hour. I have found out that she is in the gymnastics club at her school, and a bunch of stuff that I all ready know along those lines, and that her favourite colour is green* which I did not know.

"Yes, it is my favourite. In fact I think it is the only type of cake I like. Though you can colour it any colour you want and I'll still eat it, I just don't like other flavours as much. Nothing beets Vanilla cake." I stated as I stabbed my the strawberry from my cake, I set it aside for last, and waved it in the air lightly next to my head "What is your favourite Haru-san?" I had to admit gaining a normal, and by normal I mean not involved directly in the mafia world, was nice.

"Haru has no favourite, Haru loves them all!" She exclaimed, she was indeed far less annoying then what I thought she would be like. "Kaito-san, are you going to be attending school around here?"

"Ah, Haru-san I have all ready graduated university." I stated calmly. It wasn't a lie, I have graduated in the bushiness program at Oxford University, I admit that was far more challenging the high school crap they tried to teach me years ago.

"Hahi! How old are you Kaito-san?!" I would have to see if I could get her to stop the 'hahi' thing.

"I'm 14." I watched as her eyes went comically large. I laughed a little at this.

"Kaito-san must be really smart!" I scratched the back of my head. I wasn't really smart I just had the knowledge of a 14 year old boy when I was reborn that just so happened to give me a jump start.

"Not really Haru-san." I looked at the time on the clock on the wall behind the counter. I just about jumped out if my seat. "I'm sorry Haru-san, I have to go see my friend now." I started shoving things in my pockets and pulled out my cellphone from my pocket. "I would like to see you again, could we exchange contact information?" Haru's face just lit up like a Christmas tree on, well, Christmas. After gaining her information and blah I made a mad dash out of the cafe.

I shed my illusion as I made a mad dash around the corner leading to Tsuna's house. I cradled a special, okay not so special, package in a plastic bag. My rush; I was delivering a Salisbury Steak to none other then Tsuna. I skidded to a halt in front of the Sawada house hold and rang the doorbell, that was on this side of the fence, three times. I quickly tided my self up and pulled a smile to my face just as Nana was opening the door.

"Rossi-san, it's good to see you, please come in." I stepped in and removed my shoes and bowed politely to Nana. "Have you come to see Tsuna? He is up stairs with Reborn. I'll make some snacks for all of you." Nana scurried off before I could thank her, I heard mumbles from the kitchen about how Tsuna was finally making friends.

I knocked on Tsuna's door before opening it only to see Reborn with a shot gun. I just missed him explaining about the bullet effects if it hits a different part of the body.

"Hey, Tuna Fish." I smiled at the nick name I have given Tsuna. It wasn't all that original but that was okay. Tsuna looked at me all confused like. I then realized that I used English. If I could have sweat dropped I would have. "I said 'Hey, Tuna Fish' in English."

"You know English!" Tsuna looked all the more shocked. I nodded my head and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Rossi, how many languages do you know." Reborn was giving me that all knowing smirk. He did some digging on me it seams.

"I know Italian, English, French and Japanese, all of which I can speak fluently. I am currently working on my German and Russian." I answered truthfully, I was not liking the look Reborn was giving me.

"Wow, Rossi-san that is amazing!" Tsuna looked truthfully amazed. Now that I thought about it many people in Europe knew at least three languages, It was a common thing.

"Rossi, from now on you will tutor Tsuna in languages." Tsuna looked like a severed hand had been served to him on a silver platter. I on the other hand should have seen that coming. I cursed myself and sighed out loud. I sat down next to Tsuna. "You're not fighting this."

"I don't feel like dying yet." I handed Tsuna the take out food that I got for him "This is for catching a volley ball in the nuts." Tsuna flinched at the mention of him damaging his privates enough to hurt for a week and looked at the bag with questioning look. I smiled at him "Don't worry, I'm not Reborn." That seamed to satisfy him enough to open the bag and look in the container that the Salisbury Stake was in. Once he saw it his eyes lit up.

"Salisbury stake, you didn't have to get me this." He looked and with another questioning look "how did you know I liked this?" I grinned at Tsuna.

"I have my ways."

* * *

><p>My deepest apologies, I have been meaning to update sooner but life. Currently at this moment I have my cousins, not all of them (like three of them), over and they all have at least three or four kids and I have my aunts here too so my life at the moment is busy for lack of better words.<p>

* I have made Haru's favourite colour green because after doing some digging of my own I have come to the conclusion it should be green to match her flames that may or may not be lighting flames. Though keep in mind that I have no idea if the manga or anime tells you what her favourite colour is. I have done this because I wanted my main character to have a none mafia friend that wasn't another OC. I think having Haru be that person was a good idea that I threw out there and it is sticking.


	9. Target 9

Target Nine: Explosive Day

I sat in front of the mirror in my room adjusting my tie for my uniform. The inter uniform felt itchy. Perhaps having lived in the lap of luxury had made me soft. I suppose it was time to buy the things people of not so high standing would buy. I would have to text Haru about accompanying me on a shopping spree. I loosened the collar and tie of my shirt only to come face to face with a rash... Or maybe I wouldn't buy common clothes and buy rich things. I quickly removed the uniform or risk having a rash everywhere. I pulled out my normal clothes and quickly dressed. I pulled out my phone and called my mother.

"Bonjour*" I heard my mother answer the phone after a few rings. Seeing as she picked up in French I would respond. I thought it as keeping my French fluent and not rusty.

"Mama, have I ever had a problem with cheep clothing before?" I remember never having a issue with "cheep" clothing before being reborn. Then again memories that far back where getting foggy.

"Oh, my boy, why are you asking? Are you wearing cheep clothing?" I smiled it was nice to see that she cared. I kind of missed her now that I think about it.

"I just wanted to know. I wanted to blend in with the general populace while I was here, but it seams to have made my skin red." It did more then that I had a few welts on my neck as well.

"Oh, sweet heart, you have a severe allergy to anything that isn't cashmere, silk or velvet." I cursed away from the phone. "Sweet heart, I thought you knew about it."

"Apparently not. Mama could you email me a copy of the medical sheet, like right now?"

I starred at the sheet I know had in my hands. I had fixed it up a little so that it was up to date, I also took the liberty to translate it to Japanese. Apparently my own mother failed to mention that I had a allergy, or just hid it so well that I had no idea that I had one. I now sat in a white dress shirt, black tie and dress pants and fancy dress shoes. I would have to worry about indoor shoes later, but I was not putting them on my feet and then have them swell up to the size of a balloon because of an allergy. I picked up a pare of loafers from my closet and my wallet from the table next to the door and stuffed them into my bag. I kept a firm grip on my medical sheet as I walked out the door. I lightly scratched the bandages on my neck only to instantly regret it. The only thing making the rash not itch was anti-itch cream, but that didn't stop it from burning.

I met Tsuna at the front entrance to the school and grinned at him as he approached.

"Yo, Tuna Fish, ready of another exiting day?" I joked still calling him tuna fish in English. He sighed at the nick name I gave him. I think he was silently hoping that I wasn't going to call him that any more. I would have to show him how to spell his name in English letters and show him the similarity to the word tuna because I wasn't going to stop.

"I hope that it wont be exiting." I fallowed him into the school grounds and into the shoe room? I didn't really know what to call it to be honest. It was that room where you took off your shoes and replaced them with your indoor shoes. "Rossi-san, why are you on school grounds?"

"Well, today is my first day attending Namimori Middle. I have to go to the office first and then I'll be headed off to my classes."

"EH!"

I cracked my neck as I walked down the hall with my new teacher, whom again I have classes as a idiot. I would have to make note to take some more challenging classes out side of school so that I didn't start feeling like I was learning stupid. That was when a familiar 'GOING TO MAKE IT TO THE EXTREME!' fallowed by a familiar face run past with a gust of wind to fallow. I pulled out my phone just to double check who that was. Yep, Ryohei Sasagawa. I looked up at my teacher who sighed. I just about cursed out loud, please tell me that was a sign that Ryohei was in my class. We got to my class room door, 2A, when the teacher turned to me.

"Please wait here while I get the class settled." I heard everyone talking to them selves and Ryohei's clear yelling. Oh, he was in my class. Just my luck, I silently wished I was in Hibari's class, then at least I knew he wouldn't be in the class room at any point in the day. "Everyone to your seats, and for God's sake Sasagawa-san stop yelling!" The teacher rose his voice above Ryohei's. That was impressive. For a moment the class room what filled with shuffling and then quite. "Today we have a new transfer student. I want to introduce Rossi Gabriel." I took that as my cue to enter the classroom. I stood in front of the class and smiled my most charming smile. "Rossi-san would you like to introduce your self to the class."

"My name is Rossi Gabriel, but everyone feel welcome to call me Gabe. I grew up in Europe so having people call me by my last name is to formal. I can speak four languages fluently and I enjoy playing hockey, lacrosse and football. The the European football." Truth be told I didn't play any of them that often, but I enjoyed lacrosse and football best. I figured they didn't need to know my life's story.

"Dose anyone have any question's for Rossi-san?" Of course the teacher would call me by my last name after I had just said to call me Gabe. Ryohei shot up from his seat and shouted the standard question, that I denied. There was no way I was going to join the boxing club. A female student raised her hand.

"Rossi-I mean Gabe," her face when a little pink at using a very short version of my first name "Is their anything you like to do other then sports?" A very honest question, for a moment I was thinking that she might ask if I had a girl friend.

"I do, I fancy painting as well as video games."

"Your not a geek are you?" a girl that looked like she could be one, of many, bullies for Tsuna. I smiled at her, but not at all charming.

"What if I am, should it matter to you? After all you are not my friend, thus your opinion of me doesn't matter." I got a rather nasty glare from her. I just smiled. I forgot what grade 8 was like... Kinda wish I didn't come back.

"Rossi-san, you seat is by the window."

I took off at lunch time, before any of the students in my class could bombard me, to find Tsuna. If I was right Tsuna would bump into Gokudera at any moment. I ran around the back of the school and voila!* There was a very much so half naked Tuna Fish defusing the bombs Gokudera dropped because he tried to light to many. I slowed to a jog as Tsuna defused the last of them. I held a tied up uniform that I couldn't wear in one hand. The look on Gokudera's face was priceless. I pulled out my phone and took a snap shot, perfect. Then Gokudera was on his hands and knees.

"I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be the boss!" I had to laugh at Tsuna's face. "Juudaime* I'll fallow you! Command me to do anything!" Gokudera seriously looked like a loyal dog. It was no wonder the manga artist depicted him with a dog tail and ears half the time. I pulled out my phone and dittled around for a little bit while Reborn, Gokudera and Tsuna talked. I looked up as Gokudera blew up the gangsters/bullies. I glided over to Tsuna and handed him my crap uniform, which I realise, was not crap for Tsuna. That happened to be his every day.

"Here you go Tuna Fish. I think you might need this. You know Reborn if the hole dying will bullet keeps up I think I might keep a spare uniform with me."

"EH! Rossi-san!" That got the attention of Gokudera, who came running. "Ah, thank you. Where did you get this?"

"It is, in fact the school uniform I was given by the school. Turns out I can't wear anything that isn't silk, cashmere or velvet. I break out other wise." I pointed to my neck as proof.

"Why are you talking to Juudaime so casually!" Wow, he really did become possessive quickly.

"Relax, Gokudera Hayoto, or should I say Smoking bomb. I am Tsuna's Linguistics teacher. I'll be tutoring him after school for his Japanese class and how to read and speak Italian as well as English. I would like to hope that he will have straight A's in Japanese and English by the time he hits high school." If I lived that long. I still couldn't cross streets with out looking back and forth ten times.

*Bonjour = Hello in English. This is very basic French and one of the first things you learn in French class that you have to take in Canada... Though only in some provinces.

*Juudaime = tenth generation. I had to do some research into this so that I new what the meaning was. Decimo is Italian for this. So this is Gokudera just taking Tsuna's tittle from Italian to Japanese.


	10. Target 10

Target Ten: Ring Around the Rosy

I was starting to think that Gokudera hated me. I sat at the little table with Tsuna and Gokudera and was helping/tutoring Tsuna in his Japanese class. He was improving at the rate of any other person I have helped out with any class. Back in my old world I barely remember helping out kids that had a hard time with art classes. Then again these kids had a hard time learning from the teacher. I just dumbed it down... Kinda*

"And this works like this." I showed Tsuna the little diagram I made to help him make scenes of what I was teaching him. The look of 'oh, I get it now' made me smile. I had to admit Tsuna was cute as a button. Once he was done with that I clapped my hands once "All right now time for English." The look of dread almost, key word almost, made me say we would work on it tomorrow. "Don't give me that look, at least it's me that is teaching you not Reborn." Gokudera continued to glare at me as I forced Tsuna into doing more school work.

"I want to know why the Rossi Family heir is doing in Japan." Gokudera bluntly asked.

"I have told my father on multiple occasions that I will not be taking over the family, he had two other sons that I am more then certain will do a far better job then me, especially Michael. Everyone in that house will fallow him to hell and back if they could. Besides I have a different career one that I am on the top of and don't intend to leave any time soon." I answered calmly. Reborn entered the room not that long after I started my explanation.

"Your also an illusionist." Reborn's squeaky voice spoke making Tsuna jump, who had been paying attention to the conversation deeply. "I know because Viper talked about a student that she was teaching." I took note that Reborn didn't mention that it was before the curse. Then it clicked that Reborn didn't know that Viper changed her name to Mamon and that she was working for the Varia, at least not yet. I smiled like I knew something he didn't and that there would be no way he could get it out of me.

"Ah, Aunty Viper talked about me, how much did you have to pay her to get that out of her?" I inquired

"hmm, to much." I grinned at Reborn's response. I turned back to Tsuna.

"All right what do you have to learn?" I asked and Tsuna pulled out a kids book, it was literally a kids book. It was the three little pigs. It was one of those things you never forget.

"That's three to five year old kids book. Tsuna, pull out your English text book, this can't be right." As it turns out Tsuna was behind in English and the teacher couldn't bother to help Tsuna catchup with the rest of the class so I have a lot more work to do. Looks like I was teaching Tsuna the entire English language. So I tossed Tsuna's Text book back onto his desk and looked at him. "I am going to do this my way and not the schools way." I pulled out a empty note book and handed it to him "I will be teaching you the entire English language. Most schools start off my teaching you a few words then grammar, but I find that it is the hard way of doing things and just makes students hate learning a new language. So I will teach you little things, little rhymes and songs as well as words. I'll teach you what they mean in Japanese and all that fun stuff. Once you know enough words we will work on grammar. The only time we will touch that text book is when you have tests and that is so I know what to teach you so that you can pass your tests. If we work this way you will know how to speak English by the end of the year." Tsuna looked over whelmed. "Relax, I just called most governments education systems idiotic." That seamed to make Tsuna relax a little. "Now lets start with 'Ring Around the Rosy.' It's a poem that has been made into a little song for kids play slash sing. It dates back to the time of the black plague, the version I am going to teach you isn't as dark as the original, but it is the one kids are singing now."

I hummed the tune to 'Ring Around the Rosy' to my self as I walked around the school. I had decided to join up with soccer club, but that had been cancelled today because Tsuna and Gokudera had been placed with the responsibility of digging up the stupid capsule that had been dug up my the stupid teacher of theirs so that they would get expelled. I had taken the liberty of stuffing some papers under the disciplinary committees door that had some interesting information about that said teacher. I hoped he got the sack soon. If not Hibari would be after his ass.

So I was left with wondering around school. I wondered if the school had a art club of some kind. That was when I bumped into Hana and Kyoko. I had to play this off smoothly. I didn't want them to freak out at Tsuna, and I didn't particularly want them to think me as a weird or creepy ether. So I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could point me to ward the art club, that is if their is one? See I'm a little new to this school and my friends are a little busy with the digging up the time capsule."

"You're friends with Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun?" I swear she was just like Nana... A little creepy, but okay.

"More Tsuna then Gokudera, but yes." I smiled politely. I didn't like the look Hana was giving me. I would have pulled out my phone to read up on her, but I thought it would be rude.

"Hn, your friends with the monkeys?"

"Hana, don't be so rude." I blinked once slowly at the conversation taking place before me. Then laughed a little, this was nice. After having lived life in a mafia house hold it was nice just being I quote 'normal'. No wonder Tuna Fish wanted to protect these people. "Well any friend of Tsuna-kun is a friend of mine." Kyoko was really too nice fore her own good. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Kurokawa Hana." She bowed slightly to me after introducing her self and Hana. I played along and pretended that I didn't know their names before hand and bowed, only slightly, back.

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you. I am Rossi Gabriel." That was when I noticed Gokudera stuffing bombs into the ground preparing to blow the yard away. I politely as I could moved the girls into a class room and just as I had them under some desks the glass in the windows shattered do to the shock wave after the explosion of that magnitude. I was so going to kill Gokudera after this.


	11. Target 11

Target Eleven: Screwed

Okay so normal/life with out the maifa on my back. Was peaceful, and sadly to say I was getting used to it... Again. Namimori was a peaceful and safe place, no wonder Tsuna's dad, whom I think to be a idiot, wanted to keep Tsuna and Nana here. I leaned on the railing for the school roof, on a part that wasn't rusted and about to break under my own weight, and breathed in the clean, as you can get in a populated area, air. Smelt like it had a hint of cherry blossoms. Yep, this was the good life. Over here I had an amazing view of the school yard, I watched as Tsuna and his class started to play baseball... Then it clicked, today was the day Tsuna started the hole Yamamoto business. If my notes where right Reborn should be watching on the roof as well. I looked around and what do you know, their was the fedora wearing baby on the water tank thing. I decided that Tsuna would do fine today and that I could risk having a little nap.

I was woken from my nap in a very rude way, or in my opinion at any rate. Someone kicked my feet. My response was something in Italian and along the lines of five more minutes as I curled into a ball and attempted to fall back asleep. That was when I heard a growl fallowed by "Herbivore, lunch ends in five minutes." I sat up at that and stared at the infamous Hibari Kyoya. I stood up slowly as if I was dealing with a wild animal that could eat my face, like a bear.

"I'll be taking my leave then." I slowly and carefully, never taking my eyes off the prefect, made my way to the stairs. Once I was at the bottom of the stairs I leaned on a near by wall. That was close, but damn was he attractive. This was where I mentally cried wished my hormones where that of a straight man, because Hibari would most likely kill me. Hell I think he just might be a-sexual so their was no point in going after that.

After I had calmed down some, or at least to where no one could tell that I was having a panic attack over how hot the school's resident beast was, I made my way back to class. I hope Tsuna made it threw gym okay.

I stood in front of Tsuna's door looking at the what labelled it his room. It was a fish, I wonder if Tsuna's mom caught me calling him Tuna Fish. The sound of video games and Reborn and Tsuna talking caught my ears. Then the sound of a flame-thrower made me open the door. Tsuna looked relatively unharmed, but smoking. I sighed as Reborn stole Tsuna's line. One day ether Tsuna or Reborn where going to be the death of me.

I laid on my bed casting simple illusions. I had a feeling that I was going to be living in Namimori for some time. So perhaps a more permanent place to live was a good idea. I looked over at my lap top mass amounts of info passing along the screen. It would be more expensive but it would also be safer, as the shadow broker couldn't use the wi-fi from the hotel for very long periods of time. I stood up from my bed, turning my floating ball illusion into a canary that I made fly around to room tweeting away, and walked over to my laptop. I disconnect from the shadow broker network and pulled up google chrome, I snickered at the use of chrome, and pulled up a retail site for Japan. I quickly selected Namimori as my town of choice. Now lets see what is available.

House shopping was the most boring thing I have ever done. Stress on the ever part. I mean I couldn't go look at the houses right away, I could only go during school hours and the fun part, I couldn't excuse my self from school to look at said houses. So as well as it being boring it was also frustrating as all hell. I looked at the time my computer was so kind to bless me with. It was almost mid night. I cursed, I pulled out my phone and shuffled threw my contacts only to realise that the person I wanted to inform didn't have a cell phone. I glared at the peace of technology I loved so much. After I get a house and pay someone to dress it up nice, I was _so_ going to get Tsuna a cell phone. I pinched my nose in frustration. I tuned off my laptop as it shut down I went threw my contacts and found my mothers cell and promptly called her.

"Bonjour, mon bébé.* Why are you calling?" My mother answered her cell phone slightly concerned and in French. I was to tired to deal with her calling me her baby.

"Maman*, I need you to call the number I am about to give you in six hours and leave a message that I will will not be attending school today. Just say I have cold or something." I replied in French.

"Of course dear, are you feeling all right?" It was nice having someone that like to take care of you.

"Yeah, I am fine just tired. I'm going to sleep now, love you mom."

I a woke that very morning at the same time I normally did, 11am. I ate, I showered and blah, I now stood in a house. A very nice house, not to large or too small. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and one bathrooms/toilet. I over all, I liked it and it wasn't to far from Tsuna's house, where most of the action in the future would take place, and not that far from Namimori. Welcome to my new and very empty home... The house compact and three stories and was pretty close to the market. Most of the houses in the area kinda looked like the one Ichigo from bleached lived in, but this one looked like it was a modern peace of art. On the first floor, or the ground floor, you could see a staircase leading to the second floor to the left and a hall the first, and only, door on the right led to the bathroom and toilet. It was a fancy modern bath room that was for sure. Glass separated the shower and bathtub from the sink, and on the other side of the sink was glass separating the toilet from the sink. The tub sat in the ground, their was even a door made of glass that you could close for the shower. It was most likely the most modern bathroom I have ever stepped in. On the other side of the hall four storage closets lined it. The door at the very end of the hall was the master bedroom. The second floor kitchen/dining/living area. I would have to buy bar stools for what they classed as a dinning area. On the third floor was none other then the other two bedrooms. It was kinda weird though. I could claps the walls, I could chose if I wanted that room to be a separate room or not. Then the roof, it was in its self a trance. I liked the house, I all ready had plans for what I was going to do with one of the bedrooms on the third floor... Hello super computer and massive electricity bill. I would have to get someone else to buy the stuff I was going to need for everything else though. This was going to be a _long_ day.

I flopped onto the bed that the hotel graciously provided for me to sleep in. I had to laterally hackle with the chick that I hired to decorate my house. She thought that pink would be a good colour. PINK! Look I am gay, but that didn't mean that I was flamboyantly gay, in fact I hated the colour pink. I refuse to have any kind of pink in my new home. No way jossé* was that ever happening! After two hours of bickering with the stupid woman I decided to just show her the house. She changed her mind after that. I pulled out my phone and looked at what messages I had. It then hit me that Tsuna didn't have any clothes to put on after he went all "Save Yamamoto with my dying will!" I shrugged it off. It wouldn't kill him. I scrolled threw my messages, just some notifications from my network, and one from Bel, and more from my-wait Bel?! I opened it up and just about cursed. It read 'Where is the Baron staying while in Japan?' I sat up and stared at it. Knowing Bel, he was in Japan, and that wasn't good. I quickly scrolled threw my network information on my phone. Bel had a mission in Japan, okay so that meant that he had to go back at some point, that also meant that I could keep him from coming to Namimori. It also meant that I had to take some time off school and memories a map of Nagasaki. I was so screwed.

* * *

><p>I love it when you people review my stories. I don't expect much for reviews and I know that this little AN stuff at the bottom bothers some people (I know it bothers me and I never read them,) But it dose make me happy to know that you people like my story and seeing as that I am a relatively new writer I like the feed back. I got a commentreview (I think I like the work comment better) that the story was sarcastic and I had to think about that for a minute. What made it sarcastic? So I pulled out the third chapter and read it to my brother, who is only a few years younger then my self, and he was laughing, after ward I asked him if he thought it was sarcastic, he responded with "It isn't the story per se, but the character. Gabe is a sarcastic person and seeing as it is from his point of view it makes the story sarcastic." Now I like to right from my character's POV. I always have. I don't like writing any other way. I love to put my self into their shoes and write what they think. Now seeing as that I find this character easy to write maybe perhaps their is two much of me put into Gabe, maybe I am a sarcastic ass, I have no idea. Any way fallowing this little burb is explanations and stuff.

For any of those that are confused about the house plan and what it looks like I have posted a couple links leading to what I based the house on on my profile page. In fact I would like to think that this would be his house.

WORDS!

*Bonjour, mon bébé. = Hello, my baby in French

* Maman = Mom in French

*Jossé = I intended to have this sound like Ho-z-eh. I new a person from college and their name was spelt like that but it's French so and the French pronounce it like Jo-z-eh, and a girls name. Where as Ho-z-eh is mexican/spanish and a boys name. I though people might be confused over this so I thought I would let you know. You can look up the saying and see what's right, but to be honest I don't care.


	12. Target 12

Target Twelve: Nagasaki

Okay so Nagasaki was b-e-a-utiful, and I had to say they recovered quite nicely after WW2. The view over the bay was breath taking. I really wish I had bought a camera now, at least that way I could itch the inner artist in me. I told Bel to meet me at the end of the dock at 2pm in the afternoon Nagasaki local time. So here I was admiring the city skyline from the end of the dock a half hour earlier then needed because I was such a prick for being on time for things. From what my mother told me, if I remember much about my past life, is that it was a trait I got from my grandpa on my mom's side. I had to be on time for everything even if it meant I was going to be a half hour early I would leave just to make sure I was their on time, that is if I had set a time to meet someone or do something. Other wise I was a lazy ass and didn't care much if I got it done or not. That is when I heard the familiar laugh of none other then Belphegor. I didn't turn my head to look at him. To be honest I rather look at the view, the sun was shining and the breeze made it just the right temperature. I could get used to Nagasaki.

"Does the Baron enjoy the view?" I chuckled at Bel's question, it wasn't really a question, more like he was stating 'I know you are enjoying the view, I was just asking to be polite' and that was something seeing as that Bel normally didn't care much for manners, but seeing as that this was a more public place a prince had to keep his princely image. "The Prince thinks that it is too crowded with peasants to be a good view." I laughed at this. It was Bel's way of saying 'why the hell are we in such a open place?! Their could be snipers on the other side of the bay just waiting for the right time to pull the trigger!'

"Relax a little, Bel. I take it you haven't finished your mission yet?" I heard him laugh again. In the corner of my eye I saw him lean against the railing with me. Only his back was to the ocean.

"Ushishishi, The Prince finished his mission two nights ago, but because I am a Prince, I decided that I would try and hunt down some local hitmen, but remembered that my Baron was in Japan." Ah, that was right, Bel has this strange hobby involving the deaths of other hitmen... I thought that threw for a moment, I was damn lucky I was the Shadow Broker or I would have had a stroke. "So dose the Baron live in Nagasaki?"

I smiled at Bel before answering him. "What does the prince think? Has his Baron taken up refuge in Nagasaki?" If their was one thing I have discovered while living in this world it would be that I, very much so, enjoy knowing everything about everyone and having them know very little about me. I wonder if this is how Reborn feels, because I can sure as hell tell you I know next to nothing about him. I mean the guy's past is a mystery.

"The Prince think's his Baron is not living in Nagasaki. I think Baron is living else where in Japan, other wise he would have picked a different spot to meet. The Baron still has a love for beauty." I felt all squishy in side. It was very rare that Bel complimented anyone, and it would most likely be the only one I would get for a while, so I did what any other person would do, I grinned.

"What else do you know about me?" I probed with a smirk.

"You're gay." It was a simple remark, well Bel made it sound that way, but it almost made me chock on my own spit. I know I wasn't hiding the fact that I was gay from anyone, but I also chose not to tell any one ether. I also didn't think Bel would care. I turned to face the psychotic one. He had a grin on his face. "I know because I am the Prince." I just about slapped him, no it is because you are insane. "I do not care about my Baron's preference. As the Prince, I know that my Baron has no interest, other then friendship, in his Prince." He looked all high and mighty as he explained. I didn't like him with good reason, he was _insane, _and I had no interest in someone that could turn on me and kill me. I just nodded my head in agreement. "Now as the Prince has not been to Nagasaki before this, we will go site seeing." I was starting to wonder if Bel had been replaced by some kind of alien. Site seeing would be fore my benefit, not his. Before I could protest Bel was dragging me off to god knows where.

Okay so I had more fun then I thought I would, you know gawking at things that I enjoyed looking at, a side from having to keep Bel from killing people that is. Bel dragged me off to the peace park first and right to the memorial for the victims of Nagasaki atomic bombing, then to the Prefectural Art Museum. Fallowed by the Penguin Aquarium, side note baby penguins are adorable. He also dragged me to Shofukuji temple. Because we got hungry, more like he demanded food, we stopped and got sushi, the only reason was if we didn't get sushi he may have killed me because it is one of his favourite foods. We also saw a bunch of other stuff that didn't peek my interest all that much. I then precoded to make sure he was safely shut away in his plane back to Italy before hailing a limo to a hotel, I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow, I would have to take a train back to Namimori tomorrow.

* * *

><p>My loyal readers, I have posted a pole up on my profile. If you would be so kind as to look at it and then you know pole it, I would be grateful.<p> 


	13. Target 13

Target Thirteen: Family

I looked up at Tsuna's house and watched as a part of it went up in smoke. I missed, what did I miss? I pulled out my phone, Kyoko chick came by yesterday and something happened with the dying will bullet. Not all that important, now if I was right Lambo was coming around today. If my drawing was anything to go by, twenty-five year old Lambo was hot, it was a shame he was a five year old snot nosed brat in this current time. I looked up from my phone just in time to see Lambo fall out of the tree. I walked over to the fence and, their was Lambo on a bucket knocking on the door. The kid sure had some determination to attempt at killing Reborn. Nana, opened the door and in slipped Lambo. She looked at me and smiled nicely, I smiled back. The hell with it, go with the flow right.

By time I came up the stairs with some tea, and one cup of coffee, and little tangle sandwiches, that I helped make, Lambo stood their with the ten year bazooka. I felt my self pale. I did not want to get hit with that, I didn't want to find out my future thank you, even if it was for five minutes. I watched as Reborn casually tossed Lambo and the grenade the boy found out the window. I suddenly felt very sorry for the kid. I cleared my throat gaining the attention of both Tsuna and Reborn. I sat down on the one side of table that was closest to me and set the tray of food and drinks down. I picked up a sandwich and nibbled on it. Reborn grabbed his cup of coffee as Tsuna went down to see what his mother wanted. I knew what it was, Lambo was down their and had convinced Nana that he was Reborn's friend. If things went right, Tsuna would be out side with Lambo talking to him making a new family member. Kind of.

"So, Rossi, who smart are you?" I eyed Reborn carefully, I didn't want to get dragged into anything I didn't want to be. "I have a doctoral in psychology, and a bachelors in art, another in architecture. You all ready know how many languages I can speak so I'll let you decide how smart I am." I sipped my tea.

"Hmm, if you learned three more you could make the Varia." I just about chocked on my tea. "But you are friends with the Ripper Prince, and have made no move to join them. Why is that?" I just smiled, I wouldn't really call what I have with Bel friendship, but I really didn't know what to call it, so yes he was my friend.

I sat at the dinner table of the Sawada house hold. Lambo sat at the other end of the table looking like he was sweating a river. I twilled my spaghetti on my fork and stuffed it into my mouth. Nana sure could cook. I ignored the chaos for a few moments and looked up to find teenage Lambo. I lifted a brow and waved as he greeted Tsuna and my self. Tsuna seamed a little stunned by the future appearance of Lambo, I took the liberty of explaining to Tsuna the workings of the ten years bazooka before stuffing my face with spaghetti again. I watched in amusement as Reborn stabbed the future Lambo in the head with a fork. Poor dude still liked to cry. Then again if I got stabbed I would most likely be crying too. Both Reborn and I had finished at the same time as Nana and Lambo came back in side. Nana scolding Tsuna about not being the middle man. I watched as Lambo claimed to be lying about wanting to be Reborn's friend and throwing grenades at him. Only to have them be tossed out the back door and blowing him up. I actually felt sorry for him.

After both Reborn and I had seconds, Tsuna, Reborn, and my self sat up stairs as I tutored Tsuna in Japanese and English. I figured after we tackled the first two we would go after Italian. After Tsuna had finished his homework he handed it to me so that I could correct him on anything, which I did only showing him how to do it properly instead of just fixing it. Then my phone started to buzz. I looked over at it, no one called my cell, I called people not the other way around. I decided to answer it.

"Yes?" I crossed my fingers mentally, please don't be bad, please don't be bad.

"Gabe?" I heard my little brother sniffle. My heart just about broke. I looked at the number again, did he get a cell? No, he probably had my number memorised. I looked over at Tsuna and whispered that I had to go and we where done for the day. I made my way down stairs.

"What's going on Michael? Are you okay?" I asked in Italian, at the bottom of the stairs I slipped on my shoes quickly and improperly.

"I don't know where I am, and it's dark and I am scared." Michael was now ten, I a good 5 years older then him physically, mentally I was really old. It occurred to me that he was acting the way any normal ten year old would in that situation. I heard him sob once more.

"Hey, it's okay. Deep breath." I heard him take in a deep breath, "Now breath out slow. Good, now does anything hurt, can you stand?" I heard him take a few more breaths, some shuffling and then a wince.

"My ankle hurts to much to stand for long." I heard him sniffled some more. How ever did this to my baby brother was so dead. I started to run as fast as I could adrenalin pumping into my veins. I made it to my hotel room in record time. I had a feeling Reborn was watching my every move. I dashed into my room and booted up my laptop. Once it was running I opened up my shadow broker program. I put my cell on speaker.

"All right James I need you to keep the phone on okay, I am going to find you, and I am going to send someone to get you okay." I heard him whimper slightly. Oh, who ever they where they where _so _dead. No one hurts and scares _my_ baby brothers and gets away with it.

Once I found out where Michael was being held, I told him that he would have to turn off his phone and hide it and that everything was going to be okay. He was in Italy, so I called up the most blood person I knew.

"Ushishishi, is the Baron missing his Prince all ready?"

"Don't flatter your self, Bel. My brother has been kidnapped. I have sent the coordinates to your phone. I want you to find him, and I want you to make who ever took him suffer a painful and slow death." With that I hung up and paid for first class ticket to Italy. Looks like I wouldn't be going to school for another few days.

By time I got to the Varia Manor, my brother was curled up asleep on a couch in one of the many living rooms Bel was on the other end of the couch grinning his infamous grin. I just about collapsed right then and their, but I held it together till I reached the couch, I let my knees hit the floor and rested my head on the edge of the couch. Lussuria came into the room all bubbly fallowed by Mamon. Lussuria squatted next to me and tended to Michael's ankle.

"Mou, who would want to hurt such a cutey pie?" I heard Lussuria comment as he tended to him.

"I don't care any more, they are dead that is what matters." I mumbled.

"You're lucky I went with Belphegor, or you wouldn't have this." Mamon spoke and placed a file next to me. I sat up and looked at it on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. Names, names of the people that hired the men to kidnap my baby bro. They were smart about it. They didn't deal in digital money, I would have picked up on that, and they didn't meet in person, only over the phone. I cursed, I needed to expand my net work. This was not going to happen again. Michael stirred a little on the couch at the sound of me cursing. I set the file aside in favour of looking at my baby bro. He opened his eyes slowly and tiredly, when he saw me he smiled.

"Gabe!" I was then tackled into a hug, Michael's ten year old arms around my neck. I gladly hugged back. I rubbed his back gently and in soothing motions. With this combination Michael broke down. He started to cry into my shoulder, I just kept rubbing his back.

"I got yah. I'm here now. Shhh." I spoke slowly and calmly like when he was younger and afraid of thunderstorms. I started to rock him back and forth. I looked over at Bel, he had a sombre look on his face, and I mouthed a thank you. That brought back a grin that I was familiar with seeing. After Michael had cried him self back to sleep I sat on the couch with his head in my lap. I pulled out my cell and called up my parents, I had called them both earlier demanding to know why they hadn't been able to protect my baby brother from a simple kidnapping. My father picked up the phone that I held to my ear. I glared at the wall across from me. Most of the Varia, a side from Xanxus and Levi, where now in the room.

"Why are you calling?" He didn't sound pleased, I was the one that was pissed. He sounded like he had just been woken up and not at all frantic that his youngest son had just been kidnapped.

"I just thought I would let you know that the Varia found Michael, and that I am here with him. Don't need to worry about that now, because as it seams your eldest son is far more capable to take care of Michael I will me taking him back with me to Japan because it seams that you have no care in the world for your youngest son. I will be taking James with me too. I'll be by later today to pick him up." I hung up before my father could respond and turned off my phone, I threw my phone across the room as hard as I could. It made a satisfying cracking sound when it hit the wall. I sighed and leaned my head back. This was going to be a long day.

Bel took the opportunity to take Michael and I to the Rossi HQ that afternoon. What I hadn't expected was to see my mother and brother James both standing their with suit cases for three people. Michael didn't even get out of the car and my mother had tackled him in a hug. Tears running down her make-upless face. She probably gave up on the make up. When I had called earlier, on my plane ride to Italy, she all ready sounded panicked. I couldn't hate her. My father on the other hand, I was really starting to hate. James started to load up the luggage they had both packed into the back of the car. After he got into the back of the car my father came out of the house looking pissed.

"Where are you going?!" He was at the top of the stairs, My mother stood her ground then. She whipped her face free of tears straightened her back and faced my father. I stood by my mother. I realised she was glaring at him, just as hard as I was. I had no issue with this. He made it down to the last few steps before stopping.

"I am going to be living with my fifteen year old son and bring my two younger children with me because clearly your profession stands higher then that of the lives of your children." I opened my mouth to say that my job was just as bad but not by much, but I decided agents it. With that said my mother got into the back seat of the hummer, I opened the front passenger door. I pulled out a copy of the folder Aunty gave me. I shut the door and walked over to my father. I put the folder to his chest.

"When you decided to care, those are the men responsible. If you don't do anything about it I will. Believe me when I say, I know it will be when the men and women on that list die."

On the way to the air port I called up the chick that was decorating, buying everything for my house. I paid for a rush decoration for a family of three, one adult two kids. My mother and brother's would stay in the house I got. I would find a smaller place, maybe. I guess it was going to be like the old days now.

* * *

><p>Two Chapters in one night. My apologies for not getting chapter twelve up sooner, but I had a hard time writing that one. This one on the other hand was sooo much easier to write. I think I have tortured Gabe enough for now though. I hope you have all enjoyed it, I would also like to point out that I have a poll up on my profile and I want as many answers as I can get. I would also like to ask<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I love it when I get Reviews and if it is your first time Reviewing I do like to reply and even if you have reviewed before do it again. I love to know what you guys think.


	14. Target 14

Target Fourteen: Recovery

I curled up on the couch in the house I bought. My mother slept down stairs and my siblings on the floor above me. I heard Michael whimpering above me, probably nightmares. I sat up unable to sleep my self and made some hot chocolate, I put some mini marshmallows in to two cups and some milk before adding the hot chocolate mix and hot water.

I sat the cups of hot coco on the bed side table next to Michael's bed. I sat down on the edge and woke him from his nightmare. Michael latched on to me and cried silently. I ran my right hand threw his hair.

Michael calmed down enough that his tears stopped. I made him sit up and handed him a cup of the hot coco I made, It was now cool enough to drink with out burning. It would take him a while, but I was more then sure he would move past the kidnapping, that is if Bel didn't torture anyone in front of him. I sure as hell hoped he didn't. Michael finished his hot chocolate quickly. The warm liquid made Michael more sleepy, I took the cup out of his hands before he dropped it, and tucked him back into bed. I made my way back down stairs into the kitchen and made my self some tea. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

My mother and I sat in the living room while my brothers slept. I made food, knowing that my mother couldn't cook, and left some left overs in the fridge for my brothers. My mother sat, on the love seat, with her computer reading news of some kind. I sipped my tea; my second cup that morning. I heard a sharp knock on the door. I motioned for my mother to say where she was. This was Namimori their would be no reason for caution, but after resent events I didn't want to risk it.

I took a look threw the peep hole, Their on the other side was Hibari. I felt my self pale, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was far to tired to deal with this. I opened the door a crack. I must have looked horrible because Hibari raised a brow, I know I felt horrible, but did I really look it?

"Herbivore, you have been absent from school with out reason for two long. You will be punished, I will bite you to death."

"What is this about biting?" I heard my mother say from next to me, in accented Japanese, but Japanese no less.

"Don't worry mom. He just says kinky things when he means 'I will beat you to death.' of course it could also be a reference to cannibalism, but he isn't that type of person." I told her in French, she looked at me with the 'really?' way and it was more like the sarcastic way. She moved me out of the way and opened the door all the way. My mother smiled, a bit sad like, at Hibari.

"I'm truthfully sorry about my son's absence in school. You see my youngest son, while we where in Italy visiting family, was kidnapped. Gabriel took the first flight to Italy as soon as he heard, and mind you getting Michael back while he was their. I will call your school principle as soon as I can explaining what has happened. Gabe will be back to school tomorrow. I promise." I was impressed, my mother just lied to the schools residential monster and is still alive!

"Herbivore," that got my attention I came face-to-face with a steal-like glare"If you are not at school tomorrow, you will face the consequences." I watched as Hibari walked away with his jacket doing the cool cape thing. My mother shut the door.

"What did he mean by 'face the consequences?" I mother stared me down. I suppose to anyone else it would have looked intimidating, frightening even, but I had become accustomed to it.

"He means that he will hunt me down and beat me." I gave my mother a confused look "How did you do that? Hibari kinda like the peace keeper/monster of Namimori, and you lied to him and didn't die. I think I have just watched you become the other Carnivore of Namimori." My mother just smiled at me, patted my cheek, and walked up the stairs.

"Never under estimate a momma bear when her cubs are in danger." I think my mom has become the most scary person I know, she also just quoted NCIS Mike Franks. Seams like some things never changed.

I took advantage of my extra day off school and got to work getting a tutor's for my brothers after my mother gave me a run down of their education. I also enrolled them into school. My littlest brother into Namimori Elementary and James into his last year at Namimori Elementary. I also got them translators for while at school. It would peg them as rich but until they could speak Japanese it would have to do. I informed my mother that she would have to help them with their Japanese after school hours. I told James that I would walk them to school their first day, but after that I would be not walking them to school or back home and that he would have to walk him and Michael back and fourth and that if he wanted to hang out with friends after school all he had to do was call up mom so that she could pick up Michael. I blessed both James and Michael with cell phones. I told them both it was for emergencies and that they where not to use them in school. I also whispered to them that if they didn't use it in class I didn't care what they did with them out side class, and that the hole emergency deal use was to appease mom.

I cracked my back as I left the house. Time to head back to the hotel, it was getting dark.

I was walking past Tsuna's house when I saw Haru sitting next to Bianchi in a ramen bar. I missed a lot in the last few days, didn't I. I lifted a flap and poked Haru from behind. I got a good reaction out of her, I chuckled a bit. That made me feel a little bit less exhausted.

"Hahi, Gabe-kun! Where have you been... Are you okay?!" at first her question was demanding then it became something else entirely. I guess I really did really look horrible.

"Long story, one I will explain later. As for right now I am going back to my hotel to sleep." She nodded understanding that I would tell her later. "By the way don't eat anything Bianchi cooks, it might kill you." With that I walked away, nice comfy bed her I come.

Today I was far more refreshed, I had slept well and after a shower and tea I was ready to go face Namimori. I tucked away a spare uniform in my school bag and off I went.

I hummed to myself _Run Boy Run _by Woodkid as I walked toward the bridge that I would meet Tsuna at before school, and I did in fact see Tsuna at the bridge. I just about choked on my spit. It completely slipped my mind that this was happening today. I watched at Tsuna saved her and all that jazz. I jumped down from the bridge and landed on the dirt on the side of the toxic river. I walked over as Haru started to gush over how Tsuna saved her. Chuckled amused liked as Haru started to chase after Tsuna.

"Haru, your going to scare everyone if you keep this up!" I shouted at her light heartedly. She stopped dead in her chase and turned to me.

"Gabe-kun!" She ran over to me, thank god she didn't hug me "Are you feeling better?" I smiled at her

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking." I pulled out a spare uniform for Tsuna and handed it to him. He still seamed rather skittish around Haru, I didn't blame him though. "Here you go Tsuna. Sorry I haven't been around to save you from embarrassment, well any more then you have all ready got, but something came up." Reborn jumped onto my head.

"The rumours say that the youngest Rossi child got kidnapped." Reborn spoke in his squeaky all knowing voice. I thought I had killed all the rumours while I was on the plane! God damn it all! I need to work on that. "That would be your little brother, Michael."

"EHH! Rossi-san, your brother was kidnapped?! Is he okay?" Tsuna was so cute, Gokudera just did his little che thing and glared at me.

"Yes, he is fine. Both he, James and my mother are now living here in Namimori. In the mean time I have labelled my Father a idiot." I suppose I can now see why Tsuna hated his father so much, I can now also see why Tsuna didn't like the mafia after he finds out that his father is leader of the CEDEF. "Now can we go to school, you know before we are late. I don't feel like dealing with Hibari today."

* * *

><p>I realise that these last few chapters may be a little bit boring. For that I apologies, but their isn't much I can do about that seeing as that not much fighting is going on yet in the KHR story line. I am trying to get pasted the daily life arch as fast as I can, but I do find a curtain charm to it as it is what started of KHR as a gage manga and I do feel the need to include it as it was what got all of us into KHR to begin with. Rokuro Mokuro and the gang don't show up in the Manga for at least target 63 in the manga and I am only on target 12 here. I might end up skipping a few chapters in the manga like I have been doing, but if their is anything you want me to write about, that I have skipped over, just send a review or a PM what ever one works for you and I'll write an omake about it. Now I wont be able to update for some time. I am moving into my new apartment soon and I wont have internet till I get my student loan. Or till college starts up on the second of September, what ever one comes first so don't hate if I haven't updated in a week.<p> 


	15. Target 15

Target Fifteen: Dino

So in my opinion things have been going smoothly. Irie got to meet Lambo, Tsuna met Ryohei. Dr. Shamal came around; that day was fun. Hibari got involved and so on. I also happen to be a lazy ass and have no interest in give the details about the minor things that have happened so far despite the amount of amusement that it may have given me. My father was actually hunting down the people on the list of ass holes that are responsible for Michael's kidnapping.

I walked next to the Tuna-Fish while heading back to his home, hehe I crack my self up. Just the other day we, and when I say we I mean Tuna*, had to deal with the pickpockets. I can't remember their names, but it had been calm for a few days, but it is always calm before the storm. Tuna-fish stretched "School is finally over. What should we do when we get back?" I smiled at Tsuna, he had a tendency to forget that when I went to his house he had to study.

"You are going to be improving in English as well as your Japanese classes." I smirked at him and chuckled at the look of pure horror on his face. We then turned the corner and came face to face with a 'mob' of men in black suits. I lifted a brow... Right, Dino Cavallone was coming for a visit, and the dude was worse then Tsuna on a bad day when it came to clumsy-ness. I just about had a heart attack when I saw Tsuna approach the group. I put myself between Tsuna and the other dudes that looked slightly intimidating. I think Gokudera was rubbing off on me. I gave him the glare I imagined myself giving the bastards that scared my brother (physically and mentally,) if I ever met them in person. Yeah Gokudera was defiantly rubbing off on me, it was that or I actually saw Tsuna as a younger brother. That was possible as well.

"Rossi-san!" Tsuna poked his head around my back so that he could speak to the man in fount of me, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The looks of doubt and 'what's' going around the group was out standing. Eventually the both of us, some how I was able to get threw maybe it was Reborn's doing, made it to his front door and up the stairs. Of course Tsuna made a full on out sprint up the stairs, with out falling! I took my time removing my shoes and making my way up the stairs. I could hear Dino 'picking' on Tsuna from down here. I snickered to my self.

Once I was up the stairs Tsuna was staring at the turtle Dino owned. I stared at the group for a moment. I lifted a brow in silent question, but inside I was gushing. HOLY CRAP DINO IS HOT! I took the turtle, Enzio, out of Dino's hands and then bam he was out the window and tossing grenades with his whip. I played with Enzio on the table while Dino and Tsuna did their own thing for a little while. To be honest I was trying very hard not to be a horny teenager.

Dinner was something else. Dino's mess of the table was ... Off putting, if only a little, didn't change the fact that he was hot... I had to force my self to look at my food the entire time less my mind wonder into the gutter more then it normally did... I left right after dinner and politely told Tsuna that we would have lessons when ever Dino left, because his training as a boss came fist (bull shit really, I just didn't want to have do deal with the over load on my mind.)

I pulled out my phone and dialled the Varia HQ. The only reason I did this was because Aunty refuses to have a cell phone, no matter how cheap, when their is a perfectly good phone that she can use for free. Squalo picked up the phone as per usual. I had a feeling the number I called was to Squalo's desk... As I was prepared for Squalo to pick up I held to phone at arms reach and lied back on my bed, I was still living out of a hotel room.

"Voi! What do you want?!"

"Can I speak with Mamon please." I spoke like a normal person into my phone still holding it away from my ear.

"Oh, it's you..." I then heard more yelling, most likely at Levi to go get Mamon, or Bel ether one.

"Child what do you want, keep in mind that if you waste my time I will charge you." I smiled.

"Awe, Aunty I love you too. Okay keeping it quick, how do you not get distracted by attractive people?" I swear I heard her blinking and gears grinding.

"Child are you wasting my time or being serious?"

"I am being 100% serious. I have met a very attractive person and it is distracting and I want to be mentally 100% ready for anything, but when he is around not good."

"Avoid him" she said it like it was easy.

"Can't... He is the current boss of the Cavallone" I heard something akin to a snort. "Don't laugh at me! I can not help what my hormones do to me!" I whined "And I know for a fact that he will be around for a few more days!"

"Shouldn't you be talking about this with your mother." I didn't speak for a moment. Yeah sure I could talk to my mom about this, but I have NEVER talked to her about this kind of stuff.

"No." I heard a sigh of frustration "Besides you know how she feels about illusionests and if I was to ask her about getting past detractions she would most likely give me the wrong advice just so that I can't be me." I heard grumbling and mumbling. Aunty was cursing under her breath.

"Fine, but it is going to cost you."

"Always paid in full aunty."

So now that I had the hole hormones thing of teenagedum, I am really glad I only have to go threw this for a few more years, I was set to face Dino. Aunt Mamon gave me valuable advice on how to ignore very attractive people. Aunt wore a hood that diluted the effects. My theory is, sky flames. Sky flames make Dino attractive, or at least more then he should be. So all I had to do was put a lay of mist over my eyes to dilute the effects of the Sky flames, trouble was once I put the flames over my eyes my vision became impaired. Looks like I had to put on some glasses again, yay. So I was ready to face the day with a Dino, hehe sounds like dinosaur, in it.

I approached the Sawada house hold. Not in any way surprising Dino's familia was gathered out side. Tsuna and Gokudera were being dragged by Yamamoto towards me. I smiled slightly. I made a point of taking a look at Dino, HAZA! My theory was right. I almost broke into a dance. By time they both got to me Gokudera had freed himself from under Yamamoto's arm. I walked with them towards the school. I nodded a greeting to the three of them.

"Rossi, I didn't know you needed glasses." Takashi pointed out my newest item. I shrugged.

"I have always needed them, I just haven't bothered to ware them before. I admit, being able to see is nice." I answered honestly as I could with a little bit of a lie on top. I remember vaguely needing them to see in my past life, but when I was reborn I didn't need them. Now with the coating of mist flames, I needed them again. I took notice that yes the mist flames worked not only on Dino but Tuna fish as well. He didn't seam as cute as before. They worked on the others as well, in fact with this little cover of mist I could see when Takashi was being serious (other then with baseball). It improved things greatly. Less of a hindrance in my opinion. How knows maybe Xanxus wouldn't come off as scary and Bel as creepy.

I half listened to the three of them talking about Dino, when a very nice car went by, and then Tsuna went flying with it. I looked down at Reborn who decided to point Gokudera and Yamamoto in the direction of the local Mafia. I pulled out my phone and read the stuff I needed to about today and most likely the next few days to come. I put my phone to sleep. I didn't run after Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Are you not going to go after them?" I heard Reborn ask. I scoffed, did Reborn doubt my net work? Or was he testing me as a guardian. I all ready discussed this with him. It was so not happening.

"Why bother, Tsuna isn't with Momokyokai. If they knew about Tuna being the Tenth of the Vongola, which they don't, they would have attempted this a long time ago." I turned to face the fancy car that had went passed earlier. I watched as Dino stepped out, I just about did a dance again he was still attractive, but no where near as much as yesterday, stupid sky flames.

"I like that. Their minds are set on rescuing Tsuna. They lost their composure, but they're trust worthy." Dino looked proud of Tsuna's family slash friends.

"What are you doing Dino-san!" I made my way over to Tuna and started to help with the unwrapping of the tuna fish.

"Sorry, Sorry. I just had to test your family." And he said it with a smile worth a million dollars. It was then that Reborn decided to inform Tsuna and Dino that Yamamoto and Gokudera had in fact gone after a local mafia gang. My life here was going to be just peachy wasn't it.


	16. Target 16

Author's note: Oh my god, I am so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I did in the summer. I know I updated at least once a week but now I can't. I really can't, and I know most of you have heard the excuse "School" one to many times, but in this case I am a full time Collage student. I wake up at 6 in the morning and get home sometime around 4-7pm most nights eat sleep and do more school work. Please trust me when I say when I am sick or half asleep you don't want me doing anything. I tried to make a hat for a friend while I was sicker then a dog and I ended up making it WAY to small. Now that that is out of the way, I just wanted to say thank you to the people that have reviewed my story/chapters so far. For those that put more into their reviews/just talking about my story will do I do like to respond back. Just yesterday someone Reviewed and I responded with a full paragraph of text (didn't mean to do that but hey). I don't really get to talk about KHR with my friends in real life so it is nice to talk to some other fans (most of my friends only know what KHR is because of me T^T)

* * *

><p>Target Sixteen: Some Kid I don't Remember<p>

I hit my head on my desk in the classroom. I heard whispers and felt stares. I suppose I shouldn't have banged my head on the hard surface in the middle of a lecture for a oncoming important test, that even if I tried to fail I wouldn't you know unless I just didn't do anything on the test. I got up from my desk and just left the classroom stating that I wasn't feeling well, in all truth I went to seek out the one and only infamous Hibari Kyoya. Hibari and I have been having sparing matches as of late, just to cure our boredom, and yes I realise it was a thing Hibari and Mokuro did in the anime and what not, but I was BORED! Things here had been peaceful, or as peaceful as the start of a manga could get, and I was bored. I mean really bored. I mean that I could have hanged, not that I would, someone just because it would be entertaining. That sounded very Bel like, Pretend I didn't say that.

I slammed open the door to the disciplinary comity room, as soon as I did a tonfa came flying to wards my face. I dogged easily enough, thank god for all the training put me threw else I would probably be on the floor withering in pain. I grinned, perhaps I have spent to much of my time with Bel, because I was enjoying this far to much. It was about a month ago where I just gave up running away from the prefect and I hit back, I succeeded, blew my mind. My automatic thought was that 'That wont be happening again' you know because Hibari has this thing with being better then everyone else. So now it has become a challenge for both Hibari and I to out do the other. Now back to the present. Hibari continued this little 'dance' threw the halls. All I really do is dodge, you know because keeping a Ji around school is kinda illegal, how Hibari got a way with it I have no clue, wait... Maybe the police are scared of him. I will have to look into that, it is very possible.

"He shot him!" I stopped dead in my tracks, momentarily distracted by Tsuna's girlie scream. Hibari took advantage of that and made a move. I came back to reality just in time to move, my arm will now be heavily bruised for the next week. I was now conflicted. I really wanted to fight, you know burn of all this energy, or run to Tsuna's aid like the good person that I am, well to my friends. After dodging a few more times I gave in to the need to run to the Tuna's aid. I blocked Hibari's next hit and then attempted to trip him up. Key word tried, it didn't work so I just booked it down the hall and to the first year floor, then stopped and remembered that it was the first day of the new year, hence why I was on the third year floor at first, and then turned onto the second year floor. In a slight panic I opened the door to 2-A. That is when I saw a very very sad site.

"My future shall be darkness." I did not remember this character. A boy with some sad looking underpants, some bandages was crying on the floor. I looked over at Tsuna, he was fine. A little shocked but fine. I scoffed, I was not impressed. I putt up a very face smile and stood straight. I felt my facial mussels twitch as he mopped about his life. I waited for him to finish his rant, and just as the class was giving him sympathy, I whacked him over the head, hard. He made me worry over Tsuna, whom mind you has made it to brother status for me, for no apparent reason. This seamed to gain everyone's attention. The entire class was silent, deadly silent. The kid sat on the floor with real tears in his eyes now.

"I am not going to pretend that what you are is lame and sucks balls, but if you so much as make me come running into this class room again for no reason at all. I will make sure you wish you where never born do you year me." I was so proud of my self. I said that all with a straight face, or at least the face smile, and very clam like as well. I replaced my creepy smile for a smirk and looked at Tsuna. "Sorry for disturbing your class, Tsuna." And walked out of the room. That was when I heard 'That was so scary' whispers from his class room. That was when I came face to face with Hibari. Oh crap. I was so dead.

I sat in Tsuna's bedroom tutoring not only Tsuna, but Yamamoto as well, in Japanese and English. _Yay~! _So I now had Tsuna up to snuff in his classes. Yamamoto, got the hang of things rather quickly so long as you had the time to tell him how it works and he paid attention. So it wasn't all that bad.

"Ah, Rossi-san, your in third year right. What do you want to do after school?" I had no idea how this question came up, but Yamamoto asked. I had to ponder this a moment.

"He is a information broker." Came the squeaky voice of Reborn, fallowed by Tsuna yelling not to go around spouting that kind of thing.

"Is that part of the Mafia game? What dose a information broker do?" Gokudera, whom decided that he needed to be here in order to make sure that I was tutoring Tsuna all the right stuff, make a irritated sound.

"A information broker, buys and sells information from any one. They may or may not be allied with a family." Gokudera was getting irritated with Yamamoto "And it's a real job, baseball idiot!" I coughed a little to get their attention.

"I would prefer my... alliance with Tsuna kept secret. The life of a broker can be very short, if the wrong people find out who they are that is."

"What?!" Came from Tsuna "You could die?!" I blinked a few times, sometimes I forgot that I wasn't in the presence of experienced underground people.

"I could, though Tsuna, I am most likely the only person keeping your existence in the mafia world a secret. You, as a the selected 10th candidate for the Vongola, have a very high price on your head. Any information on you will cost a small fortune, but as I am only one person, and there is only so much I can do eventually word will get out that you are here; so it is important that you and your family train and learn as much as you can now, rather then later." I think that is the most I have ever said at one time **ever. **To any one for that matter. I have gotten so used to having Bel and Aunty know what I have to say that talking to people is weird. Every one in the room looked slightly stunned. "What?" I asked "Did I say something wrong?" Then, on both Gokudera's and Yamamoto's faces, a very serious look came on their faces. Yamamoto dove right back into his home work and Gokudera took off saying something along the lines of going to buy more bombs. I looked over at Reborn, he had a smirk on his face. That usually meant something very good, in his mind, has happened. I looked over at Tsuna. He still looked a little dumb-founded. I chuckled a little and adjusted my glasses.

"Don't worry so much Tuna Fish, you have a good strong family."

"HIEE!"

I think I just pulled a Reborn. Hee.


	17. Target 17

Target Seventeen: A What?

You know as of late I was starting to feel the boredom, I don't know why, I just was. I mean the last time boredom hit this hard some kid, who's name I know know as Naito Longchamp, came around and solved it, but I wasn't counting on something weird or even abnormal to happen in the ever changing life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or even to be invited to anything for that matter and if Reborn was going to try and rope me into going bowling he had another thing coming because only Naito would be attracted to someone so ugly. That and I am gay. So in a very short expatiation, not happening. I physically shivered at the thought of being dragged along with Tsuna on that one. Or maybe that day had come and gone and I was just out of luck, not really. So my dilemma remained unfixed. I sat on my couch upside down. I still had yet to find a new home. The one I bought had become the home of my mother and brothers. I had a feeling that they would be going back to Italy soon enough. My father had done a wonderful job with cleaning up the people that kidnapped my baby-baby brother Michael. So I just might have a place all to my own soon enough. As for right at the moment I was still living, barely, in the hotel I got when I first moved to Namimori. I was enjoying looking at my place from upside down. It was interesting to say the least, but not quite enough to solve the boredom crisis. That is when the phone to the hotel room rang. I cursed in French, I kinda wish the phone was closer. I am lazy, what do you want from me?

I got up slowly and picked up the phone, with out feeling the need to stop the world from spinning! I counted that as a minor victory for my self seeing as that I had been upside down for quite some time. For a moment I forgot that I was in Japan and answered in Italian.

"I am sorry to disturb you, sir, but a child calling them selves Mamon, and an other calling them selves "The Prince" wishes to come up and speak with you." The poor lady at the front desk was going to have nightmares for week for calling Aunty a child. Wait... Aunty is here?!

"Yes... Send them up." I almost choked on my own tongue trying to get the right language out. With that I hung up and waited for my Aunty. My day just got more exciting! I mean the last time I saw my aunty was almost half a year ago, and Belphegor most likely found out that aunty was coming to see me and decided to tag along, or demanded to see his Baron. Ether one. I just about did a face plant on the floor. Mamon used her sneezing-into-toilet-paper to find me and they both where in Namimori before the Ring battles. Oh crap, this was not good, not good at all.

I opened the door before ether one of them could knock, not that Belphegor would. He probably would have kicked down the door because no one was their to open it for him. After all, why would a prince need to do such a trivial task. I ushered them into my living room before they could gain any more attention then they have, fallowed by locking the door with every lock possible. I turned to face the two of them. Bel had made him self comfortable one the couch with his feat on the coffee table and Aunty sat next to him.

"Ushishi, the Baron has better taste in Hotel's then I thought." Ouch.

"hm, Perhaps the staff could be better." Yep, lady was going to have nightmare for a week.

"Um, guys why are you hear?" I had to ask, I know I am going to regret asking, but I had to know. Belphegor turned to face me with that crazy grin of his, he laughed a little.

"I came because I am a Prince." Yep he wants to know why I picked Japan of all places to live in seeing as that I have literary no rights as a person, because I am gay, here.

"Mo, we where on a mission in Tokyo. We thought that we would come by to visit." My aunty played out smoothly though...

"How much he pay you to find out where I live?" I asked bluntly.

"107, 145 yen." I felt my shock, okay that was lame, I felt shock over the fact that Aunty would sell me off so cheaply.

"Aunty only 1000 american dollars. I am really hurt, I though I would have been at least worth 2000" I mocked a hurt expression and placed a hand over my chest. I almost forgot, I could never forget, what it was like to be with these people.

"hmm, it also comes with today's lesson." I had to back peddle a little, what in gods name did Aunty mean. I had finished all training with her a good long while ago. What more could I possibly need to learn? I lifted a brow. I admit I was curious, but I did not want to be the cat that used his last life.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly. I was now treading deep waters. That is when Bel grinned a crazy grin that any demon would be scared off.

"Mamon forgot to teach you about fears" I almost chocked. I didn't want to go into that sector of my brain thank you. I mean fear is a powerful thing, as an illusionest I delved into the deepest darkest parts of my opponents fears and used them to my advantage. I could do that, that was easy, but facing my own fears... I did not want to go their. I turned to Aunty. She didn't seam to be all that happy with the fact that she forgot this.

"It is more like a test. To see how far you can go before you think the illusion is real. I forgot to give you your ingratiation into becoming an illusionest." Mamon did not seam happy with her self, not happy at all. I suppose she could be in a grumpy mood. A grumpy Aunty was not a fun Aunty. So she most likely took the 1000 to get Bel off her ass so she could get this over with.

"Their is a catch isn't their?"

"The 'catch' is that I can't be the one to give you the test." I blinked a few times. Illusionest are hard to come by, I mean the trained ones that is. "So my old master will have to give you the test, but be warned I do surpassed him." I smirked a little Mamon was the best (until she faces Mokuro) of her time thus she became one of the Arcoboleno. At this point in time only one other is better then Mamon and that is Mokuro, and potentially Fran, but he isn't even 6 yet and has no training so he wont count for a LONG while yet.

"Of course Aunty, you didn't get that pacifier for nothing." I rarely mentioned the curse in front of aunty, but every time I did I made it into a complement, of some kind. "So when is this test going to happen, and where?"

"America"

I just about died six times on that plane! Never again will I travel with Belphegor and Aunty on the same plane. No way, never again. I will take the everyday people plane and arrive hours later then them, but I will not fly or travel with them ever again! This is why I am now in my own limo rather then in one with the two of them. I will not risk my life in a moving peace of transportation with them in it. Some times I think they do it on purpose. So now here I am in the peace and quite of a limo of my own waiting for doom. This is what you would call the calm before the storm. I was about to take a test that deals with my own fears in order to become a full fledged Illusionest, yay. To be honest I am more then sure that their are fears that deal with my past life. Like getting hit by a car, or dying in one. Also part of the reason why I am not in the other limo with Aunty and Bel. I cracked my neck, to loosen the mussels a little. I was starting to get tense, stupid cars.

Have I ever said how much I love the country side, no, well I do. I am currently waiting for my Aunty to finish talking with her old master, I think she was more likely trying to convince him to give me the test. I wonder when was the last time they saw each other? Never mind. As I was saying I am enjoying the country view. We, Belphegor and I, are standing in front of a Country home in the middle of strawberry fields. I love strawberries. It was a quaint home. Perhaps one day I would like to live in a place like this.

"Dose the Baron like this place?"

"hmm, I wouldn't say just this place Bel. Though the strawberry fields are a nice touch though." I looked over at Bel if I could see his eyebrows they would be lifted. "Yes I like this place. Though I have a feeling I wont be liking it after today's events." I sighed.

Inside... Was what one might expect a old ladies home might look like. Doilies where everywhere, and almost all the curtains where knitted and what not and most of the walls where painted a yellow white. Mamon, Bel and my self sat on a couch facing a really old man, or at least he looked that way. On the coffee table in the middle their was cookies and tea, no one dared touch what was in front of them, but the old man that is. He was sipping his tea contently. Though I had no interest in drinking the tea the old dude provided, and I really liked tea, I focused on taking in what little I could see of this small, or small compared to what I was used too, home. The living room was nice to sit in, very comfy and homey in appearance, but boy was this couch uncomfortable. I could barely see the kitchen, clean and orderly. Over all it looked like the guy had to much time on his hands so his house looked spotless, I bet his room looked like a pig sty compared to down here. Because I know for a fact that mine was, I liked to call it a organised mess. If Aunty saw it the other day I bet she would have a fit. I just didn't care. Over all, if need be both Mamon and I could create illusions and get us out of here before anything bad or devastating could happen. Their where at least ten ways to get in and out of this house from the two rooms that I have seen. I felt really tense, I really didn't think I was going to like what was about to happen.

"My wife will be down soon, Viper, why haven't you told us you where alive let alone have an apprentice." I could feel my eyebrows rising. I turned to look at Mamon then back to the old man. I took that moment to lean over to Bel and whisper in Japanese.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I didn't bother to turn to Bel, though I could feel his crazy grin. Don't ask about it, just something I have learned over the years.

"I believe the Baron is thinking what the prince is thinking." He had to end it with his laugh.

"Aunty, why didn't you tell us that you had family?!" I asked in French as I mocked a hurt emotion and placed a hand over my heart. The old man across from us gave me the "you have more then one head" look.

"He was a child when he started to call me that." Was all aunt could say before old man interrupted and it was towards me.

"You will give respect to your Master, child, Mamon is male." He sounded so horrified that I was calling Aunty, Aunty. To be truthful I just didn't give a shit, and I think Mamon gave up trying to get a two year old out of the habit because he really loves me deep down. So in response I smiled at the old man in the way that can make any one feel uncomfortable because you know they aren't saying anything nice to you kind of way.

"I am sorry, but who are you to tell me what I can call my Master." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I wasn't going to do anything this old fucker told me to do. Aunty on the other hand sat back and watched making bets with Bel. "Aunty, is what I have been calling Mamon for 13 years of my life. I was two, it isn't going to change any time now. Aunty is family, my family, that she didn't leave behind when Mamon decided to fake his death. To that I believe that you didn't even get a notification other then that he had 'died', so dear sir, politely back off." I eased of the strained smile and replaced it with one I used for Michael in all his cute glory, kind and loving. "As far as I am concerned I am worth far more to my Aunty then you have ever been." The old man looked out right filled with fury, that is when a older woman that looked, far more regal then the old man stepped off the last step. She had the same markings as Mamon did, purple and triangle cheek marks. She wore a long black cloak that hid most of her figure and most of her face. I felt Mamon tense up. I glared at her.

"For give my husband, he doesn't realise that every master teaches differently." she turned to face Mamon. "My son, what brings you hear?" I didn't like her.

"Mother" I silent pause of **major **tension. "This is my apprentice, Gabriel Rossi." Old lady turned to face me, she gave me the _**creeps! **_I could feel the shiver that goes down your spine when watching one of them horror movies. I didn't like it.

"You have been taught well, you have even more potential laying in wait as well." I immediately threw up ten times more blocks on my mind. It didn't really think it, I just did it. I really don't want anyone else in my mind thank you. In turn I had to take the mist off my eyes along with the glasses. I could now feel the equivalent of a migraine. She was defiantly in my mind, **nope nope nope! **Not happening lady. My mind is my own, not for anyone else. So just for extra measure I pushed the blocks on my mind out ward. Kinda like mind blast in Dragon Age. This made Old lady fall to the floor, as well as push dick face into the couch he was on and because I had no wish what so ever to hurt Aunty or Bel, it left them unaffected. This made Bel laugh. My mind now felt less crowed, my blocks replaced themselves. Thank the evens that it didn't take much out of me to put them in place.

"Very impressive" The old woman stood up slowly, in fact very slow. "I was not expecting that. You are even more protective over your own mind then the people around you, but none the less I am at a stand still. I am unable to enter your mind nor, my son and your friend." I did what now? I took a peek at Mamon and then Bel. I was so not blocking their minds. They where doing that on their own. I grinned, let the old lady think what she will. Bel had spent more then enough time around Mamon and I to learn how to do it himself and Mamon just didn't like people in his mind and took advantage of the moment. I watcher her stand to her full hight once again. Then I watched her realisation, my feral grin still in place. "I see." She huffed clearly not impressed. "I take it my son has brought you here for your test." I just about smacked my head on the coffee table, I really didn't want to do this. Did Fran have to do this? He did have marking like Mamon's.

* * *

><p>AlexWilliamO: Okay so this story turned out to be almost ... 3000 words! WHOOP! Thanks so much for everyone that has read this story so far, please review. I mean I love to talk to people and if you have anything interesting to say I will reply, but if it's something like. Keep up the writes or please update soon, I don't reply. I actually find it annoying when people say please update soon. I mean I just posted a story this is being posted on the 22 of October of 2014. That aside I love you all because I have made some friends with the making of this story.<p> 


	18. Target 18

Target Eighteen: Never Again

Okay so my test was a little weird. As it so happens I get sent into the depths of my own mind and have to work my way out again. Fun right? No no it isn't. I mean it, it is no fun. I am currently in the space that is my mind. Piles and piles of things, random crap from my life, maybe both lives, piled around me. I looked up it seamed that it extended on forever. Maybe I should organize my mind, perhaps this was why Aunty wanted me to organize my thoughts. Looking forward again, a narrow path that just barely could fit me. Okay so maybe narrow wasn't good, but at least it didn't look the same all the way down. My own mind was going to challenge me. I really wasn't looking forward to facing my own demons...

I felt like I had been walking for _hours_ then again this was my own mind, you never know what time is like here. I sat down in frustration being careful not to touch any of the many items stacked up around me. I made the mistake of trying to climb only to come into a memory that I didn't exactly want to remember. I was really starting to get tired of this mess, and it was my own mind! I glared at the wall of things on my left. I took my glasses off and tucked them into a pocket, I rolled up my sleeves. If my own mind was going to put up a fight with me, it would have to be to make me clean stuff. So I was going to treat this like any other test I have had in my life. I was going to tackle it, and I was going to ace this bitch. I was going to have to go threw every one of my memories and sort them out and put them away as neatly as possible.

I fell flat on my back on top of a pile of stuff, not hard stuff comfy stuff, I managed to push the flood of memories to the back of my mind as I did so. I had manage to make a decent dent into my memories and I was exhausted. If I could sleep, I would, but technically I was. So their was no point in that, so I laid their for a long while just staring up at nothing. I sat up again bored and looking for something of interest. That is when i saw a box-chest-thing. Sticking out of the junk of my mind. Okay curiosity peeks, I walked over to it. I poked it. Strangely enough no memories came flooding back to me. I pulled it out, with a lot of effort, of the pile of things around it. The top of the chest held the Vongola crest. I just about jumped out of my skin. I checked the lock on it. Defiantly locked. I sat there staring at it. I knew what this was, the memories that I couldn't remember with in KHR, or that I didn't have written down. Mind you that is quite a bit, but this chest was small-ish side. It was more like a small tote. Perhaps the memories in side are in the form of the manga or DVD's or something... For some reason I didn't want to open it. I didn't want to know what was going to happen. I cleared out the space that it was pulled out of and placed it neatly in the space and then covered it again.

Waking up was more painful then it needed to be. Nothing exiting happened while in my mind, other then finding that box. That woke me up faster, remembering the box that is. It reminded me of what I needed to do, or wanted to do. I sat up and found my self laid out on the couch in that damned old lady lives in. That might explain why I was stiff all over.

"Ushishishi, how was the baron's rest?" In response I glared daggers at him. If anything it said 'you try sleeping on this god forsaken couch.' He just laughed. I pulled out my phone to look at the time. I had been out for most of the afternoon. I moved my feet so that they rested on the floor.

"Hmm, that was fast." Came the voice of my aunty, she sat across from me and beside Bel. I moaned a little and rubbed my temples. My head decided to let me know that it didn't like getting a cleaning.

"Perhaps you completed it a little to quickly." The old lady that I donned with hate spoke "but none the less you have passed." She approached me I pulled back and gave her the get-the-fuck-away-from-me glare. "Relax child I am going to give you your marks, proof the you have been trained in the art of illusions." I made a face. As much as I loved violet, as it was my eye colour, but I really didn't want to have violet triangles on my face. I moved farther from her, if possible. She huffed, in what I would assume was irritation. "What is with the younger generation and wanting to be different." It was a mumble to her self, but as she was getting closer to me I could hear every word. "I will make them black if it makes you feel better." Black I could do. Black goes with everything.

I admired the triangles on my face a little while longer with my phone. The camera showing my face was very handy. Two neat triangles, black, now sat a good inch under my eyes and a good inch away from my nose. They looked, aside from colour, exactly like Aunty's. The plain had been in the air for a while now. I had decided to take a different plane then Aunty and Bel. I was now on a plane with a hole bunch of strangers rather then on the private jet Aunty and Bel where taking to Japan, yes it would take longer, but It was worth the peace of a first class flight, then dying in a plain before even getting there. Bel had made the point that they fit me well before even getting to the air port, several times in fact. Then I noticed that I wasn't wearing my glasses, which meant that I didn't have the flames coating my eyes. Oops. I quickly replaced the flames over my eyes and shuffled threw my carry on bag to find my glasses. I had been successful, I placed them back on my face. I pulled out my phone again to check my self out again. I didn't look all that bad.

I flopped down on my desk. Bel and Aunty had taken the plane right back to Italy, thank what ever deity you worship because I did not need them meeting Tsuna and co. before the hole ring battle thing. That is when I noticed something... It was far to quite in this classroom... I looked over at Ryohei seat in the classroom. I blinked a few times... Oh, shit don't tell me was the thoughts that floated threw my head at that moment. I pulled out my phone and called Tsuna. Stupid, yes, but I don't care. I sure ass hell hoped that I wasn't right.

"Rossi-san!" Tsuna sounded panicked. Que over protective instincts. "Onii-san is in the hospital!" I was never ever leaving Japan, ever again. Never again, while any events of importance where happening or could be happening.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

To:

First off, I love you. Secondly, I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I have little time to write. When I get the chance I will make the next chapter longer (if possible, and most likely is possible seeing as that Mokuro and Co. are now involved.) I like over protective Gabe as well. He is so much fun to write. I know a lot of people don't like the idea of putting yourself into your writing, but everyone dose it. It would be very hard to write this story if Gabe had nothing of me in him. I want to tell you what I have in store but that wouldn't make you read the story now would it ;)

I have had several comments on how people love Gabe's relation to Bel and Viper. I picked both of these people fore good reason. Gabe just needs a balance that both give him. I am sorry that Gabe isn't as scared as you may think he is, but from now on not only will he be a neat freak in his head he will be one in real life. As for his paring... I have no clue. I have talked this over with some people and I still have no idea. Though I am starting to very much so lean towards a certain villain/ally-later-on. That is a lot of people/not-really.

Thanks for the Review!

Au revoir!

TO THE REST OF YOU. Please talk to me via review, I love to hear your feed back.


	19. Target Omake

AN: I have no internet at my house (I know sad face) thus I am making an Omake 8D This takes place just before target seventeen when Gabe gets home only to find Bel and Mamon in his house/hotel room. One day he will get to live in that house he bought I swear on it. Don't be too upset that this "target" is so short as I have no internet while at home and thus I have no access to sources out side of school.

Bold words are words in English!

* * *

><p>Target Omake: The Sketchbook<p>

"I'm so done with school!" I said dramatically as I flopped ungracefully to the floor of Tsuna's room my head meeting the table.

"Rossi-san, please don't hurt yourself." Tsuna half pleaded. He had toned down sense I started the hole head-hitting-table-thing, in fact this was really mellow compared to the first time this happened. He laterally screamed, I ended up throwing his text book at him for it.

"Ma ma, you are one of the smartest people I know, why do you hate school?" Yamamoto asked as he and Tsuna sat next to me fallowed by Gokudera whom sat across from me. Back when Tsuna made friends with the baseball lover and dynamite boy they joined us in this lovely tutor sessions. I had gained another student (because gokudera knows all of this all ready and I refuse to teach him what he all ready knows), wonderful, right? Not really, these 'classes' often got loud and often ended up with me kicking both of them out so that I could teach Tsuna in peace. I hopped that today was not such a day.

"hmmm" I turned to face Yamamoto "It's because everything they teach I know all ready." I could hear Tsuna's shock, no I mean it he said 'Heh?!'

"Don't sound so surprised dame-Tsuna." Reborn spoke from the bed, scaring the living day lights out of everyone. I tried my hardest not to let it show, I know I fooled at least three people in the room, but they don't need to know that I was surprised by the hitman. "Rossi, has been taught by private tutors his hole life. He has at least collage..."

"University" I corrected but he continued with as if I said nothing.

"Level education. He is very smart for his age."

"Rossi-san, why didn't you say anything?!" Tsuna asked loudly.

"Why are you in middle school when you are so intelligent?" Gokudera had to ask the smart questions didn't he. He even asked in the way that clearly said 'I don't trust you.' So I decided to answer one question at a time and calmly.

"I didn't say anything because I am trying to blend in and telling the hole school I am ten times smarter then any of them is not a good way to go about it." Also why I haven't said anything about my sexuality. "As for why I am in middle school when I clearly am far more educated then everyone there, that is my business." I sat up after my expatiation and tossed books at Tsuna and Yamamoto. It was a book that I remember reading, if only vaguely, from my old world. It is the level of middle school students in Canada often read, It was called The Giver. I was truly surprised when I found it, I remember not being much of a reader back then and it helped me get into reading books. So it was something of sentimental value. "All right, I want the two of you to start reading this. When you come across a word you don't understand I want you to write it down and ask me the translation. I'll tell you then I want you to write that down next to the English word. At the end of the book, I want you to hand me copies of the sheets and then each of you will have a test based on your needs."

After a little while of the two of them reading I ended up kicking Gokudera out because he kept detracting Tsuna and Yamamoto from their work and then not long after that I got bored of the silence and pulled out my sketchbook. I don't know when the habit started, taking a sketchbook with me everywhere, I suppose it just happened on it's own after a while I would just get a itch to draw and if you don't have paper to draw on, then you are screwed to high heaven. So here I am drawing when Reborn looks over my shoulder/sits on my shoulder/because I am leaning over my sketchbook like I always do it's more like he is on my back and I didn't notice he was there because I was so absorbed into drawing.

"Rossi, you are now in charge of teaching these two art." I felt myself pale and go red at the same time, it was a very odd feeling. I was split between dread of having to teach them art and embarrassment that Reborn was watching me draw. Currently on the page was Tsuna reading his book. On the page before I had drawn Yamamoto because when both where reading the looked so focused and it interested me. So I quickly closed by book only to have Reborn snatch it from my hands. Both Tuna-fish and Takashi had taken interest in this, they had in fact heard that I would now be teaching them art. Reborn turned so that he was sitting on the table, both of them, both boys, sat behind him and looked at the drawings I had made. Reborn started from the beginning. I felt the heat in my face becoming more prominent. I quickly covered my face with the pillow I was given to sit on and hugged my knees. That is when an idea came to me, Bianchi was supposed to be teaching Tsuna art, not me, then again I might teach them more seeing as that even in my time here I haven't seen her teach him a damn thing. I removed my face slowly to ask how Bianchi felt about it only to hide my face again. They where still flipping threw the pages. I felt very pale and red at the same time, I couldn't bring my self to speak. I felt very very embarrassed.

"Rossi-san these are amazing. Is that Yamamoto?!" I was defiantly not coming out of my turtle shell now.

"Wha! It is me, and look it's you Tsuna!" Turtle turtle. I could feel Reborn's smirk.

"Don't shoot Rossi-san!" I was on the floor just as 'don't' came out of Tsuna's mouth, I just missed getting shot. I looked over at the wall where a new found bullet hole had appeared. I sat up in a hurry.

"_**What the hell?!**_" I demanded in English. "_**I am not regretting anything you bastard.**_" I'm just embarrassed like crazy because that is my sketchbook, and I don't really want people trying to decipher my art, like what you are doing right now, and yes even if I went to a art school once upon a time.

"**Rossi, you're gay.**" I looked at Reborn for a minute in minute shock. How did he figure that out?! I mean really how did he find out?! I recovered slightly and rubbed my hands over my face. Not only was I in shock over being shot at I was in shock over him finding out that I am gay. I took a deep breath and lowered my hands. Okay treat this like you are talking to your best friend the crazy prince, except that this time he might kill you.

"**Okay, I'm gay big deal.**" I realised that after the words came out of my mouth I am from Italy, not the best country for gay rights, and then I come to Japan, possibly worse then Italy. I am sooooo glad that Reborn is the only person in the room that can understand rapid fire English. I looked over at our innocent on lookers. Confusion clearly written all over their faces. "You will learn one day, what we are talking about. We are done for today." I turned back to face reborn. I now had my wits back "You come with me." I demanded, I am in no position to demand anything, but I demanded anyway. I was treating him like a crazy person, It is also very possible that he is crazy. I stormed out of the room and out the front door, but not before saying good bye to Nana. I calmly shut the door behind me and then proceeded to walk with fury toward the more the abandoned part of town. I wasn't really angry. Fully aware of Reborn fallowing me I slowly bled my flames into the surrounding area. I didn't want people walking in on a scene and then end up dead because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I stopped and turned to face the hitman. "Enlighten me, Reborn, what is it that you intend to do with this information. Surely not black mail, it seams far beneath the _number one _hitman." All he did was smirk at me, I swear one day I would rip it off his face. As of right now, I am not skilled enough to do so.

"Sell it" I narrowed my eyes at this. Why would he sell it, who would he sell it to?

"To who?" I asked with high suspicion.

"To the shadow broker." Damn, if he sold that info to the shadow broker, in other words me, I would have to sell it for what it's worth, by the way not much by my standers, because if I don't sell it then Reborn will know that I am the shadow broker... But seeing as that the shadow broker is a high end name he isn't going to buy it for much, I as he doesn't know that I am the broker yet will pay more.

"What do you want for it?" If anything I have learned about this bastard, then I am going to regret eve asking that.

"A favour." Yep, nope. I don't like it.

"What kind of favour?" Reborn just smirked. It meant anything I ask you. I bit my lip. If I agreed reborn would just pretend that he never found out I am gay and only ask for a favour, only one, but it could be anything. I was so doomed.

"Fine." I said like it was the most disgusting thing I have ever said in my life. And at this point it just might be. With that I removed the illusion and stormed off. Lesson learned never ever let people look at your sketch book. Now all I wanted was to crash on my bed and sleep.


	20. Target 19

AN:

I love it when I get Reviews 3 I really do. I like knowing that you people love my style of writing, trust me when I say I have little confidence in writing and it makes me feel much better knowing that random people I don't know very well actually like what I write. Also To the people that read this story every update, starting in January I will be able to update more often, but as of right now it is exam week and then holidays so don't hate for no chapter posting. Just so you know I am posting this on December 8th of 2014.

To my Anon-Reader

You are not the only person that likes Gabe's relationship with Bel. I hope I got Bel's personality down with out putting to much OOC into him as well as every other character in the world of KHR. Yes, Aunty is actually my doing... I made a mistake and had to fix it up in the story... Good excuse eh? That hole Rival thing would be pretty cool... *ideas forming while stroking chin in thought* hmmm I just might do that ...

* * *

><p>Target Nineteen: Mokuro Rokudo<p>

I suppose I forgot to mention that I had deleted any digital copy of my knowledge of KHR world. The only thing I have left are the hard copies currently hidden under a lose floor bored under my old bed back at my fathers mansion. So in the end no temptation to go and look threw my phone at every event that happens, but at this moment I wish I hadn't. I mean Ryohei was in the hospital for reasons that I can't remember, I mean I know why, but I can't remember why. You know that moment when you know something but can't remember what and it's frustrating. So after the phone call with Tuna-fish, I made a mad dash for the hospital.

I opened the door to Ryohei's room a little to hastily, it made a loud sound when I did so. Surprisingly I wasn't so out of breath and I ran all the way here. Once I saw Ryohei lying there all bandaged and beaten I cursed in every language I know, witch happens to be four and I used every curse I could come up with. Once I got to Japanese Ryohei still had the vigor to yell 'Those are not extreme things to say!' I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"I have the right to curse all I may please. My friend is in the hospital and I don't know why and I don't know who and because I don't know it will drive me insane." That and I just realised that if any body, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru and Ryohei where to die I would go on a murderous rampage. That unfortunately includes Bel... And Aunty... Though they are supposed to be able to take care of them selves by this point. If I had something in my hands I would have tossed it at a wall. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths. This wasn't good, I couldn't get to attached... But fuck it, this is part of the reason I deleted the digital copies god damn it. I am hear I am screwing up everything, lets do it some more! I looked back up at everyone in the hospital room. Reborn smirked, that equals bad, but everyone else is giving me the look of 'oh shit he is pissed.' I huffed and crossed my arms. I pointed to Ryohei "You stay here, get better, I don't need an injured fool trying to do something stupid, bad enough when you are healthy." I opened the door a little forcefully and started to walk down the hall, I stopped and turned to see if they, Tsuna and co. that is, and nope not fallowing. I sighed, I was going to have to stop that, and walked back to the open door "Are the people that are not injured going to fallow or what?"

Now in my hotel with, All the mafia related people sitting in my living room. It was time to get down to business. I was sitting with my laptop on my crossed legs next to a plug in the wall keeping my laptop from dying the tapping of key wasn't interrupted as I typed only pausing to click the mouse on occasion. "So I take it that everyone knows that who ever is doing this is after Tsuna." I heard Tsuna mep in the background. I only glanced over my lap top screen only for a second before going back to my zeros and ones. "Well lets put it this way," I motioned for reborn to show off his sheet of paper to the group, "These are the people there are taking out. They all have one thing in common. Tsuna." My computer dinged bring back my attention, looking at the information I collected I smiled. Oh this was good. I quickly printed it off."The next person they are after is Gokudera." Said man made a tich sound.

"Good let them come, I wont let them touch the Tenth." at this Tuna-fish had a moment and just about shit himself with worry.

"Not so face bomb-boy," I closed my computer and walked over to my printer picking up a stack of information. "I suggest we bring the fight to them." I handed a packet of info to each of them. "The man we are after is Mokuro Rokudo, and he, from what I have gathered, hates the mafia."


	21. Target 20

To my dear readers, I love you all! I mean it, I logged on to fanfiction to see if I had any reviews and low and behold I did and they made my day. I mean it, they made my day. It so happens that I had a exam that I forgot about and I had almost broke down and then I read them and it just made my day so much better. Now to reply to the reviews because some of you just don't log in or don't have an account. Also I am now moved into my parents house so expect more chapters soon! Also If you are into the Star Wars seen my brother and I have started a Star Wars fanfiction. I am posting it here on my account because my bro just doesn't have one. I am also going to start up a fanfiction for the world Dragon Age.

To

Hi again~! Long time no talk :3 I am glad you find this exiting. I am also glad that you came back to read my story X3. I love Reborn actually I mean have you seen him when he is his actual age? I would like to think that the battle would be with in this chapter, but you never know. I don't know if anything will happen with Gabe... XD Screw the Canon indeed. I don't know if Mokuro can get into his head, this is something you will have to find out.

To Reader

I can't wait for Mokuro v.s. Gabe ether... to be honest I have no idea what is going to happen in that chapter. That chapter (most likely the next one) is going to be a lot of work.

Target Twenty: No, not at all

I huffed and collapsed half heartedly onto the coffee table, Gokudera and my self had been snuffing out as much Intel as we could about the people that are currently under the "command" of Mokuro Rokudo.

First is Chikusa Kakimoto, loyal subordinate of Mokuro for reasons unknown. Though I am more then sure that my books have that information, but they are in italy and I don't have the time for that.

He is currently 14, oh, look at that he is my age. He is 182cm tall, damn it all, he's taller then me. He is the fighting partner of Ken Joshima. His weapons are yo-yo's that shoot out spikes, deadly spikes. Chikusa is quite, though he has been seen arguing with his partner. Though this is very sparse information and very little proof of it. In other words I have paid a lot of money for it. Same goes for Ken.

Ken Joshima, again a loyal subordinate of Mokuro. He is 14, and stands at 172cm... Again taller then me. He likes to tease and belittle other people. He is also over confident. So in other words just as little information as Chikusa, but my coffer's are deep and my network large. I dug up information on the Estraneo Famiglia. That my friends was a bloody mess. I even found images of tortured and children that were experimented on. It seams like Mokuro gave them mercy if anything.

Next Birds, he is a creepy old man. He looks older then my dad and they are about the same age. He is shorter then me, 148cm. He is very sadistic and very gross, and can control the Bloody Twins.

The Bloody Twins, 24 in age and mass murders. Insanely sharp nails allow them to slice threw about anything. Obviously they are the threat, much more so then birds. They also stand at 200cm.

M.M., she is 15 and stands one cm taller then me. I will let this pass because she is a year older then me. M.M. Was locked away into Vindicare prison for theft and some other nasty stuff. She has a special clarinet that becomes a set of nunchuku and when played it has a tendency to make things go boom. And that is all the current members. Of course they're much more detailed for Reborn and the others.

"hmm" Reborn hummed quitely as he read the thick stack of paper in his hands. Photo's littered the wall where my TV would be, but I moved it along with most of the furniture in my hotel, other then the couch and chairs for everyone to sit and the coffee table everything was crammed into my room. Papers where scattered over the floor, kind would be what my room would look like if the maids didn't clean it, but the photo's on the wall most likely wouldn't be gruesome photo's of dead people... I tacked a few more images to the wall. I had created a map of "crimes" related to the group of people. I stepped back to take a look at my work, a side from being stomach curling, it was perfect. I turned back to face everyone in the room, that happened to be almost everyone in tsuna's family, you know because Hibari is anti social and Ryohei is in the hospital; I picked up my tea, I hate coffee, and took a sip of the warm liquid. I ended up draining the cup because I don't like cold tea. Everyone was reading the packets of information Gokudera and I gathered that very night, tis why I am drinking tea and most likely look like crap because what do you know I was up all night. Gokudera handed me another cup of tea, I sware he is a god send! I didn't even know he went to go get any. I gladly took a sip of the scolding hot liquid, I didn't care if it burnt my tongue, in fact I didn't care if it was Bianchi's poison cooking I would gladly drink it I was that tired. I sat down on the floor and placed my head down on the coffee table, not giving a fuck about the paper that would most likely stick to my face after wards. I watched as Leon kept changing shape, if he was a computer I would say he was having a melt down.

"Well," I heard Bianchi place her packet on the coffee table "That is a decent amount of information." Meaning that is most likely the most free intell she has ever gotten in her life as a hitman. I hummed in agreement, it was also the most intell I have gotten in such a short amount of time, mind you I also had help.

"Hmm, I agree." Reborn did the same, OH MY GOD! Did he just compliment me and Gokudera?! I turned my head to face Gokudera, judging my the look on his face, yes I did hear what I thought I heard. I looked over at Tsuna, he wasn't fairing to well with this, he was trying very hard not to look at the pictures on the wall behind me, but every time he did I could see him go a little pale and then just a flicker of determination. To do what I don't know, but I think I have an idea as to what.

"Ah, Tsuna, if you don't like what was done to them change the Mafia." I watched in minor amusement as Tsuna sputtered over what I told him, though I was grinning on the inside because I was right! I could feel Reborn staring at me, not so good.

"He is right No-Good Tsuna." Tsuna sputtered some more about not wanting to be a mafia boss, but only to be shot down as Gokudera and Yamamoto claimed to fallow him anywhere and all that blah. Tsuna then got kicked in the head by Reborn. "We need a plan."

"Birds will most likely try black mail." I stated "I'll stay here in town and protect people important to Tsuna. I'll plan a day out with Haru, Hana, Kyoko, Nana-san and the kids. We will go to the amusement park, I'll even bring my family with. Big group outing should keep the twins together and by chance easier to take out, but I don't want to risk being the only one guarding that many people." Reborn nodded in agreement with my plan.

"Go find Shamal, I am more then sure once you say that your mother is going he would be more then willing to go." I didn't like that to much.

After a few more hours of planing, putting said plans into motion, threatening Gokudera that if he didn't sleep on my couch he would be a dead man, and arranging my living room. I finally hit the sack, I was out before I could even think about tomorrow. I woke at 6 the next morning, and starving! I picked up the phone for room service and order so much food.

As soon as food arrived Gokudera woke up. Turns out nether of us are morning people, or I'm not till I get food in me and do my daily routine, in other words become a person.

I emerged from my room showered and in clean clothes, I had let Gokudera leave for his own house to stock up on dynamite and what ever he did in the morning after I had made him eat good food rather then corner store crap. I am most positive that the last time he ate anything this good was a Tsuna's. That happened to be most nights. I cracked my neck before leaving my hotel. Time for some fun.

I love amusement parks. I mean I like the roller coaster rides... I love the roller coaster rides. SOOOOO Much fun! And I am more then sure I would have had a blast if no for the fact that I am trying to protect people. Note to self never take on a protection mission again, they're not fun. What the hell am I thinking?! Any way, every one was currently in the gift shop, I stood out side laughing under my breath as the Bloody Twins decided to show up and I had them trapped in an illusion.

"Are you enjoying this?" I faced Shamal, who had just stepped out side to see what was going on. The Twins happened to be standing there in a contorted standing pose they do, kinda weird, but other wise they where trapped.

"No, no not at all." Yes, yes I was. Maybe a little to much... I should spend less time with a certain crazy assassin we all know and love. I looked up at one of the little birds that belonged to Birds. I waved. "If you feel the need you can end there suffering, and no one would be the wiser till much later in the night." I smiled deviantly up at Shamal, you know if smiling deviantly is possible. I then smiled and waved at one of the many birds with a camera. Fallowed by a thumbs up with a wink. Soon enough Tsuna would face off with Mokuro... I don't want to miss it... But then again I kinda don't want to meet Mokuro ether...


	22. Target 21

A.N. : Sup guys, I know all of you want to see what would happen if Gabe and Mokuro met, so here it is! I find that if I like what I am writing I have a easier time writing. I often make the chapters longer and so on. I know that my chapters are often short but I do try to make them a 1000 words or more. That usually equals out to be a page or two. Now to reply to a review.

To Natsumo

I am now indulging you and me. I hope you like this chapter!

Target Twenty-one: Inner Urges

I will never ever ever listen to the urge that wants me to go see what is going on with Tuna-Fish EVER again! Because now I am in a face off with Mukuro! Not cool, not cool! I am the only person left standing, as side from Tsuna, on this battle field and I am so doomed! Apparently Mukuro and is just as skilled with his trident as I am with my ji so this results in chaos and illusions. Thank the god of death, because he is the only god that I know is real, for Tsuna coming into his intuition else this would have been slightly more complicated to explain. Mukuro and I stood in a dead lock of our respective weapons. I could last maybe another hour at best. It seams that Mukuro and my self are even matched, nether of us have really giving it our all at this point.

"Getting out of breath Mukuro." I asked very confidently, which surprised me. He laughed to himself, a little creepy.

"Not at all, wha..." I cut him off by kicking him in his midsection sending skidding a few feet and knocking the wind out of him in the process. I smiled, I am enjoying this to much. I heard him laugh again, I will never get used to that laugh, wait I said that with Bel and look what happened. "My fight is not with you." With that he disappeared into mist... Then I had a mini melt down and remembered that scratches from him are bad and I had to check and see if I had gotten any from that blasted trident. I cursed as I found out that my knuckles had been scratched. That was when a flying Tsuna went passed me in hyper dying will mode and landed a solid punch to Mukuro. I had a inner fanboy moment, this was sooooo cooool! I regained my wits and sat down next to reborn as to avoid the combat and not get him. I pulled out a camera and started to record the fight, of course a camera can't pick up mist flames/illusions because it happens in the mind, cameras have no mind, so I put a little bit of my flames over the camera lens allowing it to pick up the illusions Mukuro made. Not long after Mukuro shot himself, that was when I heard his laughing in my head. I cursed again. I quickly started to meditate, placing more and more blocks over my mind then I normally did. I hoped this kept him out, or at least kept him from gaining control. I heard him laugh both in my head and out side of my head, oh fun, but as soon as he started to talk to Tsuna, different words where being said in my head. I don't like this. I decided that he was trying to talk to me about something else and concentrated on the ones in my mind, but didn't let got of my conscious. I didn't need him taking over thank you.

"You have an interesting mind Rossi." The way he said my last name made me wrinkle my nose a little.

"Yeah, I've been told that before." I answered truthfully. He wasn't completely in my mind, which is good, just on the edges of it because of all the blocks I had in place.

"Kufufufufu, You're like me." I laughed at that.

"I am nothing like you." Okay maybe a little bit, but that is only because I have spent to much time with Belphegor and he is crazy, I will for ever stand by that. He laughed at me, or my reply to him. I know my thoughts are safe unless I project them at him.

"No, I mean you have been reborn." If I was in a car I would have pulled the emergency break. He could tell that? Oh wait... The information I was able to pull of the Estraneo clearly stated that they made Mukuro die six times then brought him back into his body. So, even though Mukuro died he was brought back/reborn into his own body... Creepy, but who is to say that he can't tell if someone else has been reborn. "Even on the edges of your mind I can tell you have a far larger mind then the normal person, even my own is much smaller then yours." He must mean the part of my mind that holds my memoires, it would be larger then a person my age, even larger then Mukuro's because he is only a year older then my self, physically at least. He is also a self taught illusionist, very rare as most who are self taught fall victim to there own minds. In other words Mukuro has a lot of talent. That made me shiver a little bit. Also Mukuro at the point can only access minds of the bodies he has scratched and with that blasted gun. Any trained illusionist doesn't need to harm their opponent in order to get into there head and if they are good enough they don't need to surprise them ether. Given time and training Mokuro could be... I didn't want to think about that because the only reason he isn't in my head at the moment is because I have training.

"Ah, perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't. Why would that matter to you?" He just laughed, okay I thought Bel was annoying, but this is ridiculous, stop laughing at me you ass! I opened my eyes only to see that Tsuna had beat the crap out of Mokuro. Good he deserves it. Then the Vindice came and everything was chaos and fun times. I swear in the midst of it all, and just before Mokuro got taken away I hear him say something. All well.


	23. Target 22

AN: First of all I hate the cold, secondly I love you guys so here is my next chapter :D I hope you like it. Thirdly Reply time.

To Natsumo

Hello again! I think you mean that he should stop saying Mukuro is more annoying then Bel because it makes you laugh to much. I am glad he makes you laugh.

Target 22 : Dreams

I was forced to go to the hospital. I was forced to go to a hospital, NO! I had found my clothes and other items, used my illusionary skills to get out of a hospital that is run by mafiaso. No small feet but I managed to make it my hotel, I have to get a more permanent place man. I was dead beat tired. I didn't even bother to change our of my dingy clothes before I flopped down onto my comfy futon, grabbed one of two pillows and curled up around the fluffy object.

I always liked sleeping, you know when I got the chance too, or my mind would let me. I is like blissful silence after having someone nagging at you for hours on end. Only this time seamed different. Someone was in my head. I sighed heavily in defeat. Of course he could get into my head when I fall asleep. Now that I was asleep I decided for a change in scenery, not that I would remember any of this in the morning. I decided on one of my most favourite places ever, Florence Italy. I love this city to little peace's. I placed my but down in a out of the way court yard with a little fountain that gurgled happily. I pulled out a book from thin air, dreams are awesome, and started to read. The babble of people at a cafe drifted into the ally way. Now all I had to do was wait for my guest to arrive.

It didn't take long for my guest to arrive, in fact I wasn't even done the first chapter before he arrived. I looked up as Mukuro strolled into my little ally way hide out.

"You had to make your mind look like an Italian city." He stated with a bit of destine.

"It's Florence, I thought it fitting seeing as that many illusionists of the past lived here. Such as Leonardo Da Vinci, he and many others made a secret society right in this very city." I said with a grin. "I believe that they sell there talents to the mafia on occasion, hence how I met my master, but that is besides the point." I closed my book and stood. "I could make it a little more familiar to you if you like, perhaps this?" I made our surroundings change to that of the Estraneo base, or the condition it was found in at least. Perhaps this was a little to far. "I would gladly keep using this, but it's a little to dark and dreary." Again the scene changed back to the Italian fountain in the ally way.

"You have plenty of control over your own mind, even if it is in a dream state." I laughed at how tense he seamed. Really Bel needs to stop rubbing off on me.

"That's because I have training. Mind you I would have done fine on my own, figured things out as I went, but I learned faster with someone training me. Mind you there is a lot I have let to learn, but those things some one can not teach me." I watched from my bench as Mukuro watched me in a questionable way. He approached me slowly.

"Then teach me what you know." I swear if this was some kind of cruel joke I was going to flip. I lifted a brow as if asking 'really?' I crossed my arms for good measure. He laughed in his annoying creepy laugh, I remember having once said that about Belphegor's.

"I mean it _Angle-san_" That one hurt, not my fault my mom named me after an arch angle from the bible. "Teach me what you know about illusions." I put my hand to my chin in thought. From what I vaguely remember Mukuro at this point should know who to kick Mammon's butt... But clearly he is on par with Moi*, but I can't even get close to getting any where to Aunty's level. I smiled up at Mukuro.

"I don't give information away for free you know... How about this, information for information. I teach you what I know and at the same time you teach me what you know." I thought it was a fare deal. Intell for intell. He laughed a little.

"You have a deal."

I sat up in a daze. That was so weird, and I remembered every moment of it. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was noon hour, I am so dead, then again Hibari is in the hospital do to injury, the only time that Mukuro will ever be able to kick Hibari's ass, but none the less I was a dead man walking because as soon as Hibari was up an better again I would be dead, dead, dead. Not even an animated corpse dead, because even if a zombie apocalypse happened Nanimori would still be functioning because Hibari is that much of a bad ass. Why am I rambling about this, I have to get to school!


	24. Target 23

A.N.

Hey guys!

I just want to say I love you all! (I have no idea how many times I have said that now but I will continue to do so.) I love it when people review, I now have 30 reviews. So I would like to announce that the person to be the 40th review will get a special spot in the story. I wont give to many details. It is a HUGE spoiler that I am letting this person in on. So When the time comes this person will help me make a character. Also this person will continue to appear in the story. Now to reply.

Hello again !

It is always nice to see you come back to read my story. I think Gabe is awesome as well. It is very likely at this point that Mukuro and Gabe will have that kind of relationship. I honestly try to make all my chapters more then a 1000 words but at some points it just feels right to end it so I don't continue. Reborn is one of my favourite characters in KHR I hope I do him justice. Awe, Just call me Alex.

* * *

><p>Target 23 : How could I be so stupid!<p>

I am now a third year student. I would be in my first year of high school in Canada, and in my first year of upper, yes upper, secondary school, in Italy. Now that is over looking the fact that I have a college degree in art and some other college level classes (my parents ended up giving more challenging work,) all ready under my belt. Now you wonder what being a third year deals with. Here I am staring up at the bored with all the third year students on it with complete dread. I am in class 1-A, but that wasn't the problem. The problem is that Hibari Kyoya is in my class. I could only imagine that the class with Hibari in it ends up with the most stress to a keep their grades up and b to obey ALL the school rules. Though if Hibari is anything like I know he is then he wont be in class half the time any way. Still lots of stress for being in his class. I don't like stress, I hate stress thus ending up with more stress. I huffed in mild irritation and glared up at the board.

Eventually the crowd of people dissipated, I looked over to my right and saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto run off after reborn, in poor disguise, leaving Kyoko in the dust. How ever she didn't seam to be moving anywhere. I walked over to the younger Sasagawa. I tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. For a split second I saw emotions that I have never seen before in Kyoko. She looked a little hurt and sad. I smiled at her kindly.

"Don't worry to much about them. Teenage hormones tend to make boys not think to far a head". Surprise lit up Kyoko's face "Why not use that brain of your to win." She nodded her head in agreement and started to run off.

"Thank you Rossi-kun!" I blinked a few times at the suffix put at the end of my name, but shrugged it off.

The day so far was uneventful. So after having tutored Tsuna in English and Japanese, he is really good at these classes it's just that his teachers just don't have will power to deal with Tsuna, Nana sat me down at their kitchen table for dinner. The amount of food was over whelming. I looked over at Tsuna with a questioning look. In fact even Bianchi was looking at him in question. Fuuta, whom was now a permanent guest in Tsuna's home even asked Tsuna if he got 100% on a test. "Mom..." no response from Nana "Mom!" The second time got her attention. I watched intently from the side lines.

"Oh, Tsu-kun!" she sang as she turned to face her son. She even waved the knife in her hand causing Tsuna to tell her to be careful. I don't blame him though if my mother started to wave a knife around I would be concerned as well... Then again if she did it, it would be with the intent to kill someone.

"What's going on, your acting weird?" Tsuna asked his mother dragging me from my thoughts and back to reality.

"Is that so? Oh, I haven't told you yet, have I?" Nana got a dreamy and very happy look on her face "Daddy's coming back after 2 years!" This caused a lot of confusion and yelling on Tsuna's part. I turned to Bianchi and Fuuta and had a small conversation with them about Tsuna's dad and the apparent situation. Sad to say even I know more about Tsuna's dad then he does. I think I'll let Tsuna and his father work out their problems them selves.

I decided that because today was a day called 'preps' I would just laze about my apartment slash stay in bed till late afternoon. I remained snoozing and then preceded to curse the being that though calling me would be a good idea. I took a look at the caller ID shortly before picking up, it was Tsuna thus I take back my curse.

"Yes?"

"Rossi-san?" Tsuna is so lucky he sounds cute over the phone.

"Yeah it's me, Tsuna, this is my cell phone who else but me would answer it".

"A-ah, um, Gokudera Yamamoto and I where wondering if you wanted to hang out at the shopping district with us. A hole bunch other people will be there too". I sighed away from the phone. So much for staying at home.

I swear one day I would fry my self a cow. Said cow was a child by the name of Lambo and a pain in my butt. Both Tsuna sat exhaustedly at a table with a Lambo drinking grape juice. Then wonderful Kyoko came over with pop! I had that sucker open and drained as soon as it was in my hands. I thanked Kyoko for the drink and then proceeded to watch Tsuna's adorable fluffy awkwardness from around the corner.

My eyes went a little bit wider as and explosion of sorts happened not that far from here. I pulled out my Ji on reflex. Seconds later a kid looking to be the same age as Tsuna crashed in to said boy. I ran over to the two of them, the nameless boy had sat up with a slight look of shock.

"Thou art!" I knit my brows together at this, who in this day in age speaks like that? Apparently Tsuna, whom looked to be in a bit of pain, agreed in voicing this.

"10th!" Yamamoto and Gokudera both came running onto the seen.

"Are you okay Tsuna?!" Both Kyoko and the baseball lover said at the same time. Not to far from where I stood Reborn showed up with an espresso.

"Oh, why is he here?" No one got the chance to answer Reborn's question. I could feel the hairs rising on the back of my neck instantly. I felt a far more powerful presence then just Reborn. I reacted by using an illusion to disguise myself.

"**HEEYY!**" I looked up instantly. **How could I be so stupid! **I mean Squalo is standing right their! I haven't ever seen him in person, but I have talked with him briefly over the phone. The voice fit to a T. He was also very intimidating and loud but that wasn't anything new. "**What's this? Outsiders parading around. I'll slice up any trash that gets in my way**". Bel would not be happy if anyone else got to chop me up into tinny pieces. I clutched my Ji tightly. This was bad, very bad. I looked over at the other quickly. Yamamoto and Gokudera got very serious Tsuna on the other hand was just confused.

"This forebodes a coming storm". I clearly heard reborn say.

Squalo sent a volley of devastating attacks into the crowed of people causing mass panic. One happened to be sent more my way, I blocked it with a real illusion of numerous humming birds with little pieces of debris. The force of the attack made the tiny pieces of rock become a cloud of dust. This got every into action. Kyoko, Haru and Lambo managed to get away, and everyone else scattered. I used an illusion to make my self invisible and out of the location, but not before Squalo addressed me. Well not really me. I would assume that he could tell I am using an illusion. How ever I didn't know if he could see threw it.

"**Hey! Did you do that for their sake our your own?! If you did it for them I'll cut you down!**" Their was a short pause. I didn't reply. "**You have skill, the Varia could use that talent**". I almost chocked on my own spit. Clearly he couldn't see me so I left, I needed to know what was going on. How ever I also wanted to keep and eye on Tsuna and the others.

I watched from a distance as the new kid got his ass handed to him on a silver plater by Squalo. How ever both Gokuder and Yamamoto had a really cool looking moment that I digress would have been awesome if I didn't know that Squalo could kill the two of them. I am having serious emotional problems right now. I mean that both Bel and Aunty are on the same side as Squalo so if I get involved in this they will want to know why. How ever if I don't Tsuna and the others, more like Reborn will want to know why and I don't think I could tell ether party why! My life is so hard. I decided that telling the later of the two groups why would be easier then telling Bel and Aunty anything about Tsuna.

I watched as both of the two awesome dudes got their butts handed to them. I wanted to help. I wanted to help damn it! This was frustrating. I created a big smoke cloud out of mist when the other boy threw his weapon at Squalo. It gave them enough time to get out of his range and hide for only a few moments. I can feel my energy starting to were out and the need for more food.

* * *

><p>A.N. I apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I also apologies for for not updating sooner.<p> 


	25. Target 24

Target 24

I flipped the table in my living space over. I screamed in frustration at the top of my lungs. If Dino hadn't shown up when he did everyone would be shark food. I ran a hand threw my hair. This was going to be a pain in my butt.

"GAH!" I ruffled my hair in frustration once more fallowed by me smacking my head on the wall. I cursed a little as I pulled out a bag of peas from the little freezer and rested it on my forehead. I would never do that again. I flopped down on my couch in thought. My brows knit together, why was Squalo there. Why is he, or was, in Japan? I discarded the bag of peas and bolted for my bed room. I opened up my laptop and got typing.

I was tired as shit, but I managed to keep my illusion disguise in the works as I walked into the hospital. I also managed to get past the nurses and doctors I needed to in order to get to Basil's room. Whom also happens to work for Tsuna's father. Whom I would like to hit with a tun of bricks by the way. I walked into the, very much so white, room that Basil was being cared for in. I yawned carelessly into my hand. I opened my eyes to see Tsuna, Dino and Romario staring at me as if I was a complete stranger. How ever Tsuna looked more confused. Most likely his intuition telling him who I am. I let the Illusion slip of a split second. The look of complete awe on Dino's face was priceless no matter how short lived it was because he had to keep that cool guy look around his men. However Tsuna didn't seam all that surprised. Romario on the other hand looked like he was on guard. Reborn just looked like he was expecting me.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" I asked.

"Hmmm, nope." said Reborn

"Who... Is he apart of the Vongola?" Tsuna asked just about everyone in the room. I smiled

"No, he's not part of the Vongola, but I can tell you for sure that he is on your side". Dino spoke up, but at this Tsuna started to freak out.

"What is going on!" He started to look even more panicked "Vongola is the enemy and the ones not on my side?!" Fallowed by the look of 'I really didn't mean that the way it came out'. "I mean I don't need enemies or allies."

"Tsuna you can't say that." I spoke up

"Not any more, the Vongola rings have started to move." Dino finished my thought process. Tsuna looked even more confused now.

"Rings? This boy said something about that. The guy with the long hair stole them?" Surprisingly enough Tuna-fish is still on track.

"Yes, the proper name of those is The Half of the Vongola Rings." Reborn explained the details to the young boss, while I freaked out because my cell phone started to buzz in my pocket. I ignored it to the best of my will, but once it stopped it started to buzz again. Who ever was on the other end of the line really wanted my attention. At there third attempt I pulled it out of my pocket and just about had a heart attack. Bel was attempting to call me. I answered it and left the room discreetly as I could.

"What the hell do you want that you need to call me repeatedly?!" I raised my voice a little while I spoke in Italian.

"Ushishishi, the Prince can call his Baron when ever he wants to." I should have expected that response. "The Prince wants the Baron to fight for him." I should have expected that as well. I picked up my pace out of the hospital. I pulled my phone from my ear and turned on a little program that turned off any thing tapping into the phone line.

"Look, If this is about the battle for the rings, yes I know about what is going on to an extent, I am not taking sides in this... You'll find out soon enough as to why." I hung up my phone before Bel could respond.

A large number of my things had been packed. This event, the people involved in said event. I couldn't get involved my self. I would go into hiding for a few days, they had three before the Varia found out that the half they stole where fakes. Information I didn't sell and had on complete lock-down. No one could access it but me, the same went for a whack load of information on the Varia it's self. Like how currently they had the Ninth locked into the giant robot thing making it run. That information wasn't going any where ether. The Shadow Broker is official not helping ether party in this fight. A official statement I let all my little people know. Yes I had little people, they earned me my money after all.

I wanted to hit my computer screen. I had cameras set up all over Namimori and Reborn, Tsuna and Basil couldn't be found anywhere. However I did get to see the training everyone else went threw. It was hard training, I know the level of skill of the Varia and there is no way they have a chance... Unless the pride of the Varia gets in the way and they underestimate their opponents, whom happen to be teenage kids. I pulled out the information about the rings again from my network. I just about had a panic attack at who would end up facing each other. Gokudera wouldn't walk a way with his life, nether would Bel now that I thought about it.

I made a ruff draft about who would go to whom for training on Tsuna's side. Reborn would bring someone in to train the sun guardian, Yamamoto would go to his father a skilled swordsman, Gokudera would go to his old trainer, Lambo would be dead.

* * *

><p>A.N. T^T I am sooooo sorry for not uploading sooner. I am just not feeling the writing vibe (in other words I have writers block and I refuse to put a story on hold). I hope you guys like this short chapter. I hope to have the next chapter gives me more creative juices.<p> 


	26. Target 25

A. N. Okay I just want to mention that the contest is still on going and that there are five more reviews to go. I'll take the time to talk about it a little more. After the Varia arch I intend to introduce a new character whom the person whom makes the 40th review will gain the opportunity to help me make this character. I would love it if the 40th person could review would sign into FanFiction or leave some kind of way to contact them if they don't have FanFiction. Now I also have gotten a Review from _CatFace_. To which I shall reply to now.  
>Hello!<br>I am working on more as you can see. Because I love my loyal readers so much I shall write a reply to you as Gabe. So here goes nothing (this is for fun and totes not part of the story!)

The glow of a computer screen, more specifically a laptop, revealed the face of a unfamiliar character. Glasses reflected the screen showing a famous site for nerds everywhere called FanFiction. This page happened to be a long list of reviews for a story.

"Shit, how can you see anything in here?!" Gabriel Rossi stood in the door way and turned on the lights revealing a disaster zone. Dirty cloths covered the floor, wrappers peeked out of the layer of clothes. "Man this is gross! Come on you need to get out Alex."  
>"Eh, I clean it once a week. I also happen to be lazy. I also got a sunburn yesterday for being out side I am fine in here." I rolled my eyes as the snarky tone of my friend.<br>"You know that burn will become a tan. What are you locking your self in here for anyway?" At this the mop of light brown hair slowly started to close his laptop. I lifted a brow. I took a step forward into no-man's land.  
>"You don't want to know, It isn't big deal." Now I know it's a big deal because Alex can't lie for shit. I made a dive for his bed aiming for his laptop. "NO!" After a few moments of 'wrestling', I just tickled him a little, I got the laptop. Alex whined a little huddled under his blankets attempting to hide from me. "Your mean you know that?"<p>

"Yeah well so are you." I lifted the laptop and started it up from sleep mode. I didn't quite know what I was looking at. After reading a little I found out that my friend started to make a FanFiction where I am the main character. I wanted to face palm. I looked at him with the 'Really? What is wrong with you?!' face.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I write when I am stressed."

"Yeah, yeah you do." With that I started to reply to one of the readers.

Dear CatFace,  
>I am aware of my sleeping habits as horrible as they may be I have a hard time sleeping when I have anxiety so what ever situation the author has put fictional me in clearly has putt myself threw enough to give me anxiety, for instance if a friend was in need and I couldn't do anything, that would keep me awake at night. Also it is called espresso. It has a lot of caffeine in it. I am flattered... That you would want to give me a hug. Thank you for the complement, but I don't know if you are aware of me being gay. I will most defiantly try to keep my head.<br>The one and only  
>Gabriel Rossi<p>

Back to real life! Okay now that I have done that I feel like doing it again and again so from now on I will reply the reviews like I am Gabe and less creative writing! If you have any questions about my self because I know I packed a tone of me into that feel free to message me because Fanfiction does have a messaging system! Now to the story! ALSO I am proud to say that I am getting back into the swing of things and have posted this so soon!

Target 25: Pin Cushion

Today's dream scape was the classic field that Mokuro created in the anime, and a guest has come as well. Stared at a young girl with long purpleish hair and a eye patch.  
>"Angolo* this is Chrome." I pinched the bridge of my nose in minor frustration.<p>

"I know who she is Mokuro, I got intel on the CEDEF leader going to talk to you threw her just this morning. What I want to know is why she is here."  
>"She will be my stand in."<p>

"Bull shit."

"Now, no need to be rude." I lifted a brow at Mokuro he sighed. "All right fine, I will possess her during the battle. How ever because I have no ability to be there for actual training..."

"Okay hold up, the deal was between you and me. I give you my knowledge and vice versa. No part in that does it say 'train a student' I may not be an apprentice any more, but that doesn't mean I am ready to have one myself." I did not feel ready for a student. Mokuro didn't look impressed. I looked over at Chrome, I really shouldn't have. She looks so sad! I closed my eyes, bit my lip again fallowed by pinching the bridge of my nose. I sighed heavily as I fought a internal battle, if I helped her I would end up dead by Belphegor, however if I didn't I would end up feeling guilty the rest of my life.

"FINE! I'll do it, on two conditions." I turned to face Chome "Nether of you are going to tell ANYONE, I repeat ANYONE that I am the one that taught you. Second, I will only teach you the basics." Her inter face lit up like a christmas tree. "It's very important no one knows that I taught you or I could end up becoming a stiff."  
>"Thank you Angolo-san" She smiled up at me, I felt like kicking myself. I could feel my over protective big brother instincts kicking in. I turned to glare at Mokuro, I will blame him for this.<p>

I rolled over and slammed the button on the alarm clock I set up in this ratty room. I set up base in the Kokuyo Gang building that currently had no one in it. I rubbed my head and walked over to one of the dirty windows, though dirty I could still tell who was down at the entrance. I started to panic. I pulled on my shoes and picked up my lap top before making a dash for the back entrance. I also took the opportunity to make my self look like a little black cat instead of a person. Of course if I ran into one of Bel's wire traps I would alert him to my presence anyway so I had to be very careful.

I left and illusion of myself in a T split hall way and not thirty seconds later did Bel find said illusion. I now new to keep quite and get as far way as possible. I skidded to a halt just as I came the the edges of the park an cursed. Bel set up a massive wire trap around the park. I glared at the thin wire the reflected the sun ever so gently that sat a inch from my face. I pulled out a small pack of C4, yes I did make a stop at Gokudera's before dropping off the face of the earth. I quickly got to work setting up explosives around the junction points of Bel's trap.  
>I laughed a little to my self as I made a mad dash for the edge of the park. I had to say watching things explode was a little fun. Now I had to spend less time with Gokudera because that was just out of character for me. I made it down market street before coming face to face with Aunty. I looked over my shoulder and low and be hold there was Bel. I believe I have gotten the farthest from a Varia member ever. I sighed out loud and let my self deflate along with the cat illusion and replaced it with the 'shadow broker' now in my actual closest I had these awesome cloths however because I didn't have them with me I stuck to illusions. These clothes where pretty awesome. I wore a very fancy suit black on black with a black on black fedora. Of course my mask, as I am currently in Japan, is a kibuki mask.<p>

"The illusion of you was a nice touch. It reminded me of old times. It was also more complex. I wouldn't have known it wasn't you if not for Mammon." Behind my mask I smiled a little.

"Well I did learn from the best"

"That isn't the only thing. Your signature has changed, you have learned new tricks and have applied them to your illusions." Mammon spoke up. At this felt a grin spread across my face turns out my deal with Mokuro turned out for the better.

"Can we not talk about my personal life in public."

So as the Vaira hasn't found out that they rings are fake yet, I am currently in Italy watching as the group bickers like old married people over how has guard duty first. So I pulled my laptop out of my bag to see how the 'brats,' as the Varia liked to call them, back in Japan where doing. I glared at my screen. I wanted to beat the pulp out of Reborn. Yes Lambo maybe useless at this point and may have no hope beating Levi, but that was besides the point. The kid wont get better if you don't train him! Chrome, Ken and Chikusa had made it to Kokuyo. Reborn had dragged Tsuna and Basil some where and Hibari was missing. Ryohei is the sun guardian and being trained by Colonnello. Gokudera went to Shamal for training. So far things where going well. Slowly things started to click. Reborn was hoping that the Varia was a cocky bunch and would underestimate them. I looked up from my screen at the group of assassins. That might just work. It was simple, but it could work. Speaking of simple.

"Don't you guys have other stuff to do other then bicker over something so stupid?" I commented as I kept scrolling threw my system.

Eventually they all came to the conclusion that because Levi had nothing to do, I am sure he did, that he was to be guarding me. So I took the opportunity to leave, at least in a manner of speaking. I told Levi that if I didn't get a bathroom that I would piss on the very expensive carpet, and that he would have to face the wrath of Aunty for said piss stain. So I got a bathroom with out further question while there I took the opportunity to look up the blue prints for the manor. Needless to say I am glad that I am the best information broker in the business. I found the exit that lead me past as little people of importance as possible and memorised it. After actually using the bathroom I exited and left Levi with a illusion me on a not real laptop. Found the garage and picked up the keys to a motorcycle and made my grand escape. It was really fucking easy. While on the high way to Rome I changed my appearance and the licence plate numbers. Europe was notorious for security cameras. I just hoped that the tricks I learned in the last few days are enough to fool the cameras.

I could feel my cheeks starting to hurt from all the grinning I have been doing I mean how often dose it happen that someone leaves the Varia base while being held captive. I leaned back into my seat as one of my private planes took off with me in it. I hummed to my self perhaps it was time to check in with my illusionary self.

Looking threw the eyes of my illusion I watched as Aunty floated by and that Levi was no longer in the room. I smiled to myself and made my laptop look like I was scrolling on tumblr.

"Wait..." My mood went south quickly as aunty came floating back. I smiled up at Mammon seeing as that he was floating above my illusions head.

"Yes Aunty?"

"Who let you get away?"

"The Baron got away?"

"**VOI! Who let the brat get away?!**"

"Awe, that isn't fair I was hoping we could play."

Soon enough everyone in the Varia was in the same room aside from there boss. Not wanting to deal with the Varia in this state I waved good bye and got ride of the illusion. I am so dead. So dead that my insides will be served on a silver platter, my head mounted on a wall and ass used as a pin cushion.


	27. Target 26

A.N.

**NATSUMO** I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MAKING FAN ART FOR MY STORY! SEND ME LINK (if you have posted it up anywhere or will) WHEN YOU ARE DONE! (this is also where I hug you threw the computer)

Next **CatFace**... I am glad you liked Gabe's reply. That was the first time someone has made a review like that for me at least. It also helped me over come my writers block so I am encourage my readers to ask Gabe questions. O.O all my other stories are VASTLY different they this one and I kinda want to finish this one before I get completely dedicated to my other two, that and one story is a co-written story with my brother so I don't know if you will like those. I mean I am also working on a second story for KHR, but I don't want to put it up yet that and I need to finish chapter one. I would also love to read your first chapter/story as you are so kind to read mine.

**TooLazyToLogin**

I know that you just reviewed for chapter 2 and you wont get this if you don't keep reading but all well I am replying now. I am aware that I make grammar mistakes as well as spelling I also don't have someone else look over my writing before I up load it. I am going to go threw my story when I am finished and fix all the mistakes I have made and I know that seams like it will take a while but please don't be to mad with me. I also like to write with no time skip warning because what book have you ever picked up that said 'time skip so many years' I know most of the books I have read don't but most don't change time so quickly I honestly find the time skip warning to be a bit annoying so I just don't include it. I write with little detail on the surroundings on purpose. This lets the readers have an imagination and let them come up with details on there own. We know what a lot of stuff looks like in KHR we know what Namimori looks like we know what Tsuna's house looks like and so on. The only thing I really go into a lot of detail with is Gabe's house that he buys for him self and at this point his mother and siblings are living in. Now as for your name, you would have gotten this in a reply rather then on my story and much sooner then you would have or if you do at all. Please let me know what you like about my story. ;P

**SOMEONE WON THE CONTEST! **You have no idea how happy I am because someone won. So congrats to **Hirota **for winning the contest as the 40th review!

**Now that that is out of the way NEXT CHAPTER also if you want to ask Gabe anything feel free to ask him a question in a review, this helps with writers block! THE CONTEST IS OVER!**

* * *

><p>Target 26: Honorable?<p>

I smiled up at the clear sky of Namimori Japan. I couldn't help the grin on my face after all I am still riding the high of escaping the Varia and I felt like skipping down the street, but first I had a stop to make after all I did promise to train someone.

I stood in the room where the Kokuyo gang held them selves up in. I think I might be making a signature for my self. A little black cat in my place instead of me how ever I think Chrome has figured out that the cat isn't real because she keeps staring at it how ever Ken just kept glaring at it and attempting to make it leave. I found it really amusing. Then I snickered out loud fallowed by a full blown laugh because Ken fell on his ass. Once I calmed down I walked over to Chrome of course I didn't get rid of the illusion of the cat and that blew my mind a little... I made a real illusion by accedent...

"I am not going to compleatly reveal my self, but I would like to think that this form will do for your training Chrome."

"Yes, Angolo-sensei."

"Good, good... Wait a second, Angolo-sensei?" I paused for a moment in a little bit of shock. She had that little doe eye going on and I broke. Yeah I was going to have to become her full time teacher... I felt like hitting my head on the wall, but instead I sighed. "Fine... I'll live with it. We have less then ten days to get you into shape so lets get out of here and out side."

I couldn't put Chrome threw the sort of training I did, we wouldn't have enough time. So I had to come up with a different method of training. And it wasn't all that easy ether, she couldn't face off Mammon by her self though. I would train her properly later though. And I have offically gotten attached.

"All right, Baby Doll, you only limit is your imagination. If you want something to be real find out how it works. Making and illusion is like making life. For instance humans, we look like blobs of flesh from the out side, but on the inside we are more complicated then that. We have layers. Bones, organs and muscles. And it can get more complicated the smaller you get, but we don't need to get that complicated." I had found a place to keep my self hidden, and surpisingly it happened to be the basment of the middle school. While I stayed there, my conscience traveled in the form of the cat I left with chrome so that I could train her and yes I did just called her baby doll. "Now with that in mind, I want you to make something simple and as real as possible." I smiled to my self as a look of determination crossed her face as she created a strawberry in front of my cat face. I took a bite out of it and low and be hold it looked like a strawberry. However I couldn't tell if it tasted like one. I nodded my head in apporval.

I slowly stood from my spot in the boiler room in Namimori. I felt gross but a quick shower in the local bath house would do me good and some food. I happened to be running low on that. I streched my limbs out and paused as I felt a vibration, something like a earth quake only not. I opened my eyes and felt it again and watched as dust fell from the cealing. I made a mad dash for the closest exit and looked up at the school. Only to have to look away as an other explosion happend to shealed myself only a little while glass fell from the sky. I gapped up at distruction and quickly counted the days I had been training Chrome. This was the third day of the match... Oh shit Bel!

I made it to the scean and made a mad dash threw the dipry thouse stupid pink haired bitches tried to stop me, and failed. I couldn't really see much with all the dust, but I eventually made it to Bel, at least I assumed it was him seeing as only a hand stuck out of a pile of rubble with half a ring. I grumbled and cursed and started moving the concret of the stupid selfish pyscho prince... I may have used those words as well. Everything kinda blured as I started moving rock and metal away from my best friend. Once the rock had been moved I sat down next to a cloapsed wall and rested my head in my hands only to find that my face was wet... I had started to cry...

"God damn you Belphegor and every firber of your bean, if you don't make it out of this alive I will hunt you down in your next life and beat you so hard you will think this is child's play." I heard faint laughter from the prince. I felt like punching him now.

"The Viscount is angry."

"No, I am just sun shine and daisies over here. Of course I am angry!" I took deep breaths, ignored the title upgrade, and walked over to Bel and started to make illusions to make it so that Bel could stand at least. As well as scealing most of his wounds that caused bleading. As well a temporarly cutting of his feel for pain. "Get your self medical attention. I know you won but that is no reason to hurt your self more then need be... Make it quick would you I am going to have to deal with the pink haired whores." He laughed and started to make his way back to his 'family' with a heavy limp. Once he got around a corner I shouted at him "Your not forgiven!" I stood and waited for the armie of pink bitches to come my way. I crossed my arms.

"You have interfeared with the match." I turned to face them.

"No I haven't, you see he had both halfs of the ring, and most importantly I am not taking sides. I was also helping a friend get unbaried from depry. The match had be won. Now kindly fuck off." I could feel the venom pouring into my words. It was hard to tell what ether of these two where thinking.

"None the less you have gotten involved. Tomorrow you will show up to observe the match. We will watch you to make sure you do not interfear with ether party as a nutral one." I scoffed.

"As a nurtal party I have to right to help both." and with that I walked off. Stupid hoes trying to tell me what to do. At the front of the school I continued to mutter to my self.

"Rossi-san!" I paused in my step and turned to the voice and lifted a brow. Only one person I new could be that loud, next to Squalo in loudness if not louder. Ryohei came charging forward. I doged his grapled rather easily, I notice the difference in muscle tone on him though. "You are extream!" He turned to face me "You are an extreamly honerable person! You helped a friend dispite his origins! You refuse to fight because of Friendships you have made!" Now that it was being yelled into my face I realised that not only did this air head, that I call friend, and everyone else had seen my bitch out the pink hoes. I also now see how Ryohei sees me now. I smiled a little. This next week was going to be interesting.


	28. Target Omake 2

A.N. Hello my lovely followers and readers! As you well know at this point I have ended the contest, but please send in your reviews! I love getting them and I love talking you wonderful people. It really helps the ego where there is very little (as not many people I know in real life read this. In fact none at all, that I am aware of at least). I am glad to say that the character Hirota and I made is finished and that I am so eager to write with this character in mind I am making a Omake in included this character. So Hitora, and everyone else for that matter, I hope you enjoy this Omake just as much as I am enjoying writing this!

P.S. Also you guys should SOO check out natsumo . Deviantart art / fanart-gabe - 533344065, I love this to peaces. Thanks so much Natsumo! (also in that link no caps or spaces!) Also the song here is called **Daylight's End by League of Legends**. I suck even more at writing songs/poems so I am making an honorable mention.

* * *

><p>Target Omake #2 Someone New (POV change to the new character, I promise that this wont happen to often)<p>

Dying sucked. It really did, I mean dying in a house fire sucked. I now stared at the burnt black surroundings of my home. I sat up slowly and stood up. I would have thought that the floor leading to the first floor would have collapsed under me, but then I remembered I was dead so there was no way to have the floor fall under me. Sighing I decided to take the opportunity to leave. I eventually came to play ground near my home, I should be saying old home now, and watched the people.

Slowly I started to think about the fate of my family. I only had my mom and dad, but none the less it still started to hurt. I closed my eyes and started to sing softly to myself.

"Ask not the sun why she sets

Why she shrouds her light away

Or why she hides her glowing gaze

When night turns crimson gold to grey" the soft sounds of the park blended well into the song. I swear I could feel tears pouring down my face, but I kept up with the song unwilling to leave it unfinished.

"For silent falls the guilty sun

As day to dark does turn

One simple truth she dare not speak:

Her light can only blind and burn" I felt a presence next to me now, I ignored it like I did to everyone else that thought I was strange.

"No mercy for the guilty

Bring down their lying sun

Blood so silver black by night

Upon their faces pale white

Cruel moon, bring the end

The dawn will never rise again." I let my eyes flutter open and stare at the park.

"You have a beautiful voice." I had almost forgotten the presences next to me and I jumped. I turned toward the voice and lifted a eyebrow. This person, at least it looked like a person, he wore a black suit, cuff-links and little decoration on the suit where tinny silver skulls. He wore a fedora, and his face looked like a painted on mask of a skull.

"Can I help you?"

"No but you can help me."

"And how could I help you?"

"There is a version of you, and it isn't there time yet however there soul has moved on." A small smile graced the lips of the man next to me "If you are willing, you could live out the rest of here days." I thought about it for a moment. I am dead, no doubt about it, but to be given the chance to continue living... I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

><p>I should have said no, I did not want to live life all over again. More importantly my mother was never this intent to have me learn martial arts. Now here I am with my mother, whom is teaching me martial arts, as a six year old in our back yard. I glared at the ground after having landed on my butt again.<p>

"Now sweaty lets try that again."

"No, I don't like this." I stated, it was quickly becoming a thing to be more blunt the usual. That might be because I was starting to tire of being treated like a child. My parents where also starting to pick up that I was smarter then most people my 'age' and started to treat me like I new more.

"You are going to learn this." My mother pulled out the mother card.

"There has to be something else I could learn that deals with this."

" yeah there is tones of stuff." My older sister, whom is now 16 stated. "Maybe something more ranged based mom." My mother hummed in response, I turned my head to face her again while she contemplated the idea.

"Yes I can work with that. How about a crossbow?"

* * *

><p>I stared down at my child like 10 year old body that is now dressed in ridiculous dress thing. I vaguely remember my mother wearing one back before I died, but it was only for formal occasions. Now I am wearing one, My mother called it a kimono. I was also forced to go threw lessons on how to sit, stand and walk in in one. The reason I had to learn how to walk in one was because of the blasted block wood sandals. I was forced to go to Japan with my mother and father. Mind you coming to Japan wasn't the problem, it was being forced to ware uncomfortable and restricting clothing just to meet the rest of my family.<p>

I could feel my feet lose feeling while the older people, I say older because my sister and cousin Fon are taking part in the conversation as well, talked to each other. I huffed a little under my breath and left the room as quietly as possible. I found the room I was going to be staying in and opened it, I pulled out my favorite pants t-shirt and a zip up sweater and changed into them as quickly as possible. Now if there is anything I have learned over the last hour, My mother's side of the family is obsessed with fighting. So naturally I picked up my weapons and strapped them to my wrists. They where collapsible crossbows. I also picked up some ammo just in case.

After about 15 minutes, I had found the best hiding spot, the roof. Getting up there was rather easy considering my age. I made myself comfy and prepared myself for a nap.

My eyes snapped open and I blocked a tofa to my head with a hand. It stung if only slightly. I looked up at the grey eyes of my youngest cousin, but still older then me. How come I didn't get grey eyes? Instead I got the brown eyes of my dad. My cousin, Kyoya, Hn'ed and pulled back his tonfa. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Why are you up here?"

"Because I don't feel the need to listen to boring shit that has nothing to do with me." I got a glare from my cousin, then I remembered that there where people that took offense to swear words... It didn't help that I am currently in the body of a ten year old. I rolled my eyes. "I am going to continue my nap now." I ignored Kyoya from there on out and continued my nap, but not before hearing the rustle of his clothes as he laid down next to me. I smirked a little.

"PING!" I sat up in a tired daze at the sound of my mother's voice. I looked around only to remember that I fell asleep on the roof and that my mother most likely was panicking over the fact that I was 'missing'.

"Kyoya! Ping!" I look over at my cousin, who decided that joining me was a good idea. I watched as Kyoya huffed and sat up as well. I looked down at the mess below. I lifted an eyebrow. Our family was starting to split up and search for us out side of the house grounds. It seamed that the only one that kept there calm was in fact Fon. Who also decided to use his brain and look up. I watched as he sighed. I waved down at him. Then he did something I wouldn't expect to be a human feat, he jumped on to the roof. HE JUMPED. I lifted a brow in minor wonder. He sat down on the other side of me.

"Do the two of you want to explain why your up here?" Kyoya just hn'ed. Apparently taking no interest in explaining. I shrugged but answered anyway.

"We took a nap, away from people." Fon sighed at our responses.

* * *

><p>The rain poured down my neck defeating the purpose of wearing the coat I was forced into and my long hair stuck to my face. I could feel the tears rolling down my face but the steady down pour of rain easily concealed that. The cool water on my face would also explain why my face was becoming pink tinged. I sniffed do to the cold. First my cousin Con drops off the face of the earth. Then a few years later my family, mom, dad even my sister, die in a car crash. More like they got squished in between to transports.<p>

I couldn't feel my face, fingers or toes any more. I couldn't exactly tell how long I had been standing in the rain staring at the grave of my family, but the tears had stopped a little while ago.

The rain stopped hitting my head, the distinct sound of water falling onto an umbrella got my attention. I looked up slowly to see that there was in fact an umbrella over my head. I glared at it, and then turned my head to glare at the person who was holding the offensive item. I didn't let my glare melt at the sight of my cousin, Kyoya, into a more questioning look. I kept glaring. He wore a suit for today, I was forced into a black dress that was kept in the back of my closet, and held a second umbrella keeping him dry.

"What do you want?" I spoke a little tensely and defiantly bitter. He didn't reply. I huffed, crossed my arms and looked away. After a few more minutes he spoke.

"You will be coming to live with me in Namimori."

"I figured that out."

"We are leaving now." I sighed, not even given a chance to morn there deaths. I glared at him.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Living with my cousin wasn't so bad, but now that it had been a few weeks after my families death my aunt and uncle thought it would be wise to send me to school and I knowing that it would be a good idea to prove I had a brain decided it was best.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cute little tuna-fish!" I heard a English spoken clear as day from a male student, a voice I some what recognized.<p>

"Rossi-san, I still don't understand what you are saying." I heard another male student state in Japanese. I stopped in my walk and turned to look at the commotion. I lifted a brow. Gabriel Rossi was standing with in a group of people talking, some yelling, but talking. Memories from my old life came back to me about him. I lifted a brow there was no way that this could be the same Rossi that I some what knew from my old life... Could it? I shook my head from the stupid thoughts and went about my way, I had to give my cousin his lunch, that he forgot, again.

"WAIT!" I hear Rossi yell as I started my ascend up the stairs. I stopped if only a moment but kept going. Eventually I came to my cousin's usual lunch time napping spot on my to be stopped from going to the roof. Rossi had stopped me.

"Ping? Please tell me you're Ping." I lifted a brow at him.

"My name is Wong Ping." A smile drifted to his face, it was the same lop sided smile he gave. He then had the same look of thought he had after having not thought things threw completely.

"How do I say this with out sounding insane... Correct me if I am wrong, but do you remember getting gold for regional song writing champion ships, I did the album artwork for it?" That was by far the grates thing I ever did in my old life... There was no way for him to know about that unless...

"You died?" I watched him jump with joy?

"Yeah, wait that isn't a good thing. I'm just glad I'm right. Yeah, yeah I did, but I'm here. My family is still the same... Kinda, I have a dad... And Hibari." For a moment if I hadn't know what to look for, fear, I would have thought he was dating my cousin, but my cousin didn't seam Gabriel's type nor did I think my cousin was interested in men then again I could be wrong. I turned to face my cousin.

"Cousin, you forgot your lunch again" I pulled out the neatly wrapped bento and handed it to him. He took it with a hn.

"Wait a second, yeah I see it now." I looked over at Rossi. He was looking back and forth at Kyoya and myself. "That family resemblance is far to strong." I watched at Kyoya started to glare at Rossi.

"How do you know my cousin." I watched as the gears turned in Rossi's head. He was putting peaces together.

"We met the one year while his family was on vacation in LA for the summer. I didn't think he would be here." I stated, it was a lie but with the right luck, and possibly Rossi's charisma it would slip passed Hibari.

"If it is of any consideration I didn't know the two of you were related till a few moments ago. I also didn't know you had moved here... Wong-san... Wong-chan? I don't even know what to call you." He looked like he was scrambling so that he didn't get the shit beat out of him.

"Ping is fine." I state "if you don't mind Gabe, after all that is how we first introduced our selves."

"Don't mind at all, Now I am going to eat lunch with some friends. See you around Ping." With that Gabe left. I would have to talk to him later.


	29. Target 27

A.N. I should inform you that the events of the Omake (the second one you just read) happens after the vaira arch. I didn't tell you guys and I should have but I didn't so yeah. I'll be sure to you know fix that and include that in the coming chapters. So in the mean time please deal with the absence of a character that I really want to write about.

Target 27: Sharks and Baby Dolls

I honestly didn't want to deal with the attention everyone was going to give me after this. I am pretty sure that Tsuna was aware that my father is the boss of the Rossi Family, but I'm not sure on that one, but I am almost 100% sure that I don't want to deal with the attentions they would have given me after yesterday, so I stayed under the radar till mid night. I entered the building block B of Namimori and I swear that if Hibari found the it renovated like this there would be hell to pay, unless he was all ready here and they some how subdue him. I watched as water fell from the ceiling. It also looked like I was not the last person to arrive, Dino and his men had yet to arrive, I took note of as I walked into the middle of the explanation. I hadn't been noticed yet so I just listened.

"The special features consist of the three denominational structure and a large amount of water cascading from and in closed space. The water flowing from the tank on the top floor will deepen from the 1st floor upward. So long as the battle continues the water level will continue to rise.

"Just like a sinking ship..." I have to give Ryohei more credit, and get him to do his homework. He needed to start proving that he had a brain between those ears.

"Little by little finding footing becomes harder as well." Basil was right. Eventually there would be no where to stand.

"Furthermore, the collecting water has been specially modified to match the consistency of seawater. When the water level reaches a predetermined height..." Dramatic pause much "a ferocious sea beast will be released into the arena." I watched as events played out as I thought of what the beast could be. After all there where lots of them. It wasn't till Bel spoke that I came back to reality.

"The amazing Prince woke up in the morning with the ring in hand." I rolled my eyes of course Bel was going to brag about barely winning just to push Gokudera's buttons.

"Shit! That Bastard!"

"Gokudera, Don't let Belphegor get to you." Gokudera turned around to glare at me. "Your match is over, don't do something you will regret. Same to you Belphegor!" I stated gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Bel laughed a little.

"Viscount isn't taking sides." I glared up at him. Of course I am now also on the receiving end of Xanxus' glare, I didn't relax as his gaze shifted over to Tsuna and the others.

"Pathetic dogs should just disappear." As he started to walk away he addressed his own familia "You worms can get rid of them for me."

"**Wha?! Hey!**" Squalo replied not pleased with the worm comment.

I filched every time Yamamoto got hit. The camera couldn't keep up with Squalo's speed so it was hard to keep track of him, but the main target was Yamamoto so it was easy to predict his movements. Though I had to agree with Reborn on the hole no fear thing, Yamamoto was ether a fool or had great potential to be a Hitman. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes after the third hit to Yamamoto. How did this match turn out damn it all, why did I delete the information on my phone?! Right because acceptance of the world and letting things play out as they should even with your involvement.

"That's Squalo after all. In the end he fulfilled his role as the rain guardian perfectly. Squaring the accounts of battle; washing away the blood spilled, the requiem rain."

I watched in awe as Yamamoto stood back up. Then the fallowing events hit me like a train. Squalo only faced one branch of the technique Yamamoto used. The art changes with each student that learns the technique. So yamamoto's father created a move that is different then the 8th move Squalo faced before. Hence why Mr. Yamamoto says that it is unbeatable. I felt like doing a dance! The 8th form took Squalo by surprise and out baseball start hit... But with the back of his sword.

I made a mad dash for the exit before any one would notice. I need to go to Chrome. There was no way in hell she would be ready for tomorrow. I had to come up with a plan.

Undetected I made my way into Mokuro's hideout. I smiled at Chrome who sat on the couch attempting to not gain attention from M.M. , Ken and Chikusa. I sat down next to her and undid the illusion around me. I laughed at M.M. Screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Who are you?! You are ..." before she could keep yelling at me Illusionary tape covered her mouth.

"Now that you are silent" I turned to Chrome "I have been trianing you for about ten days. That is no where near enough time to teach you how to fight Mammon tomorrow. You are more then welcome to try and fight Mammon, but Mammon was my teacher and I know there limits more then you. When you know you can't fight Mammon with illusion's I want you to let Mokuro do the rest." I watched as she nodded her head determination shining in her eyes. "In the mean time get some sleep and eat this." I pulled out a chicken meat pie, not a very big one just enough to fill her stomach, and a fork. "You need all the energy you can get, baby doll." I made sure she ate as much as she could and laughed at M.M as she tried to get free of the tape on her mouth. "You know M.M. You're never going to win over men with that ugly personality of yours." I taunted and laughed some more as she tried, key word tried, to kill me. It didn't work out to well.


	30. Target 28

A.N.  
>To my lovely readers,<p>

I am so so sorry that I haven't been active. I had a job for a few months but with the way life here in Canada is it is hard to get a job when you live in the middle of no where. So I am actively writing again hopefully. NOW TO REPLY TO SOME REVIEWS! (serious guys get accounts and log in makes this much easier and I don't have to clutter my stories with replies)

To Reader,

Hello! So nice of you to like this story so much, but no dying, dying is bad. I am not of Japanese culture in any way so bowing isn't necessary, but if you are feel free too. I hope this is enough for now.

To KiKi,

I hope this chapter and the next one will satisfy you. They do have a Rival relationship thing going on. (or at least I think so)

* * *

><p>Target 28: Headache<p>

I have never had a sister before, though I am 100% sure the feelings currently pumping threw my veins for chrome are that of a over protective big brother not wanting his little sister to get hurt. I also felt like I needed to stop these two from fighting because I care about my Aunty just as much and just all the conflicted feelings! I watched from the corner of the gym as Tsuna got dragged, more like carried by Basil, into the room unconscious. I smiled a little as the rest of the group crowed around him waiting for the teen to wake up, it didn't take long. The gym being a gym I was able to hear them from my hiding spot. Ken and Chickasaw came into the room with great swager. I mean it they really did. I smirked as Chrome came into the room.

"_Negative, I am named Chrome._" She spoke in Spanish*... The looks on everyone's faces made me snicker. "Chrome Dokuro."

I almost wanted to punch Gokudera for even mentioning that Chrome was anything like Mukuro and then I almost laughed because Chrome kissed Tsuna on the cheek, that was not a custom Japanese greeting, more like a Italian one, but I could barely contain my laughter as Gokudera got held back from trying to attack her.

I watched with conflicted emotions as Mammon and Chrome fought. I SOOO wanted to jump in and help Chrome she wasn't ready to face Mammon. I wish I could have taught her more. I bit my lip and watched as Chrome fell to the floor organs disappearing, I took a tentative step forward.

"You did very well my cute little Chrome. You rest for a little while." The voice of Mukuro rang clear threw the room. I took a step back standing in my original position. I watched as fog surrounded Chrome. Tsuna clutched his head, Mukuro was arriving and I no longer had to worry about Chrome. I watched as the fog began to swirl fast around chromes form blocking her out, if not for my own training I wouldn't have been able to see Mukuro take form and stand, and listened as he laughed. Such a dramatic entrance, I almost wanted to face palm as Mukuro made an attack taking Mammon off guard. "You're showing off quite a bit aren't you?" Mukuro laughed and stood "For mafia style that is." this was such a Mukuro entrance that I wanted to face palm.

"Rokudou Mukuro, I was wondering where I'd heard that name before. Now I remember." Leave it to aunty to have used my information network. "about a month ago someone attempted to escape Vendichi prison. This person's name was Rokudo Mukuro." I watched as every one freaked out at Mukuro's second attempt to escape. I just rolled my eyes. Of course Mukuro attempted to escape, did everyone think he would just lay around and wait to get released. It didn't work that way. "But it should have been over when the escape attempt failed. I heard that he was thrown back into a prison even more difficult to escape from."

"The information net of the vongola's elite special assassin squad varia isn't that well informed, after all." I tried very hard to not sweat threw my sweat guards for my awesome disguise. The shadow broker happened to be there information source, I happened to be the shadow broker. I happened to be the shadow broker. I may have twisted some facts before sending that information out... "I am right here aren't I?" way to be subtle Mukuro. Thanks for practicality telling them I fucked up some information on purpose. Aunty did not look at that pleased to have to deal with Mukuro, after all she might not have been paid to deal with two illusionists. That or Mammon believed that Mukuro was a sub-par or not as trained illusionist. So I rolled my eyes as Mammon attempted to get rid of the very well created illusion that is Mukuro. Illusions where my expertise after information gathering, and I also happened to know my aunty best. Mammon would have thought to have one by the time Mukuro became frozen head to toe, but Mukuro would have known this because I told him. So he had the upper hand at this point. I watched as Mukuro overwhelmed Mammon with lotus flowers, his favorite illusion for some reason, and disabled the illusionist ice.

The battle didn't last much longer. Once Mukuro, I mean Chrome because the stupid pink haired women didn't know shit, had been declared the winner I made my leave. I needed to find Mammon before the other member's of the Varia did. I had no intentions to have my aunty die. I also felt the need to explain the information fuck up and that it wasn't an actual fuck up. I huffed a little as I ran down an other street in attempt to fined Mammon. I leaned on my knees and tried to catch my breath. I needed to get more active. I had been neglecting my physical training and needed to get back on that wagon of good physical health. I felt a throb in my head from an on coming headache and cursed, these things needed to leave me alone.

I unlocked my hotel room and flopped onto the couch. The sun had started to rise and seeing as that I would be of no help to my Aunty once I found him if I was tired and grumpy do to a headache I decided to go home and take a nap. Maybe get rid of my headache.

"Mhu, want to explain why you had been teaching that girl and why your information failed me?" I sat bolt up right and flinched because that was a bad idea with the amount of pressure in my head. I turned to face my Aunty, who floated near the TV. I almost moved to tackle her into a hug but held back because my head was pounding, I felt like if I moved I would get sick at this point.

"I purposefully fix the information to make people thing he wouldn't be able to get out." I stated kinda mumbling because sound hurt. "He asked me to teach Chrome. Chrome needed someone to teach her in person. I fell for the cuteness, now I have a student because I am not going to stop teaching because I don't leave stuff half ass-ed. Now can I sleep this headache off or is that a no?" I watched Mammon carefully then he nodded and I crashed on the couch.

I hate dreams! I definitely hate when Mukuro gets into my head while I am dreaming. I sigh in my dream space. It is the standard little fountain that I showed off when Mukuro first entered my head. Maybe my mind was starting to associate this place with Mukuro. On second thought that sounded scary, I didn't want to think about that. I could feel the pounding throb of my headache threw the ground of the Italian stone. This was going to continue to effect my dreams too, damn.

"Well then, it seams someone isn't in a good mood." I heard Mukuro laughing in the shadows before seeing him. "You are leaving your mind far to open, normally you have it locked tighter then a bank." I hummed in response.

"I blame having a headache the size of Mount Everest, now what do you want?"


	31. Target 29

A.N. My lovely readers. I love you all. I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I have been having issues with writers block and I have been working threw it slowly and I managed to get this chapter done.

* * *

><p>Target 29: Damned Babies and a Robot of a Death Trap<p>

Mukuro and I had a glaring contest worthy of the gods. Okay not really, but I was tired and in pain, I some how managed to fall a sleep, and that was something because I was in pain, a _lot _of pain.

"You knew what would happen to Chrome." The pineapple did not look happy. I refrained from sighing and kept a stone face.

"Yes. I also knew you could handle the Arcobaleno even when your not a full strength." Mukuro looked even more unimpressed.

'Then you must know that the baby was not using there full power."

"Yes" I huffed out. "But I know them, they wont do more then required for the amount they have been payed." At this Mukuro lifted a brow at this. I glared back no in the mood for more questions. "You have a lot of potential Mukuro. For the most part you are self taught. To most illusionist that makes to a threat, something that is very uncommon and very volatile. However this also adds something different to the way things have been done for hundreds if not thousands of years. Most people fear change Mukuro, but sometimes it is needed. Now the question remains, how far can we take your abilities. There are perks to being locked away in a prison cell that you can't get out of, you have the time to practice, most illusionist have to pose in a life with out practice. Practice makes perfect. Lets see how far you can come." Despite the pounding in my head Mukuro and I spent the time in the dream space teaching each other more tricks of the trade. With the condition that I keep teaching Chrome.

I woke with a yawn, head still pounding. I huffed and stood up slowly not finding Aunty any where. I sighed and shuffled threw the mess that is my hotel room, because I asked for no one to clean this place unless I asked, looking for some kind of pain killer, weather it be Motrin, Tylenol or Aspirin. I didn't care what so long as it got rid of my headache. Eventually after a lot of cursing and moving stuff I found a bottle of pain killers.

I flopped back down on the couch with my head in my hands while I waited for the pain to subsided. I moved only to check the time, 8 pm. I huffed out loud.

Today's match was the hot demon prefect. That happened to not be for several more hours. Soon after I felt a thud, fallowed by an other thud. Like a massive person was walking in the building. I huffed and stood to poke my head out of the door to see what was going on. I slammed the door shut right away. That stupid robot was here... Crap right Xanxus must have sent it after Mammon... Damn it Aunty, leaving me to deal with the robot, just great. Once I found Anuty again I was going to give him a ear full. I huffed in annoyance. I should have really made a escape plan for this place. The robot was slow, perhaps I could out run it. Who am I kidding that wouldn't work.

I huffed out loud, this was starting to become a bad habit, as I finished stuffing any important information from my network into a bag along with my laptop. I stood up straight as the door busted in, along with most of the walls on ether side. Why I didn't do any of this sooner I have no idea.

I stood straight as the robot that was to face Hibari broke down the door and most of the walls around said door. I sighed as I let my flames surround me making be invisible to the naked eye. I put a large chunk of will into my flames fooling the cameras that the robot used as eyes. I quickly skidded around it as it took a few steps forward. Of course my luck had to run dry and it started to turn around. I scoffed a little under my breath and made a sharp turn for the stairs.

I skidded to a halt out side the finished arena area for the cloud battle and huffed and puffed as I tried to catch enough breath before that death trap showed up. I glared daggers openly at Xanxus. Then I remembered no one could see me. I gave myself a face palm while invisible. I was really off my game today. I sighed and released the illusion around me revealing my prescience to every one with in the area, that just happening to be the Cervello and the Varia only. I was so glad I fell asleep in my Shadow Broker outfit. I sighed again before I , as calmly as I could manage, but with the aura that said death will come to you, I walked over to the nearest pink haired bitch.

"I will be taking a side now."

"Has the party been informed." I glared threw my mask and gave a smirk worthy of Reborn, okay not really but it is intimidating none the less at this comment.

"Yes they have." No they haven, but I did intend to send a text as soon as these people got that god damned robot away from me but that didn't stop me from lying threw my teeth to get what I needed.

"Very well then. Take the side of the..." The robot very loudly landed next to my self. I looked over at the robot calmly.

"I will let you deal with the robot." I said as I vanish out of thin air. Not really mist flames for the win! I made a mad dash for one of the unlocked doors to the school and then locked said door. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the nearest phone to Reborn, that just so happened to be a civilian. It took a lot of haggling and about 100 dollars put into there bank account to get them to take the phone to Reborn.

"Ciao-us"

"Ah Reborn, good to talk to you. I thought I should let you know that the Shadow Broker has taken a side, the young Decimo has a lot of potential now seeing as that a giant robot is about to kill me I have go." I spoke as calmly as I could seeing as that a robot was now attempting to break the doors down. What ever they are made of it had put up quite a fight.

"Ah, good to see the shadow broker has a brain." I could hear the sarcasm but I was in a life or death situation and didn't feel like being sarcastic back. I hung up and made a dash around the corner. Running down the many halls to one of the many exits, in a very in direct way, the robot was hot on my tail and then it just stopped and turned around. I sighed a heavy sigh. I checked the time and just about hit the ground. The next match was to start in 10 minutes.

Once I made it back to the starting area with about three minutes to midnight. I approached Tsuna's family from behind and cleared my throat to gain there attention. The squeal from Tsuna almost made me smirk. I held it in I really tried.

"I wish your family good luck young Decimo, after all I have picked your side." I played the cool guy move and walked off to watch away from people. I openly smirked at there confusion.

The match was going exactly as I expected it to. Hibari was kicking robot butt. I nit my eye brows together in thought something wasn't right, then my phone went off scaring me out of my wits I pulled it out I could feel my eyes go comicality wide. For the third time today I found myself running. I had to stop the match asap I could feel the panic flushing threw my veins as I ran as fast as I could to get to the Cervello. I skidded to halt in front of them and displayed the information to them. Then the sudden realization hit me. They knew my findings, but they weren't going to stop the match. Xanxus knew this as well. I felt sick to my stomach now. I rubbed my temples as the pounding in my head got steadily more painful. I felt like taking my frustrations out on the world but it wouldn't help.


End file.
